Undercover in Manhattan
by Alice Rose Winter
Summary: Puck and Sabrina are sent to an elite private school in NY in order to find a group that might rival the now destroyed Scarlet Hand.The two struggle to maintain their covers as they venture into a world of backstabbing and lies. AU, eventual Puckabrina Currently being edited/rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**EDITED**

The two teens looked up at the imposing building wondering if maybe this time they were in over their heads.

"You know, we can still leave. Titania said that have until the bell rings to make up our minds as to whether or not we really want to do this." Her voice was small as the students walked by them, their eyes staring at the unfamiliar faces.

"We're already here Grimm. Plus, I'm not worried. It's only high school after all."

A sharp sound caused Sabrina to jump, her eyes wide as she realized that the decision was made for her.

"I guess we don't have a choice anymore."

"Come on Grimm, we have a mission to complete."

_How this started…_

"Promise to e-mail us everyday, we'll write back every chance we get."

"Okay mom, you can let go now I think I lost all feeling in my fingers." Sabrina squirmed out of the hug her mother was giving her.

"Don't get into any trouble. At the first sign of anything dangerous your mother and I will get on the first flight home."

"Dad, we'll be fine. You really need to go or else you'll miss your flight." Daphne said as she hugged her father for the thousandth time.

"Are you sure you have everything Henry?" Veronica had the last of their luggage downstairs and had begun piling it into the car.

"Just one last thing, Puck! Where are you?" Sabrina looked at her father worriedly as he called out the fairy's name. Why on earth would he need to talk to Puck? The last time he had asked to talk to him…. Uh-oh.

Did he think that they were dating?

The last time Henry had thought that he had chased the fairy around with a stick; to be fair it was also when he found out that Puck had been Sabrina's first kiss. Veronica had sat around smiling at Sabrina as she sat on the couch, red-faced, slack-jawed, as her father said words that would be imprinted in her 14-year-old brain forever. How her father had ever found out about that incident she would never know.

"Dad, what are you doing?" She asked, but Henry was already out of earshot.

She tiptoed over to the kitchen entrance, watching wide-eyed as Henry said something that made the fairy look like he was about to crawl down the drain in order to escape. She couldn't hear the threats that he father was launching at Puck, but the grimaces on his face made it clear.

"You don't need to worry sir. Hope you have a nice trip." He winced as Henry moved away, clearly startled by the sudden movement. Henry harrumphed before leaving the kitchen, kissing Sabrina on her head before grabbing the last of the bags and putting them away in the car.

The old jalopy had gone over several improvements over the past years but Henry still refused to sit in it after the 'incident'. He and Veronica had purchased their own car, a vintage Mustang that the two had spent days re-painting and repairing. The end product was off limits to anyone but the two of them.

"What did he say to you?" Puck shook his head in reply, shaking his head as if to erase the memory of the conversation.

"I can't believe that we're leaving you alone for a whole year, try not to drive your grandmother insane before we come back." Veronica squeezed her daughters one last time before getting into the drivers seat, waiting patiently as Henry said good-bye.

"Be safe okay? Just because we're going to be on the other side of the earth doesn't mean we won't pick up the phone every once in a while. Seriously, remember what I told you about boys. If you ever have problems with that Puck boy then you can always-" Sabrina shoved her dad towards the car.

"Okay dad! Have a good trip!" Henry looked back at her worriedly before buckling his seatbelt and Veronica took off down the road as if zombies were chasing after them.

nynynynynynynynynynynynynyny nynynynynynynynynynynynynyny nynynynyny

The next few days were calm, something that was normal ever since they defeated the Scarlet Hand all those years ago. Learning that Mirror had been Master had been devastating for Sabrina, so much so that during the next year she had hunted Mirror in his newly physical form with everything that she had acquired in training. She had eventually found him, but it was Uncle Jake that killed Mirror in the end. Ever since that fateful night Ferryport Landing had quietly gone back to normal, besides the odd group now and then trying to re-unite the former members of the Scarlet Hand.

They were easy to defeat seeing as they were idiotic enough to give themselves such names as STUPED, groups that people were too smart to join.

Eventually the last of the groups died out, leaving Ferryport Landing unbothered.

Now Sabrina's days were filled with reading journals, private studies to keep herself up to date on her normal school studies (well what would be normal if she actually attended school. White came over every day for an hour to teach and drop off more workbooks), and helping with the re-building of the town. Ferryport Landing was no longer a prison for everafters; the barrier was still in place but a small hole allowed traffic to travel to and fro between the mortal world and a town specifically designed for everafters.

The town was still a way to keep the outside world safe though.

Prisoners from Scarlet Hand resided in a mini barrier that was located near where Baba Yaga now lived so that she could keep an eye, or several, on the wrong-doers.

The hole could also be closed at any moment by a few words from anyone in the Grimm family. Actually, as long as the Grimm family resided in Ferryport Landing they could control who could and couldn't leave the barrier.

Life was simple, something that Sabrina enjoyed immensely, until the phone call. Well really a phone call and a surprise.

"Well hello Titania! This is such a surprise. Warning? What do you mean you hope we aren't busy?" Granny looked at Sabrina in confusion as she listened to the woman on the phone.

The doorbell rang and Sabrina opened it only to be surprised by an extremely attractive woman in a leopard print dress shoving her aside.

"Where is my son? It is crucial that I talk to him."  
"Mom? What on earth are you doing here?" Puck looked at his mother in shock as her predatory eyes landed on him.

"You're coming home with me. I have something very important for you to do back in Manhattan." She reached for Puck with her well-manicured claws, only to grasp at air as he jumped out of the way.

"There is no way I am going back. I left for a very good reason and I don't want to return and become your pawn." He jumped up a few stairs as Titania approached.

"Why you little brat! I am your mother and you will obey my command. This is about more than you are silly little temper tantrums! Faerie needs you. Now pack your bags, we don't have a lot of time to get you situated before the term begins." She scowled as Puck glared down at her, clearly unwavering in his opinion.

"Titania, how about you come into the living room and explain what you need Puck for. I'm sure we can help." Granny stepped in between the two, not wanting her home to be destroyed by their argument.  
"Of course. Actually…" she fixed her gaze on Sabrina instead. Puck frowned at his mother's sudden change in disposition. "Sabrina, how would you like to go to a private school in New York? I could just as easily have you do it instead of my ungrateful child." She smiled at Sabrina thoughtfully, a smile that made shivers run down her spine.

"I'd rather know what I'd be doing before agreeing." Sabrina said carefully. Titania had changed during the war and Sabrina hadn't forgotten the choices she'd forced her son to make.

"Oh, of course." Titania sat on the couch, Sabrina and Granny taking seats on the other side of the table and Daphne and Puck listened from the doorway. "We've been tracking an organization in Manhattan for quite some time. We believe they are trying to gather former members of the Scarlet Hand. I understand that you have already had experience with these kinds of groups, but ours seems to be getting stronger everyday. The only problem is, we don't know who is leading it. We've tracked their group to a private boarding school for kids whose parents are VERY influential in the mortal world. Why they would choose this school? I fear that they are trying to find a way to expose all of us to the rest of the world, something that could lead to a global war. That's why I need someone to go undercover as a student there. You'll have to befriend everyone, earn their trust. Normally I would ask my own son to do this but seeing as he's unwilling I must ask you Sabrina Grimm. Will you please help me?"

The room was quiet; Sabrina looking down at her intertwined fingers. Her parents would kill her if she went, but if it meant preventing another war… did she really have a choice? The last war had cost the lives of many of her friends, including Briar, Jake and Mr. Seven. How many more would die if she didn't go?

"For how long?" Daphne stared at her sister, shocked that she would agree. She couldn't blame her though; her sister has been restless lately. She wasn't used to peace.

"Only a few months. The school year starts in three days so we'd have to leave now to get you situated. I already have a background story but we'd have to go shopping and give you a new look. We don't want you being recognized."

"Whoa. If Grimm's going then I have to go. We all know that without me she'll be dead in a day." Sabrina glared at him, but knew that he was right. He had saved her life countless times in the war. Without him she's be buried next to Jake.

"Well if Sabrina says yes then I don't see the problem. But you two have to promise to write home everyday and that you won't intentionally put yourselves in harms way. Your parents would kill me if you two get hurt while they're away." Relda hugged Sabrina as she tried to find a way to tell Henry and Veronica without them rushing home. Daphne ran up to Sabrina as soon as Relda let go.

"Stay safe Sabrina." Daphne squeezed her big sister around the waist, blinking any tears from her eyes. She was turning 12, she didn't cry.

"I will Daphne. Don't worry; you'll be able to have the house to yourself. Imagine what you can do while I'm gone! It won't even be that bad, I'll talk to you as often as I can." She gave her sister one last hug as Titania dragged her outside into the waiting limo.

Sabrina and Puck had no idea what they had just signed up for.


	2. Chapter 2

**EDITED**  
How this all started, continued….

The two of them sat in the back of the limo in silence, or rather they were silent as Titania screeched into her cell phone. It would appear that she was trying to convince a secretary to put her through to her boss, and that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Sabrina couldn't help but stare at the woman as some of the most colorful language she would ever hear filled the car. Puck, on the other hand, was used to it. His mother hated scheduling in advance and had a thing for showing up at random times demanding to be served. She had never once been declined.

Titania shut her phone with a snap, pleased with her resourcefulness. It wasn't easy to create completely new identities for two teenagers, and it was even harder to make sure they fit those new identities. But she knew the best and, once the stupid secretary she had been talking to decided to check who she was talking to, she had gotten everything she wanted. The last time she had had to go through so much trouble to convince someone was when she told DaVinci that the Mona Lisa shouldn't have eyebrows, those things were just monstrous. She had been right of course, but DaVinci had never liked people telling him what to do. In the end he had caved, and now the Mona Lisa was world-renowned. If people just listened to what she had to say in the first place, it would save her a lot of screaming.

Puck took one look at his mother's smug smile and felt his stomach drop.

"Mom, please tell me you didn't schedule an appointment with Lucy." He groaned at his mother's incredulous look, as if to say 'Whom else would I schedule an appointment with?'

Shortly after their interaction the car pulled up at a seemingly ordinary brownstone. Titania promptly left them on the curb, informing them that a car would bring them to their new home once they were done.

Sabrina watched as Puck stood a little straighter, an apprehensive look on his face as he regarded the building in front of them. He turned to her, a nervous smile on his face.

"So, you ready to meet the looney?"

Nynynynynynynynynynynynynyny nynynynynynynynynynyny

A rather harried looking secretary had immediately directed them into the basement of the building. The room was very strange, but the woman sitting in the middle was the strangest of all. She straightened slightly as the two of them entered, as if she was listening to the reverberations of their footsteps on the metal staircase.

Sabrina only had enough time to come to the conclusion that the person they were meeting clearly knew magic as the roof gave a spectacular view of the night sky despite the fact that they were several stories underground before she had the air knocked out of her.

"Welcome!" the woman who could only be Lucy grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into a tight hug before releasing her. From the brief glimpse Sabrina got of her, she looked like she was in her mid-twenties, and very beautiful. "The world needs more happiness, that's why I hugged you." Lucy explained before launching herself at Puck, who managed not to stumble like Sabrina had.

"Lucy, you've changed." Puck said with a grin, the two of them clearly sharing a private joke. "What's the personality this week?" Puck seemed completely at ease around the strange woman, feeling comfortable enough to throw himself on one of her sagging couches and put his feet on the table in front of it.

"A Goth who is environmentally conscious and has an obsession with the night sky." She grinned, finger twirled in her long navy hair. True to her word, she was decked out like a Goth queen: black makeup, dog collar, platform boots, the works. The only strange thing was that her dress was a very bright shade of pink, a tutu and leotard to be exact.

"And the tutu?" Sabrina asked curiously. If Puck was comfortable around Lucy, there's no reason she shouldn't be.

"I felt like being a ballerina. Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you. Anyone that is a friend of Puck's is a friend of mine, though you might not think it since I haven't seen you since before the war." She gave Puck a pointed look that he ignored, focusing on a blanket that was dangling from a wooden sculpture above him. She redirected her attention to Sabrina and continued. "So, I'll be the person in charge of dressing you! I have a your school uniforms ready, though they are rather bland. Unfortunately, there isn't a lot of change I can do to it without breaking the school's dress code. But as I always say, it's all in the accessories! Oh, that and that dark brown and navy will always clash." She moved with surprising grace in her platform heels, jumping onto one of the beanbag chairs simply lying around.

Half of the room looked as if someone took every chair that had every looked comfortable, be it a high chair or mat, and scattered them around half of the room. The other half of the room was wide and open, the wall actually just a giant curtain. Sabrina could only assume that the clothes lay behind there.

"Sabrina, are you ready? If you could just step through those curtains." Lucy smiled, surprisingly close seeing as Sabrina hadn't heard her walking. Her respect for the girl immediately rose; this was someone who knew how to sneak.

"Go on, Grimm, Lucy is going to make sure that people don't hurl every time you walk by." Puck smirked at her, having moved to a sofa facing the curtains. She scowled reflexively in return, but her heart wasn't in it. She hadn't been truly angry with him in a while, though she did manage to be peeved every so often. It was unnerving that she no longer felt loathing towards him at every waking moment, and it really wasn't fair that someone lounging so carelessly in a permanently stained sweatshirt could look so good.

"I think you might be more in need of a makeover than me." She retorted, ignoring Lucy as she tried to hurry her behind the curtain.

"Please, Grimm, I'm beautiful as is." He winked, an all too familiar smirk on his face. Sabrina blushed, stumbling enough for Lucy to gain the upper hand and shove her into the other room. A loud crash and a startled scream caused Puck to laugh; this was going to be fun. Well, fun for him at least.

"Puck won't actually be needing a makeover. If you're going to be infiltrating a group of everafters, it might actually be better if they recognize him as one. You can just pretend to be tired of the Grimms after all these years." Lucy explained, still trying to hurry Sabrina along. She didn't like that Sabrina was walking backwards so as to talk to Puck.

"See, Grimm? Perfection, right here." He smirked as Sabrina scowled, distracting her just as Lucy shoved her behind a curtain. The end result was a rather loud crash.

"Are you okay?" the voices were slightly muffled from the heavy curtain, but Puck could still hear them, as long as they didn't whisper. His hearing was good, but not that good.

"Yeah, did I break anything?"

"No. Wait a minute. Actually, you broke one of the heels. Don't worry though; I was going to throw it out anyway." Puck had just enough time to take cover under a quilt on the couch before a stiletto came whizzing over his head. Peeking over the back of the couch revealed the stiletto in the ground, the heel stuck in the wooden floor. Puck gulped, rubbing his throat before turning back to the curtain.

"What about the other one?"

Puck would have thrown a glop-grenade at her for that comment, something he hadn't done for quite some time. He didn't know why, she clearly deserved it.

He jumped behind the couch, watching as another heel went flying over his head, its spinning reminding him of throwing stars.

Maybe he should stay behind the couch….

"Okay, first things first, you need to get out of those clothes."

Lucy's words prompted him to launch himself back over the couch. He sat up eagerly for a moment before frowning at himself. What was wrong with him?

He knew the answer. He was a teenage boy, a 4000-year-old teenager to be exact. His hormones seemed to be making up for lost time.

Luckily (or unluckily-he couldn't decide), Lucy had some kind of breeze going through the room despite the fact that they were underground. The curtain rippled, a small gap appearing. Between them, he could seen Sabrina, her back to him. It was only a split second, but that was all a teenage boy ever needed. She already had her shirt off, her fingers grasping the clasp of her bra. That was it, but seeing her pale skin did things to him that made him happy he had a blanket. What was wrong with him?

There were a few more minutes of rustling clothes as Lucy murmured to herself, the words too quiet for Puck to make them out. It was during those few minutes that Puck tried to meditate. He needed to calm down in case he had to stand up, or if the blanket wasn't cover enough. A gasp and Sabrina's stubborn words startled him from his trance.

"There is no way I am wearing that!" Oh, she was going to wear it; Lucy hated it when people refused to wear her clothing. It was always the same. Lucy was very, very persuasive, and it was far too quiet.  
There was a small scream as Sabrina was shoved out of the curtain looking very, very angry.

"If I go to school like this, then they're going to kick me out and send me to a whore house." She growled at Lucy. Puck was suddenly very, very happy he still had the blanket, and very, very angry with himself for having this reaction to Sabrina of all people.

Her shirt was unbuttoned to a dangerously low level, red lace peaking out of it. The shirt was short for Puck to see the beginning of the long scar that crossed her torso, starting at her left chest, trailing down the center of her chest, and then ending above her right hip. He shuddered seeing that pale scar curving out from beneath the shirt. The memory of how Sabrina had gotten that scar still gave him the occasional nightmare.

Her skirt was close to being scandalous; high enough that Puck was positive that if she took one step forward, then he would get an eyeful of something very lacy. He wanted to hit himself for that thought.

"Well, I dare say Puck likes it." Lucy smirked at him, clearly forcing Sabrina into this outfit just to see his reaction.

"Oh please." Sabrina stuttered, bright red under Puck's gaze. She was clearly not comfortable with being forced into what might as well be a stripper uniform. She even had the clear stilettos. "Can I please get out of this? Plus, Puck has seen me in less so can we stop trying to make his head explode?" She composed herself enough to scowl at Lucy before walking surprisingly steadily back behind the curtain for someone with no experience in five inch heels.

"What did she mean by that?" Lucy turned towards him incredulously. She had always prided herself on knowing about Puck's life, every morbid detail, but this was new.

_She was lying on the ground, her shirt shredded from the blow. Blood was staining his hands as he pushed down on the wound, his voice hoarse as he screamed at her to open her eyes._

"It's not what you think." He shook his head to rid himself of the memory. Lucy gave him a curious look before following Sabrina behind the curtain.

He was left alone again, hoping that Lucy would take her job seriously and make Sabrina fit in at the school. The only problem with the two of them going undercover was that if there were any former members of the Scarlet Hand hiding in the school that they might recognize the two of them. After the Great War, they were a lot less inconspicuous. Luckily, Lucy was experienced in disguises. She did do a complete makeover on herself, soul and body, every few days or so.

After ten minutes of simply staring at the curtain, waiting for whatever Lucy had cooked up, he got bored and started wandering around the room. As a child he had come here often, Lucy was a good friend to him back then. Not much had changed between the two of them, except him getting older and not pranking every living thing in sight. It was nice to see her place again.

He searched the floor for a few minutes. If he was right, and he normally was, then she wouldn't have moved his chest.

Puck pushed one of the larger sofas over a few feet, grinning at the discolored floorboard that was now revealed. Stomping on it caused it to slide to the side, revealing a small chamber beneath. When he was younger he would hide random things in there, his own little hiding place.

Puck grabbed a ball from the hole, grinning at his old toy. Taking aim at a nearby wall he threw it, grinning as it ricocheted wildly.

This was one of his favorite games as a child, one that used to drive his mother wild. What had started as an ordinary baseball had somehow found its way into one of Cobweb's potions, giving it extremely bouncy qualities. Since the ball belonged to Mustardseed, Puck had stolen it for himself. He had kept it in Lucy's place to keep his father from taking it; he had just loved getting rid of anything that entertained his least favorite son. Though he supposed there was no worry of that happening now that Oberon was dead.

But when it was necessary, Puck had hid it, hanging out with the one person who loved chaos as much as he did.

Puck ducked as the ball whizzed towards his head and then jumped to avoid it a moment later, weaving his way through the room as the ball increased in speed. The rules to his game changed every time, but one thing remained constant: don't let the ball touch you.

He was enjoying himself until the ball suddenly changed direction, heading towards the curtain. He watched in horror as it sped through, anticipating a scream as it caused havoc.

"Puck!" The expected scream came, and he winced. His expression of fear changed suddenly, however, as someone he did not recognize stepped from behind the curtain.

Her long legs were pleasing to the eye, the view cut off by a well-fitting green plaid skirt that clung to her hips. The white polo was tight enough to show that the wearer had an appealing body, with just a single button concealing a more interesting view. Her hair was a dark red and curled around her shoulders. But it was when he looked at her face, beneath all the make-up, that he recognized the expression of a pissed-off Grimm.

"Sabrina?" he stared at her with wide eyes.

"What the hell is this thing?" she held out her hand, the vibrating ball clenched in her hands.

"How on earth did you catch that thing?" he asked, grabbing it from her hands and pushing hard on it to stop the shaking

"Did you forget all of those lessons we had to take? I bet I could take you in dodgeball at this point."

"I'd pay to see that." Lucy grinned as she stepped from behind the curtain. "So, Puck, what do you think?" her grin was wide as she posed the question. Puck suddenly felt very hot.

"Ah-um-I mean… You look like a girl now, at least." He spluttered out. He was going to need to have a long talk with Lucy later.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Puck?" Sabrina asked, her hand on her now cocked hip. Puck swallowed.

"I just mean you usually wear, I don't know, baggier clothes and such and well-"

"So, in order for someone to 'look like a girl,' they have to wear tight clothes and a short skirt?" she raised an eyebrow. Puck started to panic.

"I-"

"I'm just messing with you, Puck. I know I look completely different. But I guess that's the point of all this." She crossed her arms and turned to Lucy. "What else do you have for me?"

Nynynynynynynynynnynynynynyn ynynynynnynynynynynynynynyny nynynynyny

"Can you please stop staring?" She didn't even have to look at Puck to know he was staring; he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since they left Lucy's place.

Puck hurriedly averted his eyes to the front of the car. He hadn't meant to stare; there was really no reason he should. It was just Grimm, plain ordinary Grimm.

But, as his eyes involuntarily drifted back to the rather large portion of bare leg she was showing, he had to admit that she certainly didn't look the same. She didn't look like a soldier anymore. Her hair was no longer tied back in a tight braid or simply hanging around her face. Now, it seemed to bounce with every bump in the car, the tendrils dancing around her frame. The red was a nice touch as well; it made her look different somehow. He couldn't quite place how it made her look, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

A sharp flick to his forehead brought him back to reality, as Sabrina had started to resort to physical violence to keep his eyes off her. He couldn't help but wonder if she would be looking at him the same way if Lucy had decided to give him a makeover.

Lucy had left him alone for the most part, giving him only the order to take a shower every day.  
The biggest change would be their wardrobes. Out with the old and in with the new was her mantra (in fact, she invented the saying), and boy, did she take it seriously. She had even gotten rid of the clothing that they had worn into her place, replacing it with some of the most ridiculous clothes he had ever seen. He only hoped that she hadn't thrown out his sweatshirt. A lot of it was preppier than things either of them would ever wear. Sabrina had mentioned she wasn't even sure how she should put some of them together, and for that exact reason, both of them had been provided with lookbooks. When Lucy got involved in her work, she really got involved.

"Fine, keep staring. Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

Puck opened his mouth to comment that he was as lost as she was only to be cut off by the driver.

"We're going to your new apartment, Miss. Mrs. Goodfellow said you need to read the binder in the entry hall and rest up. Your first day of school is in two days, and you must be prepared." It was the first time that he spoke since he picked them up in Ferryport Landing. Apparently, he was British.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" Sabrina leaned forward, inadvertently giving Puck a very nice view. Shaking his head, he forced himself to look out the window.

"Alfred, Miss. Mrs. Titania has given me the task of looking after the two of you during your stay in New York. She said to say that she would call you later tonight in order to make sure everything was in order."  
Puck frowned, he didn't like the idea of having someone that reported to his mother watching his every move.

"I don't have a cell phone. Neither does Sabrina."

"You'll find them in the bag at Mister Puck's feet. Your families' numbers are programmed in, but you should refrain from calling them unless it's an emergency. There is a secure landline in the penthouse that you can use to call them every day." Puck grabbed the bag, seeing two boxes with their names on them. Opening his, he found the latest iPhone. Sure enough, all of his family's and the Grimms' numbers were in the contacts. Sabrina found a similar phone in her box.

"These phones are one of a kind. Mister Puck, you'll find that yours has a program on it that you should find most helpful. Your grandmother mentioned that you had a gift for computers."

It was true. Puck's affinity for computers was part of the reason they had won the war in the end, as the Scarlet Hand hadn't even thought to utilize modern technology.

He found that his iPhone had an app that would allow him to access any security camera he wanted; all he had to do was sync up with the network they were on.

"Hey, Grimm, looks like I won't need to follow you all day. I can just stalk you using this!" he held up his iPhone gleefully, frowning when he realized she wasn't smiling.

"Just don't set up cameras in the bathrooms." She gave him a rather serious look, prompting Puck to slowly put down the phone. It was at that moment that they pulled up at a rather glamorous building.

A doorman opened the door for them and helped Alfred carry their bags inside. Another doorman was inside, sitting behind a desk. He nodded to them as Alfred directed them to a private elevator, a fact that Puck couldn't help but find ridiculous. Puck had no doubt that he was another spy for Titania. The two of them rode up the elevator in silence, Puck syncing his phone with the security camera in the elevator and Sabrina staring in the mirror. She was having trouble believing that the reflection really was her. It had been a while since she cared about how she looked, but this was such a drastic change that it was hard not to notice.

"Hey, stop looking at the mirror, you'll crack it. Anyway, we're here." Puck grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the elevator.

"Wow." Puck couldn't believe his mother. How much had she spent on this?

"This is amazing!" Sabrina gasped, stepping inside the house in order to explore.

The elevator opened onto a large, white room with windows making up the entire far wall, providing a rather spectacular view of the New York skyline. Throughout the room there were highlights of blue and silver, the large silver mirror above the bookshelf, the dark blue pillows on the couches and chairs, and the light silvery curtains covering the windows to name a few.

"Where's the TV?" Puck had grown to love television, but the living room held no sign of one. It was only when he stepped out of the elevator did he realize that there was actually a small room before the living room. It wasn't all that large, but there were large hallways leading out on either side. In the corner, there was a small table with a large binder on top of it. "I found the homework my mother was kind enough to leave us." He called out to Sabrina, not quite sure where she had disappeared to.

"Bring it in here!" he voice came from off of what he was now going to call the living room.

Entering the room, he couldn't help but notice just how large it really was. It was a spacious room with one of the walls only going about hallway down before stopping, leading into another room. He walked over to the other side, seeing a state of the art kitchen, or at least he assumed that that much shiny metal meant it must be pretty expensive, and a dining room. The two were separated by a fully stocked bar. Puck questioned his mother's sanity for allowing two teenagers to have easily accessible alcohol.

Sabrina was exploring the kitchen, completely ignoring the giant fish tank behind the head of the dinning room table and the artificial fireplace that was behind it. It looked pretty cool, the orange flames dancing from behind the swirling water.

"We have fish, apparently." He gestured to the fish tank in response to Sabrina's confused look. Apparently she had completely missed it. "Remind me not to turn into a cat around them."

"What's in the binder?" Sabrina asked, completely ignoring Puck's reference to the time he accidentally ate a mouse. She took a seat at the counter, grabbing the binder from Puck once he sat next to her.

Inside was a post-it note alerting them to the fact that their normal school day would be from 8 to 5 but for the first day it would only be from 9 to 2. Both of them groaned at the prospect of having such a long school day. Beneath the post-it was a manila folder marked _CONFIDENTIAL_. Sabrina was going to suggest not opening but Puck was already ripping off the top, the contents spilling on to the counter. At the top of the pile was a letter, clearly addressed to the two of them.

"Sabrina and Puck," she read "Please keep this in a very safe place. This folder contains everything we have been able to obtain about the school you will be attending. We haven't been able to gather much information about the students that attend there, that will be up to you.

The penthouse you are currently in has state of the art security, a panic room, conference room, and a room for you to train and research. The other half of the floor is labeled as under construction, in actuality, it has been sealed off. Only the two of you can access the training room, the procedure for opening the area can be found in the room down the hall- the door that won't open to anyone else. There is a panel of wood on the side, place your thumb there. Only your fingerprints and DNA can open it. The room can also be accessed through the elevator. In Sabrina's room, inside the dressing room, there is another room. This is the conference room. You can open the door the same way. Instructions for that room are inside it as well. Inside of the black box below this envelope is a touch pad that controls everything in this penthouse. It can be used to open the conference room and the training room under certain circumstances. Only the two of you can use the controller; it will detect when your particular DNA is controlling the remote, allowing only the two of you access. However, for this to work, it will need a small sample of blood from the both of you the first time you use it. After that, the entire house will be able to recognize your DNA and grant you access to the necessary rooms. Simply press your thumb on the indent and it will turn on. Burn this when you've finished."

"Nice of her to wish us good luck." Puck growled. Sabrina didn't respond, instead turning on the stove to set the paper alight and then tossing the burning remains in the sink. Puck took the opportunity to grab what looked like a tablet from the binder, knowing that if Sabrina grabbed it, it would probably be broken. She wasn't the best with electronics.

It was about the size of a composition notebook, the surface appearing to be made out of some kind of glass. It was impossibly thin, held together by a black rectangle along the left side of the glass and a smaller, flatter one on the right side. At the top of the left one, there was what appeared to be a small indent for your thumb, the rest of the rectangle made out of some kind of cool metal. Pressing his thumb to the indent, something sharp pricked his thumb. Startled, he dropped it.

"Puck, how can you mock my talent with electronics when you dropped that the first second you grab it?" She scowled at Puck as he sucked his thumb; the prick must have been how they got a sample of his blood.

"Most electronics don't stab you." He retorted, picking up the surprisingly unscratched tablet.

A red light appeared in the indent, the light swirling and curving along with what must have been a pattern of Puck's fingerprint. The light turned green and disappeared, along with the swirling pattern.

"Welcome." The voice belonged to a British man, the tone not unlike that of Alfred's. "Please state your name." Puck stared at Sabrina, his eyes wide as he held the remote in his hand, the glass having turned a milky shade of white.

"Puck." He said hesitantly. The screen changed color; this time a slightly transparent shade of silver with blue buttons lining the right side and Puck's name in green on the left.

"Oh, this is fantastic." Puck grinned as he found out that the screen was expandable. All you had to do was put pressure on any edge of the screen, pull, and it got longer. The black edges seemed to stretch as well. As he pulled he saw more things coming on the screen, causing him to shrink it back to its original size and scroll down. "This thing seriously has controls for everything. It even has a button for the shower!" He grinned evilly, clearly imagining ways of torturing Sabrina.

"Give me that." She grabbed it from his hand, changing the screen to fit her smaller hands.

"Unauthorized user detected. Please place thumb in indent." The screen turned red and the indent had a red circle around it. Grimacing, Sabrina pressed her finger in the groove and pulled back quickly as it pricked her, sucking her thumb as her blood and thumbprint was catalogued. The light turned green once again and the screen returned to normal. The only difference was that now her name was underneath Puck's, glowing green as well.

"Welcome Master Puck and Miss Sabrina." The soothing voice spoke again. Sabrina clearly found it more unnerving than calming and handed the remote back to him.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to explore." She was about to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"Wait," was all he said as he pulled her back. He fiddled with the buttons on the screen until a very thin line appeared down the middle. She was about to reprimand him for cracking it when he pulled hard on the black edges and the two pieces smoothly slid apart. "Take one with you at least." He gave her one of the remotes, as he turned away mumbling about finding the television.

She examined her new remote; it looked exactly the same, right down to the indent for your thumb. She placed it in the minuscule pockets of her skirt; luckily, the remote could shrink to about the size of a quarter, and left the room.

The living room was impressive. As she left, she passed the two doors leading off of the living room. Peeking into one, she was greeted with a bathroom made up of black marble, the only colors the gold faucets and the red, exotic plant by the door.

She went back into the entry hall, looking at the two hallways leading off of it. Choosing the one to her right, she was greeted with a warm, mahogany room, a bookshelf with dusty classics and a love seat in deep green against the wall. The change from the sleek, modern, and pristine room was evident. The drastic changes in décor made her suspect that Lucy had decorated the house.

She had continued down the hall when her fingers found a bump in the wall. It was the end of the hallway, the only exit being a door to the right of her. Right in front of her there was a bump in the wall, a bump and indent about the size of her thumb.

"Puck! I think I found one of the rooms!" She called over her shoulder, pressing her thumb into the indent. There was a slight beep and the wall seemed to disappear, revealing a very metallic room inside. Stepping inside, the wall slid closed behind her.

Puck turned the corner, frowning when he couldn't find Sabrina. Reaching the end of the hallway, he spotted the same bump in the wall and realized what Sabrina must have found.

"Sabrina?" he called out, putting his finger against the bump. He wasn't expecting the wall to slide back, however, and he fell face forward into the room.

"Don't bother. If you really want to get through, then wave your remote in front of the door. I think it gives off some kind of signal."

Puck looked over at where she sat, spinning on a chair in front of a desk.

"Your desk is over there. We can get into the other safe room from here, but first, I think I'm going to go change." She stood up, going over to the separate wall, where a post-it note stated it led into her dressing room. As she stepped through, she let out a loud groan, clearly not happy with what she found.

This was insane. Lucy hadn't given her a closet; she had given her an entire department store. Sabrina had no idea how she was supposed to find anything. Running her fingers over the numerous racks of clothing (realizing that they could turn when she used the remote to control it) and looking up at the wall of shoes, she realized that getting ready in the morning just got a lot harder. Taking out her remote and fiddling for a moment she realized that Lucy had fulfilled her promise of making her a lookbook. All she had to do was input the occasion or what she was looking for, and by calculating the temperature outside and inside, it would give her a pre-made outfit. She let out a sigh of relief at seeing the option for something that she would wear at home, though she wasn't sure how Lucy would possibly know that. Never mind that- how had Lucy had the time to organize all of this?

Telling the remote she wanted to relax, the remote buzzed in her hand, the shelves and racks around her moving (a pair of mechanical arms coming out of no where to take them off of the rack) and placing her clothes on a long table. She was given a pair of worn-in jeans, a tank top, and a hoodie as well as some fuzzy, black socks; it was simple and comfy, as promised. Changing quickly, she threw her clothes into the hamper, staring at it as it made a whooshing noise and whisking her clothes away to who knows where.

She wandered around the room, amazed at how it seemed to resemble a jungle with the dark green, shaggy carpet and colorful walls. It was almost as if they were a collage, fabric covering parts of the wall, while patches of photographs peeked through almost as though it was sunlight shining through a rainforest's canopy. The ceiling was a sunroof completely, Sabrina idly wondered if she would be able to see the stars at night. She smoothed the dark green fabric of the sweatshirt and white tank top as she continued around the room. She was pretty sure that she saw a leather corset on one of the hangers…

Eventually, she found a part of the wall that didn't make sense, it seemed as though there was an entire part of the room walled off. Walking around it, she found a small indent in the wall, identical to the one on her remote and to access the office. She pressed her thumb on the wall and entered once the door slid open.

The two walls to the right and front of her were glass, the walls behind her a strange, silky-smooth black metal. Running her fingers over it seemed to awaken the computer, the screens turning on and turning a shade of light blue, with folders with people's names on them lining the screen. Seeing one that said Puck, she pressed it, turning around suddenly at the noise of shutters covering the windows. They appeared to be the same material that made up the computer screens only these didn't have anything on them.

"Um, Sabrina? Why did you show up on my remote?" Puck's face looked down on her from the screen, the background showing he was still in the office.

"Huh, I guess these things double as phones, too. Wait a sec, I want to test something." She went up to the screen, placing her remote on a ledge to the side of the screen. Placing her fingers on the image, she found she was able to change its size and even move it around the screen. Holding her remote in one hand and pushing the image to the side, she realized she could actually shift the image onto her remote. "Okay, that is just too cool." She smiled down at Puck, who currently looked very confused.

"Where are you?"

"Just go through the door I went through and keep walking forward, I'll open the door for you." She walked over to the metal door, waving it open with her remote as she watched Puck make his way out of the office. Hearing his gasp and seeing his expression when he saw her closet was priceless.

"Why the hell do you have an astronaut costume in here!" he shouted to her, clearly getting lost in the maze of clothing.

"I do? Well that's fairly cool." She laughed as he grabbed a boa and pretended it was strangling him. "Come on, you have to see this room." She watched on the remote as he took his time wandering through the closet, grabbing random things and either throwing them away in disgust or holding them up to him and saying something sarcastic. This must have continued for five minuets when he came upon the laundry basket. Throwing something inside, his eyebrows rose as he heard the whooshing noise.

"Hey, do you know where this goes?" he asked, grabbing a scarf and repeating the experiment. It seemed that there was a hole at the bottom that sucked the clothes down.

"Nope, now come on! This room is right up your alley, all shiny and techy. I'm lost in here." Sabrina pleaded, but Puck ignored her.

"This is going to be even better than the toilet!" he grinned, grabbing a shoe to toss down. He dropped it but a robotic hand grabbed it out of mid-air.

"I would refrain from doing that, Master Puck. The system is not equipped for footwear to be placed into it." The mechanical arm placed the shoe back in its correct position before cleaning up the mess that Puck had made.

"Sabrina, you're closet has a robotic protector. You don't deserve this." Puck tried to grab the arm to view it up close, but it retracted into the ceiling. "What exactly are you? A central control AI?" he addressed the robot this time. A hologram projected from the ceiling in response.

"You are correct, Master Puck," it was a hologram of Alfred that spoke, an identical hologram appearing in the conference room and frightening Sabrina. "My computer program runs this entire penthouse and can be controlled remotely through the remote you hold in your hand now. The room Miss Sabrina is in at the moment can be used as a direct link to the computer processor should the penthouse be threatened. Of course, the main system is located in the other half of the penthouse and in times of emergency, will be sealed."

"But we just talked to you! Are you able to manifest yourself in physical form?" Puck stared at it, waving his hand through the hologram.

"That is one of the separate installments. They can all be programmed and controlled from this house and your controller. However, I would refrain from doing so for each installment has very delicate programming in order to appear human."

"So, you can show up anywhere in the house?"

"Correct. You can make certain places off limits as you choose. I will leave you to continue exploring the house but my programming has one last message for you:

Be safe. This house has state of the art security, but if someone is inside the house, then it can only protect you for so long. Titanium barriers can cover all windows; some of them have that design already activated. Any instructions for the security protocol are located in your remote. Don't lose them. And good luck."

With that the hologram vanished leaving Sabrina feeling a little sick. The idea that they would be in danger constantly was not a good thought.

Puck hurried to find Sabrina, hesitating for only a moment when he spotted a rather extensive collection of items made out of lace and silk. He stared open mouthed for a few moments before shaking his head and hurrying on, his head bent to avoid making any more intriguing discoveries.

"Hey, Sabrina, you okay?" he asked upon finding the room. The newly red-headed girl looked a bit frazzled.

"Yeah, Alfred just startled me a bit. I think we can talk to Granny from here." She closed the call between the two remotes, scrolling down the list until she found an icon labeled _Grimm Household_. Clicking on it, the lights in the room automatically dimmed, Sabrina staring at the screen as Puck examined the walls.

"This place is ridiculously hi-tech. Lucy must really like touch screens."

"I knew that Lucy designed this place!" Sabrina smiled at him, pulling her hair back in a ponytail and tucking it into her hood. She didn't want the first thing her family asked about to be her hair.

A small bing and the screen showed the Grimm family all squished into the screen.

"Liebling! How are things? Did you get to New York fine? When does school start?" Sabrina tried not to laugh, it was clear that entire household was crowded around the small webcam on her sister's computer.

"We're fine. School starts in two days." Sabrina smiled up at them, laughing as Elvis tried to jump into Daphne's lap in order to see Sabrina.

"So, tell us, how's the house? Oh, please tell me you have a great view. I love the New York skyline." Daphne gushed, her palm in her mouth. She hadn't changed all that much during the war. The main difference was that she was now terrified of thunder, it sounded far too much like the cannon that almost claimed her life.

"It's what was expected. I am a prince after all." Puck's smirk faded after Sabrina slapped him, rubbing the now red spot on his arm.

"It's amazing, Daphne. My dressing room has a glass ceiling and so many of the rooms have walls made up solely of glass."

"Isn't that dangerous?" She asked worriedly.

"No, they have metal barriers that can cover them when under attack. Titanium barriers, Daphne, we'll be fine." She looked relieved, letting out a little laugh.

"So how did the terrible two take the news?" Puck asked. He had nicknamed Henry and Veronica after seeing them kick ass in person. Henry hated it, but Veronica just smiled.

"Not well. Dad panicked, but Mom seemed all for it. You'll probably get a call from them sometime tomorrow."

"Great."

They talked for a while, Sabrina filling them in on all that had happened, and Daphne squealing and insisting that she loved the new red hair when Sabrina finally revealed it. It was late at night when they finally said goodbye, Daphne having fallen asleep and then fallen off her chair. Of course, she didn't wake up in the process of falling, but she would probably have a bruise in the morning.

They quickly said their goodbyes to the family and left the room, making their way back to the living room.

"I guess we should probably go to sleep." Sabrina said, stifling a yawn.

"I suppose." Puck looked down at his feet.

"Well, good night then." Sabrina looked uncomfortable, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Good night." Puck felt so very awkward, though he wasn't sure why. Sabrina started walking towards her room, and he felt like he just had to say something.

"Sabrina." He called out. She turned in response. "Don't let the bed bugs bite." He said with a smile, referencing the time she had woken up from the small bites of his irritable pixies. She smirked in return.

"I better not."

It was like something had broken, the awkwardness suddenly gone. It wasn't so uncomfortable that they were the only two in a large apartment and that they would be going under cover soon. They were friends, and they had handled worse.

"Night, Grimm."

"Good night, Puck."


	3. Chapter 3

**EDITED**

The next morning was interesting to say the least.

Sabrina had awoken the next morning with a lazy smile on her face; her limbs sprawled out as she took full advantage of the space provided by a king sized bed. She had never slept in a bed so comfortable; the sheets seemed to melt around her until all that was left was a silky feeling that seemed to encase her very soul. The pillows were clouds from heaven. There was no other way of putting it. No matter how long she lay on them, they still maintained that perfect coolness that made one smile reflexively.

The sun started at the toes that peeked out from beneath the sheet. They uncurled and stretched farther from the warmth of the sheets, embracing the new warmth from the sun.

As the sun rose in the sky her body responded, stretching lazily as it slowly woke up. The whole process took hours, but by the time Sabrina was awake she felt like a lazy cat lounging in the sun. Sometime during the process, she had tossed the blanket off and only a small part remained covering her already scantily clad body. She had fallen asleep in a tank top and underwear. She had been too tired to put on pajamas, so she had just stripped out of most of what she was wearing and had thrown herself onto the bed where she had immediately passed out.

That was how Puck found her that morning, snuggling a pillow, hair strewn everywhere, and a blanket failing at its job of keeping her decently covered. Somehow, her tank top had ridden up to expose her stomach and her underwear didn't cover much. Puck desperately wished he hadn't barged into the room. He had planned on catching her by surprise and scaring her. Now he was the one caught off guard.

Sabrina had sat up straight upon his rather loud entrance, her eyes wild as she searched her room for the intruder. Upon seeing Puck, she dropped the weapon she held in her hand (her room's remote) and groaned, putting her head in her hands. That was when she realized what she was wearing.

"Puck, get the hell out!" she screeched, grabbing the covers closer to her after she chucked the closest object, now a tissue box. Puck practically sprinted out of the room, the tissue box hitting the back of the now closed bedroom door.

Sabrina ran her fingers through her hair before groaning and dropping back down on the bed. Having Puck see her in practically nothing was not the way she had wanted to start her day.

After a while, she finally got up, crossing her room to enter her ridiculously amazing bathroom. The entire thing had been made to look like it was underwater; the edges of the ceiling were even an aquarium. There were small fish, but the colors were from every spectrum of the rainbow. The result was that there were millions of bright lights darting in the water above her. The aquarium came down a foot on the walls themselves; the tanks decorated with swaying greens and river stones. It was actually rather entrancing.

That was just the main square of the room, which was how the bathroom was set up strangely enough. There was one square that had part of the floor indented about 4 feet: a hot tub/bathtub/shower. It had a ledge or seat, depending on how you wanted to use it, with curved edges to prevent people falling and hurting themselves. The water could come from the ceiling or jets in the side of the tub, there was even a glass barrier that could enclose the tub for privacy. It wasn't much, but it was a strange, warped blue so it would be hard to see what was inside.

Sabrina realized all of this the moment she stepped in the bathroom as instructions for how to control everything showing up on her remote.

The rest of the bathroom was through the archway in the corner. It had a toilet in the corner, nothing extravagant, and a sink. But it was the decorations that were amazing. The entire room was made to look like a Hollywood dressing room from the old-school glamour days. The wall separating the two rooms had long, black shelves. The shelves were filled with various bottles and sprays and labeled boxes. It looked like the interior of a very elite salon. There was one of those old-fashioned Hollywood mirrors above the sink, the bulbs giving off a very natural light. The sink was rectangular, not very deep but quite wide. The counter was white marble; it took up the entire wall. On it were flowers and small, exotic figurines that Sabrina was terrified to touch out of fear of breaking one. The walls were draped with golden and ivory curtains, the mirror lined with red velvet. There was a stool that had brass buttons pressed into the green velvet cushion. The entire room seemed to take her back to those days of class, red lipstick, and cigarettes. It was an overwhelming experience. Grabbing shampoo and conditioner from the shelves, she went back into the other part of the bathroom, planning on having a very relaxing and very warm shower.

Puck on the other hand was doing the opposite. After his plan had backfired he found he needed a very cold shower to distract himself. He was just thankful that he had enough control over his body to prevent certain reactions from occurring (most of the time anyway).

His bathroom was set up the same way as Sabrina's, only his themes were different. The ceiling was still an aquarium, but all the fish were colors of flames while the stone was all black marble. The other room was very different, however. It was all silver and blue lighting, the entire room looked like the inside of a spaceship. There were no round edges, everything at sharp obscure angles. The floor was very slippery, something he realized as he slid into the room. There was a glass cabinet full of bottles, the majority of them cologne or aftershave. Puck quickly put those back, smells like that tend to linger on the bottles.

He left the room quickly, opening his closet to grab some pre-chosen clothes for the day. It was considerably smaller than Sabrina's, though that could just have been because he couldn't see all of it. It was set up so the only clothes he could choose were the ones given to him. This had clearly been done to keep him away from his beloved sweatshirts.

He put on the jeans and green polo provided for him. This just felt so _wrong._ At least it wouldn't be for all that long. He just had to find the bad guy, kick their ass and then they would be back home. Easy. And then could roll in all the mud he liked.

Puck grabbed his remote and managed to convince the closet's computer to at least give him a black zip-up. He knew that Lucy would up the firewalls as soon as she realized he had found a way through her system, but this one victory was enough to make him smile.

He looked around his room, it wasn't as amazing as his room at home but it was good enough. The floor was a dark wood, the bed on a dark green, shaggy carpet. One wall was made up of windows; the view of the New York skyline was incredible. The bed was actually in the middle of the room, though it wasn't a traditional shape. The room was remarkably similar to the dressing room in design; clearly, Lucy had designed the two rooms in the same day. She tended to have different architectural preferences depending on her mood. That was most likely the reason as to why almost every room in the house looked completely different.

After asking Alfred he had his suspicions confirmed. His mom must have asked Lucy to design the house as part of their background for the mission before even asking the two of them if they would like to be a part of it. There was no other explanation for why it was ready for them when they arrived. He couldn't believe his mother sometimes. She never doubted the fact that they would accept, she spent her life expecting others to do exactly what she wanted when she wanted it. Except for that one time he didn't...

He shook his head and went back to appreciating his room. There was no reason to think about what had happened.

Lucy must have known that he was used to sleeping on a trampoline, as the mattress was one of the bounciest he had ever jumped on. It was round and wide enough for him to stretch with his arms above him and still be on the bed. Pillows in earth tones were scattered on the bed, a few were kicked onto the floor from his restless sleep. The base of the bed was made up of shelves with books, trophies from fake sporting events (it was part of his cover) and random figurines placed on them. The only other thing in the room besides the bed and closet was a huge TV and sound system with an extremely comfy couch facing it. It took up the entire right wall (if one was facing the windows). The TV was a mounted flat screen with speakers on both sides and black cabinets beneath. Opening them, he whistled. Inside was every kind of gaming console imaginable, he even had the Wii fit board for some reason. Each station had it's own shelf with all the available remotes lined up next to them. Above each was a shelf full of games, pressing a button on his remote showed that those shelves would come out, revealing even more games stacked behind them. It seemed that he had almost every game available, along with some that hadn't even come out yet.

"Well I'm going to fail school." he grinned. He was tempted to lock the door and play his new array of games all day, but instead he acted responsibly and realized that they only had one more day left to prepare. He couldn't help but realize that several years ago he would have gone with his impulse, not act maturely. He really hated growing up.

He wrapped the remote around his wrist having learned earlier that morning that they could be bent into a watch like shape. In fact he had been planning on telling Grimm after waking her up, but then he had seen her smooth skin and he had been so tempted to join her in bed, wrapping his arms around her…

Her shook his head violently, forcing the thoughts to disappear.  
He quickly tapped a few buttons on the remote, causing the shelves to retract and the door to the closet to close. He really needed a distraction.

He walked out, heading towards the kitchen. Food always managed to distract him. There was a screen on the fridge showing what food was inside. He considered making pancakes but decided on eggs instead. Grimm always preferred eggs. He grabbed some turkey bacon as well and a pan from the rack next to the stove and began to cook.

He was almost done making breakfast when Sabrina decided to join him.

"Mmm, this smells delicious!" Sabrina moaned, her wet hair tied up in a loose bun on top of her head. She looked more like herself today, wearing clothes that he was used to. He wasn't sure how he was going to get used to seeing her in a short skirt every day for the foreseeable future.

They didn't speak until they had finished eating; Puck was surprised as to how much Sabrina ate. Normally she just picked at her plate, it had never occurred to him that she had done so not because she had a small appetite, but because she didn't like Granny's cooking. He couldn't help but wonder how hungry she must be most days if she was capable of eating so much now. She never said a thing about being hungry, she wouldn't. Well at least now she could have normal food each day and not have to worry about feeling guilty for eating giraffe like she always did. He never understood that.

"Are you seriously staring at me again?" she asked incredulously, putting her fork down for the first time to glare at him.

"Just wondering if you're going to have any leftovers for me to eat." He quickly looked back at his food, shoving more food in his mouth. Why had he said that? He didn't want her food; he wanted her to eat it!

"Well too bad. If you want more food, make it yourself."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he got up to make more bacon, throwing some bread in the toaster for good measure. After it was finished he put it back on the counter, hiding a small smile when Sabrina stole one of his pieces of bread. He missed her confused look when he didn't complain about her stealing his food.

Breakfast continued in silence, with the two of them loading the dishwasher once they were full.

"So what now?" Sabrina asked after they were comfortable in the living room, the contents of the binder on the floor and furniture around them.

"I think my mother is coming over later to make sure that we're still here. She doesn't have much faith in me anymore." He said with a groan, leaning his head on the couch behind him. He looked back down at the pages surrounding them and groaned again, hiding his face in his hands. "Too many words." He sounded like someone had asked him to read the entirety of Les Miserables in the original French.

Sabrina was only half-listening as she had picked up a new document. Reflexively she reached down from her spot on the couch and patted his head. Her hand stayed on his head and she began to run her fingers through his hair, too absorbed in her reading to be aware of her actions. She stroked his hair slowly, Puck leaning back into her hand in response to the pleasing chills now running down his spine. A smile found its way across his lips. For a moment is was quiet, the two of them completely at ease. That was when Puck unintentionally let out a rather loud sigh.

Sabrina jumped at the realization that she was responsible for his noise of pleasure, pulling her hand away quickly. Puck felt confusion over why she had stopped and then blushed when he realized what he had done. He turned to say something only to see a very red Sabrina looking rather intently at the piece of paper in front of her.

"So, the two of you are actually doing your research." Puck practically leapt into the air at the sound of his mother's voice, scattering pages everywhere.

"I'm a Grimm, we don't keep those journals for fun." Sabrina silently thanked Titania for her sudden appearance, glad to have a distraction from what had just happened.

She looked up to find Titania staring at her, scrutinizing her through narrowed eyes.

"It's an improvement, but you'll have to work hard to make the other students believe you come from a family with money. I suppose it was the best Lucy could do." She said dryly after taking in Sabrina's new appearance. Puck fumed at her comment. How dare she!? And why was Sabrina not reacting?

"Lucy gave me a new wardrobe and some make-up tips. Even Puck didn't recognize me initially."

"I'm not sure how convincing that is, seeing as how unobservant my son usually is."

Sabrina was about to respond when her phone rang, from the look on her face Puck could tell her parents had finally gotten around to calling.

"This might take a while." She said with an apologetic tone, leaving the room quickly. Puck turned on his mother the moment she left the room.

"What exactly is your problem?" he had to force himself to stay quiet, his fists clenched out of anger.

"Oh don't bother Puck." She brushed his words aside carelessly, taking one of the seats in the room, "We both know that you're completely incompetent as both a soldier and a spy and that Sabrina is the tougher of the two of you. She knows how to defend her family and handle constructive criticism. She knows what matters in a fight and will go out of her way to protect it. I was just making sure she still possessed those skills and knew how to separate her feelings from what needs to be done." Puck listened in silence, his fists clenched as he stared at her. Titania examined her nails as she spoke, speaking to him as if he were a child that couldn't quite grasp what she was saying, "To be honest, I'm sure that Sabrina would be capable of handling all this herself. For a mortal her skills are quite impressive. But she is a mortal, and that would make it difficult for her to infiltrate a group of everafters. For that she has to rely on you unfortunately. All you need to do is get in the group and relay the information back to Sabrina, I'm sure she'll manage to do the rest." She examined her hand before looking at him straight on, her voice lowering, "In fact, the only reason she wouldn't be able to pull of this mission would be because of your inability to hide your feelings for her." After finishing her speech she went back to examining her hand. Puck took a step towards his mother and was about to protest, and loudly at that, when Sabrina reentered the room. She chose not to comment on its tense atmosphere.

"So my parents aren't happy with the situation but there isn't much that they can do from Italy. Hopefully Granny will be able to convince them that what we're doing is necessary." She walked over to where she had sat before, subtly brushing her fingers across Puck's back as she passed behind him. He felt his muscles loosen at her touch and his raged lessened. How had she known that would pacify him?

"Good, it wouldn't do to have them storming in. Now, about your backgrounds-"

"Yeah, I wanted to say something about that." Sabrina interrupted and gestured at the papers around her, "This is a lot of stuff, too much for us to remember accurately. The students aren't going to interrogate us. Teenagers don't tend to want to know every single thing about each other's childhoods immediately upon meeting each other. So this is what I propose: we tell them as little as possible. Not only will it lessen the odds of one of us messing up, but it will also give us an air of mystery. Everyone loves a puzzle and, if anything, it will draw people in. We tell them the bare minimum like what our names are, Sabrina Clarke and Robin Anderson, and that we're old family friends. Let them guess the rest or get it in small doses. We'll let them listen to rumors and wonder what's true and what isn't, it'll make it easier to keep the truth hidden."

Titania glanced at Puck, the smirk on her face saying 'See? This is why she's better than you'.

"I agree completely Sabrina, anything to keep your real identities a secret." she looked down at her watch before continuing, "It's almost 3, I should leave if I'm going to make my next appointment." She stood up, shaking Sabrina's hand before heading for the elevator.

"It's been a pleasure Sabrina, I hope to hear only good things the next time I come by. And Puck," she was in the elevator now, speaking as the door closed, "Do your best."

He stood there, seething. He hated her. He hated her. He loathed her very existence. The very fact that they were related repulsed him. He-

"Do you want to go punch something?" She posed the question nonchalantly, purposefully acting uninterested. She knew how to act when he was like this.

"God yes."

nynynynynynynynynynynynynyny nynnynynynynynynynynynynynny nyny

"Holy mother-" he continued with a slew of curses, a few of which she'd first heard a few days ago from Titania. She made a mental note to ask Puck if they were special faerie curses.

"Aww, did I hurt you?" She asked in a baby voice, faking sympathy. She danced a few steps back, keeping her hands up in fighting position.

They were in the other half of the apartment- the training area. The room was open, no walls separating the different sections. The closest thing that came to a wall was the opaque divider in the corner of the room that hid the showers and changing room. There were two showers side-by-side, a metal frame and curtain providing privacy. The changing room was open due to an oversight by designer. They had made a joke along the lines of Puck wondering if Sabrina could keep her eyes to herself and Sabrina saying she could ask the same thing of him considering all the staring he'd done recently. They had also discovered two beds that folded out of the wall, just in case they were barricaded in.

Another section was a storage area for weapons and espionage gear, the remote providing an instruction manual when placed over a weapon. There were also food supplies and other survival gear. Next to that was a computer terminal. Neither of them had touched it yet. Sabrina felt like Puck would be more at home there, she got confused just by glancing over at the series of buttons on the console.

And then there was the training area. That was where Puck and Sabrina had spent the past hour sparring. They didn't bother using gloves, they both knew the others strength. They had just wrapped their hands to prevent split knuckles.

"You kicked me in the gut!" He yelled at her in indignation as if to defend his groan of pain.

"You'll live." She lowered her hands and stepped away from him, "I think I'm done for the day, I don't think you can take any more beatings." She grinned and lowered her gaze, focusing on unwrapping the bandages on her hands. That was why she didn't see Puck's attack until it was too late and she was pinned on the floor, Puck on top of her.

"No one beats the Trickster King. I just let you win." He smirked as she struggled to get free, his hands pinning hers above her head and his legs trapping hers.

"Really? So you wanted that bruise on your gut?"

"Oh please, you couldn't bruise me if you tried. I'm immorta-" He didn't get to finish as Sabrina's wrenched her legs free, kneeing him in the stomach. She used her momentum to flip them so that she was now straddling his waist, though he still had a grip on her hands. He tried to force his way up but she shoved him back down, grinning at his frustrated expression. She didn't realize that his frustration was not from her having the upper hand, but from the want that was brought about from their position. It took all of his will not to push his hips upwards into hers.

"Really? So that didn't hurt at all? Maybe you're just weaker than I thought." Her grin just aggravated him. She was so pleased with herself, convinced she had him trapped. She was completely unaware of the war that was raging in Puck's mind as he fought down a particularly embarrassing physical reaction. She was completely unaware of what she did to him. It was infuriating.

However seeing her smile widen made the turmoil come to a rest, and gave him the burst of energy he needed to gain the advantage. He pulled her down on top of him so that her hands were pinned against his chest and his legs were wrapped around her back. She was trapped and he had the upper hand again. However the overwhelming feeling that came from having her body pressed against him made him immediately regret his actions.

She struggled for a few moments, her movements only making it worse for him. He bit back a groan, subconsciously tightening his hold on her. It was becoming increasingly difficult to control himself. She stopped squirming at that, and looked at him as if to say something. It was then that they both realized their faces were practically touching, only a few inches separating them. Sabrina was startled by the intensity in Puck's expression. It wasn't a look of victory, but one of pure need, and she didn't approve of her reaction to it. She could feel a heavy blush spread across her cheeks and her brain was screaming at her unresponsive body to move or do something because this was Puck she was pressed up against and the sensations she was feeling were completely wrong because it was Puck of all people and why couldn't she stop staring at his lips oh god-

Puck's grip on her lessened for a second and she took the opportunity to jump upright, stumbling in the process.

"I need a shower." She declared, wincing when her voice trembled.

He watched as she made her way to the shower, not moving as gracefully as she usually would have. He smirked when he realized that she was just as affected by their encounter as he was. Maybe she wasn't completely repulsed by his presence after all.

He didn't bother getting up, instead listening to the soft sound of clothing being thrown on the ground and the stuttering start of the shower.

He took a few moments to calm himself down before getting up, realizing that he needed a shower as well. He did his best to ignore the fact that Sabrina was naked and soaked only a few feet from him while he undressed. He was just about to get into the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, when Sabrina came out of hers.

She had her towel wrapped around her torso, wringing her hair in her hands to get rid of any excess water. He was about to make a hasty exit when he noticed Grimm glance at his chest and give a small smile. Her smiling at his chest was not something he could just allow without comment.

"Don't refuse yourself a proper look Grimm, I know I'm a perfect example of the ideal man." He smirked, posing with his hands on his hips. Sabrina's grin widened and she walked over to him until their bodies were almost pressed together, her hand coming to rest on his chest. His heart jumped. This was not what he had planned.

"You are indeed a perfect example." She had never used that tone of voice with him, and he knew it would find its way into his dreams tonight, "A perfect example of what happens when someone fights me." She laughed, poking her finger into the bruise on his side and walked away, ignoring his flinch.

"Great, you've ruined a masterpiece. And I didn't even mark you."

"Sure you did."

"Where?" He hadn't thought he had hit her that hard.

She turned around to show him her shoulder where a bruise was starting to form. "I think I got it when you slammed me on the floor, it's not as big as the one I gave you though." She didn't seem to care at all as she grabbed some clothes from her locker. He made a mental note to be more careful when fighting her, those bruises would be hard to explain at school. Puck headed into his shower, happy for the distraction the water provided. One of these days he wasn't going to be able to control himself, and he knew Sabrina would never let him live it down.

nynynynnynynynynynynynynnyny nynynynynynynynynynynyynny

"Take off your shirt."

The two of them had just finished eating dinner and were relaxing in the TV room, going over the information in the binder one last time. It was off of the living room and seemed to be designed for relaxing. The room had couches and chairs of different shapes and sizes set up in a half-circle facing the room's massive television. There was an oval table in the center, set at the perfect height for those sitting on the floor. There was a bookcase in the corner with a cabinet full of every movie imaginable next to it and a popcorn machine in the opposite corner.

"What?" Puck looked at Sabrina in confusion.

"Shirt. Off. Now." He blinked at her.

"Do you want to keep that bruise?" she held up a jar of ointment, Puck recognizing it as a concoction that got rid of bruises within a few hours. He stood up from his spot on the floor and took of his shirt, waiting for her to apply it.

"I'm not going to put it on you. Do it yourself." She tossed the jar at him after grabbing a little for herself, pulling aside her shirt with her other hand and rubbing it on her shoulder. He did the same, watching as his skin immediately absorbed the cream. He pulled his shirt back on and went back to his reading, trying to ignore the disappointment he felt in having to apply the cream himself. He tried to focus on how miserable the next day was going to be. Where they really going to make him learn?

"Are you nervous?" She didn't look up as she spoke

"A little." He answered frankly. There was no point in lying to her. She looked up in surprise.

"The Trickster King, nervous?"

"Aren't you?"

"I am. I'm a teenage girl who's transferring into high school. Most girls only have to worry about getting zits, I have to worry about someone finding out who I am and trying to kill me."

"You won't get zits."He said sincerely. She laughed in response.

"Thank you for that promise Puck. But seriously, what are we going to do? I mean we have all of these back-stories but how are we going to act? We need a strategy."

Puck thought for a moment before turning to her.

"I have an idea. I feel like it'll make things a lot easier for us."

"Do tell."

The next few hours were full of them plotting, making a plan for their first day. Depending on how people responded they have different plans for the rest of the school year, or however long the mission lasted.

Before they knew it, it was eleven at night, both of them realizing it was probably time to call it a night. They wanted to be well rested for tomorrow.

They had gathered up their papers and were bringing them to their rooms when Puck stopped and turned around.

"Good night Sabrina." She looked around in surprise. She looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Good night Puck. I'll see you in the morning. "


	4. Chapter 4

**EDITED**

_Previously…_

The two teens looked up at the imposing building wondering if maybe this time they were in over their heads.

"You know, we can still leave. Titania said that have until the bell rings to make up our minds as to whether or not we really want to do this." Her voice was small as the students walked by them, their eyes staring at the unfamiliar faces.

"We're already here Grimm. Plus, I'm not worried. It's only high school after all."

A sharp sound caused Sabrina to jump, her eyes wide as she realized that the decision was made for her.

"I guess we don't have a choice anymore."

"Come on Grimm, we have a mission to complete."

_Present…_

An elderly looking woman greeted the two of them the moment they stepped within the building. She was just all in black, with the school crest pinned on her blazer. Her graying hair was pulled up in a bun, though her face showed little sign of aging.

"You two must be the new students, Sabrina Clarke and Robin Anderson." She shook each of their hands upon saying their names. "I'm Mrs. Garte. Welcome to your first day of high school. If you'd follow me we can get you all of your necessary information and you can join your new classmates." Sabrina liked this woman immediately; she didn't waste time.

"Mrs. Garte, please call me Puck. All of my friends do." Sabrina almost gagged from the charm oozing from Puck.

"Hm. A charmer. You'll have to be more genuine if you want to last here." Sabrina allowed herself a small smile. Anyone who wasn't afraid to call out Puck was someone she was a fan of. Mrs. Garte motioned for them to follow her down the hallway, pointing out certain rooms as they walked.

"What just happened?" Puck whispered to her. There was no real need to be quiet; students still clogged the hallways so their noise masked their voices.

"You just got called out. Expect it to happen a lot in this place. Something tells me the people around here have actually have an IQ above 120." Puck scowled at her before turning back to Mrs. Garte, pretending to pay attention to the tour (they already knew the layout of the school from their binders).

From all of the looks Puck was getting as they made their way down the hallway, Sabrina realized that quite a few of the girls might not mind Puck's idiocy. Or maybe the uniform fooled them. Puck's new look gave the impression that he might be able to hold up an intelligent conversation.

The school colors were white, black, and hunter green (with the occasional splash of silver). Boys were expected to wear black pants (not jeans or sweatpants), nice black shoes (no sneakers or beach shoes), and a white shirt everyday. The green tie, sweater vest and black blazer (they have to bring in their blazer every day but they didn't have to wear it unless a teacher says to) were only required on dress days. Girls had to wear a skirt each day (dark green or plaid black and light grey), shoes with a heel not exceeding 1 inch (no sneakers or beach shoes), and a white shirt. Black shoes with knee-high socks and sweaters (sweater vests in the summer) were required on dress days. Ties were optional for girls.

Because it was the first day the school was lenient and it wasn't a dress day, apparently those were every Wednesday due to the school-wide assemblies. This meant that they were able to dress down for their first day, getting away with a more relaxed appearance, and boy did Puck pull it off. It was strange to see him so clean and dressed in nice clothes. Sabrina was still amazed that he hadn't had a fit when he found out what the school uniform was. His shirtsleeves were rolled up, showing off the muscles he had developed, and then kept after, the war. He hadn't bothered brushing his hair, not that he ever did, so he had the bed head look that most guys used obscene amounts of product to achieve. A plain black backpack slung over one shoulder completed the look.

Puck knew that the girls were checking him out; just because Sabrina wasn't attracted to him it didn't mean that others weren't. He knew he should probably look over and wink at one of them but he didn't want to risk accidentally looking at Sabrina.

She had opted for a white polo shirt with one too many buttons undone. The shirt was tucked into her green skirt and she wore brown leather gladiator sandals. Her normally straight hair had been tousled, the red waves making her eyes seem even bluer. She had a brown leather satchel backpack over her shoulders. Overall, she looked nothing like how she usually did. It was unnerving.

"And here we are, the Administration Office. I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot of you here Mr. Anderson." Puck opened his mouth to protest but Sabrina elbowed him in the side, cutting him off before he could speak. "This office is open only during school hours, though you'll find that students often stay late at school to meet with teachers and to take advantage of our resources. If you ever have any questions about school policies or if you're having problems with a fellow student, this is the place to come. This way." She led them out of the main office, which had a row of chairs for visitors and a long desk where two women worked, neither of them looking up from what they were doing, and through a side door.

The office contained a desk with a computer, papers and several knickknacks such as a miniature toy dinosaur, a vase with a sunflower in it, a metal paperweight with intricate designs, and one of those glass cubes with engravings inside. Mrs. Garte took a seat behind the desk and gestured for them to sit before rifling through the cabinets next to her desk.

"Chocolate?" she asked, placing a jar full of Hershey Kisses on desk before going back to the filing cabinet. Sabrina thanked her for the offer but that she was good while Puck just dived in. He was about to reach for another Kiss when Mrs. Garte grabbed the bowl and placed it just out of Puck's reach, not acknowledging the fact that Puck had already eaten half of the bowl. She looked at what Sabrina assumed to be their 'transcripts' (Titania had gotten falsified documents for their cover) before looking up.

"So, you both transferred from the same school? I take that to mean that the two of you know each other." They nodded in response. "Well then, I suppose that will make things easier for you, it's always nice to know someone when you go to a new school. Especially when you transfer in for sophomore. Well I wouldn't worry about making friends in your grade; this school is quite welcoming and close-knit. We encourage the entire school to interact with each other, creating a real sense of school unity. It's always helpful to have a friend who's a senior and already knows the secrets of this school." She grinned at them before taking out two more folders, sliding them across the table to the two teens. "These folders should have everything that you need. I'll give you a few moments to look over your schedules, I need to go find your student guide; she should have been here by now." She gave them both a welcoming smile and left the office.

The folders contained their individual locker numbers, a student manual, their schedules, a list of clubs and teams and how to join them, and a school calendar with school holidays and events already filled in.

Of course they had had access to all of this before, but just in case they were being watched they compared schedules and murmured about clubs. The two of them had very few classes together so that they would be able to interact with as many different students as possible. Their schedules consisted of Social Studies (American History, Puck was in the Honors class), Biology, Math (Algebra 2 with Trig for Sabrina-the honors class-and Geometry for Puck), English (American Literature), Language (French for Sabrina, Latin for Puck-he already spoke it), one elective (Computer Programming for Puck, Ethics for Sabrina, one period for clubs every Thursday, and Lunch. The only periods they had together were Gym and Lunch.

"Good, the two of you got a chance to acquaint yourselves with your schedules." Mrs. Garte re-entered the room, an older girl following her. Her blonde hair was obviously treated and she was revealing a dangerous amount of cleavage, more so than Sabrina. Puck couldn't help but notice how attractive she was. "This is Elizabeth and she has graciously offered to be your guide for today. She'll be in charge of helping you get acquainted and finding your nook within this school. It may not be the largest school with only sixty students in each grade, but we do have quite a lot of diversity. She's a senior so any questions you have, she should have no problem in answering. Now before you get going I suppose you should be meeting with the Principal…" at that moment her phone rang. Mrs. Garte listening for a few moments before looking up at them. "This needs my full attention, you can meet the Principal later. Elizabeth? Why don't you show them the school, and make sure they get to their classes on time." And with that she ushered them out of her office, locking her door behind them. Sabrina glanced over at the Principals office; she would definitely need to meet with them later.

Elizabeth led them out of the office. Or rather she walked forwards and expected them to follow.

"So." Elizabeth stopped them once they had walked a good distance away from the office. "We need to clear a few things up. One, I am not here because I have any interest in making friends with new students, I'm here because being on the Student Committee looks great on college applications and I got stuck with being a Greeter this year. Two, never, never, _never_, call me Elizabeth. No one calls me Elizabeth except for Mrs. Garte and that's just because she's an old crow. You may call me Elle. Not Eliza, not Beth, not Bethy. _Elle_. Got it?" She didn't wait for them to respond and she turned around, continuing down the hallway. "You guys are lucky, first period never starts until twenty minutes after the school bell rings and since it's the first day we get an extra fifteen minutes. You're supposed to use the time to eat breakfast in the cafeteria, meet with teachers or print out your homework. Most of us just use it to slack off though." She turned sharply to face them. "Let me guess. You guys each came from some suburb where you were the top of the school and coasted by in all of your classes. Well that's not going to work here. Every student here has parents who are the top of their respective fields, overachievers, and expect the same from their kids. We're all used to the obscene workload and take our breaks where we can. But you guys… I can just tell that you're in over your heads. You guys are going to crash and burn in the first month." She gave them a cold smile.

"Are you really so naïve that you think you know our life story from knowing us for just a few minutes?" Sabrina said with a raised eyebrow. Puck glanced at her, recognizing the tone in her voice. It was usually the tone that she had before slaughtering another monster. "Let's see if I can do the same. You've been given everything you've wanted your entire life, with the promise that it would all go away the moment you failed. You've pushed yourself every step of the way, never settling for second best. You're probably valedictorian of your grade and also known as one of the more popular people. But having that reputation comes at a cost and I wouldn't be surprised if you're exhausted every moment of the day. But you can't afford yourself a break to recuperate, because if you do then you're leaving an opening for someone to take your place. You're used to controlling every little detail in your life and suddenly you're given two wild cards. We threaten everything you've worked for. That's why you're being so aggressive towards us. You have no idea whether were going to crash and burn or end up being even better than you. You figure that the best way to make sure we never get a chance to succeed is to scare us at the beginning, making sure that we know our place. But Elle, you really have no idea who we are. We're not here to upstage you, but that doesn't mean it's not going to happen. If I were in you're place I'd follow a very important creed: _keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer_."

Elle paused for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "Well that's a first. What are your names again?

"She's Sabrina Clarke and I'm Robin Anderson."

Elle laughed again. "Well Sabrina Clarke and Robin Anderson, welcome to our school. If you keep up that attitude you're going to accomplish some very interesting things here." She turned to Sabrina. "You got lucky with me, but some other people in school might not take such threats so kindly. I'd make a point of not offending everyone I meet if I were you." She turned to Puck now. "And you," she looked him up and down, "you'll do well enough here with looks like that. I suggest using your inevitable popularity to keep your friend out of trouble." She looked over at Sabrina, a strange smile on her face. "Something tells she'll need it."

Elle let the silence linger for a few moments before grinning broadly and continuing down the hallway. "Anyway, I might as well make sure you don't get lost on your first day." She proceeded to give a much more in-depth tour than the one Mrs. Garte had given, giving more personal details to certain locations. Sabrina made mental notes of the few important things that she said: that no one cared about each others parents (so no one bothered with last names) because the school had enough rivalries without dealing with the parents feuds, that working hard was something everyone was expected to do, and that no one had ever actually met the Principal. She mentioned something about her being on sick leave before continuing. Mrs. Garte was the one that ruled the school in the Principals absence.

"What do you guys have first?" She asked as they neared the cafeteria, a bunch of students appraising them as they past them by.

"I've got English with Mr. Rosenthal and Puck's got Bio with Mr. Greenburg." Sabrina answered, not bothering to check her schedule.

"Puck?" Elle looked at the two of them in confusion.

"My nickname." He answered. The two of them had decided that it would be easier if Puck were known as Puck and not Robin. It would be easier if Sabrina didn't have to correct herself every time she talked to him.

"So the two of do know each other." She crossed her arms, suddenly very interested. "I had thought so."

"We transferred from the same school." Explained Sabrina.

"Ah. So did the two of you ever date?"

Sabrina barely kept in a laugh.

"I'm more of a blonde type." He said. Elle smirked, twirling a golden lock around one finger. Sabrina tried not to think about what he just said and reminded herself that she was currently a ginger.  
"Good to know." She practically purred. "Hungry?"

It seemed as though she was addressing Puck more than Sabrina, and that she was talking about anything _but_ food.

"I think we're good." Sabrina said, forcing Elle to look at her.

"Another time then." Elle said dismissively. "Come on, I'll drop the two of you off at your classes. I'm going to assume that you don't need to stop at your lockers; they'll be easy for you to find. All Sophomore lockers are on the third floor." They talked some more on their way up, Elle giving them advice on their teachers. Sabrina ignored the fact that Elle was walking quite close to Puck.

They dropped Puck off on the second floor by the Bio lab, Sabrina turning around as they left to give him a thumbs-up for good luck. Elle quickly led her up a flight of stairs to her class.  
"Here we are, Rosenthal's class." Sabrina was about to go in but Elle stopped her. "I like you Sabrina, so don't mess this up. If you turn out to be a needy loser then I'm not going to help you. No one will. You either catch on quick or you fail, there is no coasting. And if you fail, well then you won't be here for very long and no one will miss you. Enjoy you're first day!" she wiggled her fingers in farewell before strutting off, calling out to a few other seniors at the end of the hall.

Sabrina regarded the girl as she left. Elle could be a valuable asset in making new friends, but she wasn't stupid enough to believe that the girl actually liked her. Elle had just been taking Sabrina's advice, and was keeping her enemies close. Well Sabrina could easily do the same thing; there was no reason as to why she couldn't benefit from their relationship.

She turned to face her classroom door, rolling her shoulders back and raising her head. She was about to face her first class. She could do this. She had to do this.

She opened the door and stepped in; the school year had just begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**EDITED**

Today had been rather different. Sabrina wasn't used to being treated like a kid. The war had proven to her family that she deserved the independence that she had always asked for, and from then on she had been regarded as an adult.

But now she was back to being treated like a high school student and, to say the least, she wasn't pleased.

The classes themselves hadn't been all that interesting, though it was strange that her largest class so far had only seventeen people in it. Her first class had started with the teacher handing her a Macbooks with all of the software already installed. It seemed as though everyone got their own the first day of Freshman year. There was an extra application called Firstclass (AN-an actual application) that allowed everyone in the school, including teachers, to email each other and had places for teachers to post homework for their classes. It allowed students to email their homework assignments directly to the teachers and for teachers to upload documents to their class conference so that students could have access to their notes or handouts. Sabrina had gotten a student ID with the laptop, though she didn't know where the picture they used had come from.

Each teacher so far had made her stand up in the front of the class and introduce herself. It wasn't something that she enjoyed. She felt like a piece of meat up for sale with all of the guys ogling her and the girls deciding what they thought of her before she even had a chance to open her mouth. It was disgusting. But she had sucked it up and smiled and answered their questions the same way every time.

All of the classes had been very introductory with the teachers going over what they would be covering for the year. She had been surprised that a few had assigned homework, though they had given the impression that is was mainly introductory for what they would be doing for the rest of the year. Sabrina hadn't really paid attention, instead she had whispered with those around her. She made a point of befriending someone new in each class. At this point she had a good group of people that she was sitting with at lunch.

"So Sabrina, how does this school compare with your old one?" Asked Jasper. He was a tall African-American who, as far as Sabrina could tell, didn't have a threatening bone in his body. In short, he was a sweetheart.

"Well let's see. The teachers still barely have a grasp on what their teaching and expect the students to know things that they haven't taught. And the students… well they seem to be okay." Jasper faked a hurt look. "But the food, dear lord the food is good."

Sabrina wasn't exaggerating. The Chef, as the school called her, worked at a five star restaurant before coming to work at the school, though no one knew why. Sabrina had discovered a pastry table and an assortment of fresh fruit available every day for breakfast and lunch in addition to numerous cereal dispensers. There was a salad bar with avocado sushi available for lunch every day, as well as two sides that changed as often as the menu. The lunch for the day was mac & cheese; apparently it was a school favorite. Sabrina could see why, she had to keep from moaning as she swallowed another golden forkful.

"It's not fair. How on earth do you eat so much and stay so thin?" complained Isabelle, a blonde who was currently pushing a salad around her plate.

"You do realize that you're the skinniest girl in the grade?" Sabrina stared at her incredulously.

"You really think so?" Isabelle said appreciatively and smiled for a moment but didn't pick up her fork, simply pushing the greens around her plate. Sabrina looked at her in concern and opened her mouth to say something, only to be stopped by Alex. She put a hand on Sabrina's shoulder and shook her head. Sabrina got the message.

Alexx was a petite little girl who apparently had an opera worthy singing voice. Sabrina liked the ethnic looking girl; she didn't let others overlook her just because of her size. It seemed as though she was the one who looked after Isabelle as she offered the girl some of her pasta, ignoring Isabelle's protests as she put some on her plate.

"So Sabrina, please enlighten us as to how you keep that magnificent figure. It truly is a sight to behold." Max said with a smile that could easily seduce Mrs. Garte. He was a shameless flirt and completely proud of it. Sabrina wouldn't have been surprised if every girl in school harbored some kind of crush on him. He was tall, dark, handsome, and charming as hell, but for some reason her creeped her out. Sabrina had the feeling that he wasn't nearly as gentlemanly as he pretended to be as he hid crude comments beneath fanciful vocabulary. She finished chewing before responding.  
"I box in my free time." She said before shoving another forkful in her mouth. This stuff was delicious. She watched in amusement as her new friends looked at her with a series of different emotions.

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Sammy, tucking her curly brown hair behind her ear. She was an optimistic girl who seemed delighted at everything. Sabrina was looking forward to the classes they had together.

"It's just something I picked up. You're school has a team right?"

"We do, but you won't get on. " Kristen said darkly. She was blunt, and seemed to have no problems in bursting other's bubbles. She tended to be quiet but when she came out from behind her shield of dark hair, what she said tended to be to the point. She spoke her mind and Sabrina couldn't help but respect her for it.

"Be nice Kristen, you don't know that." Jasper chided her.

"Oh come on. The boxing team is, and has always been, dominated by boys. I'm also fairly sure the only way a girl can be on the team is if she's a lesbian."

"Kristen!" Sammy cried out as she looked at the dark girl in disbelief.

"No, she actually has a point. There was one girl on the team who graduated a couple years before we became freshmen. You probably didn't notice because in the old club photos she looks rather, well, masculine." Isabelle said quickly. Sabrina realized that Isabelle probably had a wealth of random knowledge if she was able to provide such random trivia on the spot.

"You know Sabrina, this isn't a judgemental school. We're all liberal here so we'd have no problem if you were-"

"Nope. I'm definitely into boys." Sabrina cut Alex off, knowing what she was about to ask.

"Well that's pleasant to hear." Max said with a grin. Sabrina stared at Max, eyes wide. "Apology's for the enthusiasm, though you really can't blame me." And with that he went back to eating.

The bell rang right before Alex was about to speak, most likely to chide Max for his creepiness.

Sabrina and her friends dropped off their dishes and walked out of the cafeteria, grabbing their bags that they had left in the hallway. Sabrina was happy that people were so comfortable with leaving their stuff just lying around, she knew it would be helpful later in the year when her backpack held more than a folder, pencil case, wallet, remote, and laptop and weighed approximately fifty pounds.

"Come on Sabrina, we can't be late for French class. Ms. Remaud yells at us when we are and for some reason her yelling in French is much more terrifying then her yelling in English." Alex said, shivering at some old memory. Sabrina waved good-bye to her other friends before running after Alex who had already started down the hall. She was surprisingly fast.

"So Sabrina, what do you think of the new guy?"

nynynynynynynynnyynynnynyynn ynynynynynynynynynynynyny

This school was weird. He wasn't sure what it was exactly that made him feel that way. Maybe it was the fact that no one seemed to know anyone else's last names, maybe it was the fact that the school was so small, or maybe it was his goddamn hormones acting up again. What ever it was, his food tasted funny and he really didn't feel like eating it. Not liking his food was something that he wasn't used to and he could only blame the changes in his body that he was completely against. Goddamn puberty.

"So Puck, thinking of joining any teams?" asked Sanjay between bites. He was a huge sports fan and apparently the star of the schools lacrosse team. His parents were very proud of him and wanted him to succeed. They had actually had a specialist design a strict diet for him, which explained the strange salad he was eating.

"I was thinking of joining the fencing team. I bet I can make captain by the end of the year."

"Oh so your pretty good with your sword?" Emily said with a wink. Though she was the only girl at the table, she was by far the biggest pervert. She flirted shamelessly with everyone, boy and girl. According to her she just liked watching people squirm.

"Stop it Emily." Scolded George. He was Emily's best friend and the only one that she didn't flirt with.

"But George-"

"No." George took of his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Give the guy a break, it's his first day." And with that he put his glasses back on and went back to reading The Great Gatsby. Puck could tell that he was a bookworm.

"You do realize we don't have to start reading that for another week." Said Nathan. He was very much a slacker despite his intelligence. Puck guessed that intelligence was the only reason he hadn't failed out of school. George didn't acknowledge him, except to knock his hand away when Nathan waved it in front of his face.

"Don't bother, I've been naked front of him while he was reading and he never even snuck a peek." Emily said nonchalantly, sipping at her smoothie. A school that provided smoothies… what was with this place?

"I don't understand how anyone can like books that much." Puck shuddered, forcing himself to not flinch away from the offensive object.

"You don't like books?" George looked at him with wide eyes, not believing that someone could dislike books. Luckily for Puck the bell rang at that moment.

"Come on along Puck, I'll escort your fine ass to Latin class." Emily said with a smirk, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

Puck jumped out of her reach and hurried out of the cafeteria, Emily's laugh following him out.

School was weird.

Nynynynynynynnynynynynynynny nynyny

"So Puck, no chance of you joining the lacrosse team?"

"Nope, I'm strictly a fencer." Sanjay had been bothering Puck for the past two periods to join lacrosse after he witnessed the boy sliding across the classroom floor on his knees to catch a falling laptop. He would have to be more careful about his reflexes from now on.

"Who is that and do I have a chance with her?" Ben's comment caused the rest of the guys to look. He must have been referring to Sabrina, as she was the only one by the entrance of the school. She must have been waiting for him, as the rest of the school was practically empty as this point. Max had insisted that they show him the make-out spots around the school while the rest of the guys opted to provide more practical information. Puck had decided that while the rest of the guys were decent, Max was an asshole. There was something about him that seriously bothered Puck.

"That would be the bodacious addition to our grade, Sabrina. I can't help but worry about my grades in the classes we share as she is enthralling to gaze upon." Max said with a heavy sigh that did not match the lecherous smile on his lips. Now Puck really wanted to punch him. Perfect. Stupid Grimm, dressing like that and forcing him to be protective…

"You might want to learn some restraint, I've already called dibs." Sanjay said, patting Max on the back.

"Don't be so medival Sanjay, I say we let the lady decide for herself.

Puck couldn't help but get the feeling that if Max had been the first to call dibs, he would be outraged that someone questioned its authority.

"Max, just let me have this one for once-" The two started arguing over who would get Sabrina, trying to keep their voices low as they neared her. Nathan joined in on the argument, probably because he wanted a shot at Sabrina if he got the chance. Sabrina must have heard them approaching because she looked up from her phone and crossed her arms.

She stood there, eyebrow raised as they approached.

"Are you coming or am I going to have to walk home alone?" She asked, raising her chin as if challenging him. The guys stopped both their movement forward and their arguing in confusion, unsure of whom she was addressing.

"Is she talking to us?" Whispered Nathan, completely confused.

"Sorry guys, I've got to go." Puck said as he walked ahead. Sabrina didn't wait for him as she exited the building clearly expecting him to follow.

"Wait, you know her?" Nathan asked incredulously.  
"Yeah, we've been friends for ages. We even live together." And with that he staked his claim on Sabrina, making it clear that if any of the guys wanted to go after Sabrina, he would be standing in their way.

Let the competition begin.


	6. Chapter 6

**EDITED**

"It just doesn't make sense!" Sabrina grabbed her head in frustration, resisting the urge to hit it against the wall. Puck stared at the papers for a moment before standing up.

"That's it. I give up. This is just too difficult; I can't deal with it. You're on your own."  
He walked away with his hands on his head.

"Don't you dare leave me Puck, you're the only reason I got into this in the first place. I can't do this without you." She glowered at him.

"Fine. But I honestly don't think either of us is qualified for this. We've gotten in way over our heads. I think we need to call in a specialist."  
"It's just math homework Puck."

nynynynnynynynynynynynynynyn ynynynynynynynynyn

Sabrina had been trying to working on the assigned reading for Social Studies but there was a buzzing noise that kept distracting her. Sabrina traced the noise to her backpack where she found her phone with 13 missed calls and 52 new text messages. She opened the first one. It said: _OMG! YOU AND PUCK! OMG!_

"Puck…" she said, now very concerned. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do it!" He yelled, jumping off the couch and sprinting out of the room. He had learned long ago that if Sabrina was mad at him, it was best to hide until she calmed down.

"Puck!" she yelled after him, not bothering to chase after him. "Seriously, what did you do?!" She could feel her heart rate rise as she went through the texts.

"What's the context?" He asked, carefully reentering the room. She responded by shoving her phone in his face. He took the phone and read a few of messages before giving it back to her.  
"Oh yeah. I might be responsible after all. I may have told a few guys that I live with you." He stepped backwards out of the room as he spoke.

"You did what?" she shrieked; now looking at her phone in horror. Oh god they thought she was… with him! She shook her head as unpleasant images immediately flooded her head.

"They were going to find out sooner or later!" he called from the hallway.

"But on the first day? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I figured it would be a like a band-aid, just rip it off and get it over with!"

Sabrina shook her head at his idiocy. She sighed and picked up her phone. Time to do damage control.

nynynynynynynynnynynynynynyn ynynnynynynynynynynyny

"So the brave king shows his face at last. Bravo." Sabrina didn't even look up from her papers as Puck entered the training room. After what seemed like hours of talking on the phone she had successfully convinced a good amount of people that she and Puck were _not_ sleeping together and that they were just old family friends She desperately hoped the rumors would subside by the end of the week.

After doing that she had started going through each student's records that Puck had stolen from the school's computer system and then printed out in the training room. She was currently adding her own notes to the profiles of people that she had met. Puck would have to go through them and write notes for all of his friends. In fact, maybe he could print out photos to go along with them. She had put the finished files in one pile, it was woefully small compared the pile of people she still hadn't met. She had also put a red sticker on the profiles where she either found something suspicious or had thought there was something off about them when they talked. She stopped suddenly and looked up. What was that smell?

"Eat." Puck placed containers of dumplings, rice, and sesame chicken on the floor next to her. She practically leapt at the food; she hadn't realized she was so hungry.  
"What time is it?"

"One in the morning." He said, sitting down next to her with his own container of food. It looked like he had combined several different dishes into one mess.  
"You're kidding." She looked at him with her eyes wide.

"Yeah, you were kind of obsessing over those folders. You might want to get checked for that." She threw a dumpling at his head only to have him catch it with his chopsticks. She stuck out her tongue in response to his smug expression.

"Well I'm sorry that I was actually trying to work instead of hiding out in my room and playing video games." She grabbed the next folder in the pile, immediately grabbing a red sticker to place on it.  
"Hiding." He scoffed. "Royalty doesn't hide. We plot. And let the lesser folk do the dirty work." He again caught the dumpling she launched at his head. "And besides," he pulled out his laptop, she hadn't noticed he had brought it in, "I was busy programming a messaging system for the two of us so that we can talk off of the school's network while we're in school."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. It would have taken longer if I hadn't been already working on something like it. Now we don't have to worry about the school checking our emails." He looked smug from his accomplishment.

"Actually, I was thinking about that. Someone from faculty has to be in on this. We could use the emails to set a trap since the administration monitors them. It's something we should consider later on."

"Smart Grimm, I didn't know that you had it in you." He said with a smirk. Instead of throwing another dumpling Sabrina chose to snatch one out of his box.

"Hey!"

"Consider it a fine for being obnoxious." She said with a smile.

They ate for a few minutes before Sabrina spoke again.

"God I miss this." She groaned.

"What do you mean?" he looked startled at the noise she had just made.

"New York Chinese food. It's something that I didn't even realize I missed."

"You know, we could take advantage of being in the city." He said cautiously. She looked at him, a curious expression on her face. "I mean we could go out. I know you really missed the city. There's no reason as to why we should be stuck in the house all day. You could show me your old favorite spots and I could show you mine." Puck looked up at her and saw that she was grinning.  
"Puck if this is one of your pranks…"

"It isn't, I swear. We need to blend in right? Well it couldn't hurt if we were seen exploring the neighborhood."

"I'd like that. I didn't think it was an option seeing as how we aren't really here for pleasure. It is something that I would really love to do." She said. She looked at him in confusion as he stood and held out his hand for her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well there's no reason we can't start now. Come on, let's go for a walk." He helped her up, refraining from commenting on how happy she seemed right now. She practically ran out of the training room to grab her sweater and shoes.

"Let's go Puck!" she called a few moments later, practically bouncing by the door. They rode down the elevator in silence, both of them nodding at the doorman on their way out. Sabrina took in a deep breath as they reached fresh air, a smile on her face. They walked for a while, simply taking in the silent city around them. Puck always enjoyed New York this time of night. The majority of people were asleep in bed and yet the city was still alive. People were on their way home from a long night and there was an abundance of empty taxis nearing the end of their shifts. It was a different city and there was something about it that he just loved.  
"I don't think I've ever seen the city like this." Sabrina said, breaking the silence. "When my parents disappeared I was just a little girl, we were always home at a reasonable hour. And then when I was in the foster system the only time I was out at night was when Daphne and I were escaping from another foster parent. But this… This is different. It's relaxing." She took another deep breath. The space between them lessened, their arms bumping into each other as they walked.

"I used to always walk around the city at night whenever my dad… well you know. I never had the problem of being too young; I could protect myself. But despite that, whenever I got back my mother would check me for injuries. Just in case." He frowned at the memory. His relationship with his mother had changed so much. And all because of that stupid war…

"What exactly happened between the two of you? Last time I saw her you were her little baby."

"I don't want to talk about it." His voice was cold. Sabrina decided not to push the matter further.

Silence again.

"Whose folder were you looking at before we left?" He asked, his voice considerably warmer.

"Max's."

"There's something about that guy that seems off." He said, not bothering to hide the contempt in his voice.

"I got the same thing. I thought I was the only one. The rest of the girls seem to be obsessed with him." The girls at school fawned over him. Most guys had to struggled to get their hands on a girl but Max had girls lining up to get one of his _famous_ back rubs.

"Everafter?"

"He has to be. Either that or he's drugging the whole school." She said. Her voice filled with disgust for him. Puck smiled at her tone.  
"Any other guesses?" he asked.

"A few hunches, but nothing like the feeling I get off Max."

"Same here. I guess we really have our work cut out for us." He sighed, thinking of the work they still had to do.

"Puck?" her voice was small, almost weak. Puck hadn't heard her speak like that since… well since she got that scar. "How long are we going to have to be here?"

"Why?" he resisted the urge to put his arm around her.

"I don't know how long I can deal with being treated like a kid again." Gone was the strong confident Sabrina. This was the girl he had met, the girl who wanted to be treated with respect and was constantly refused it.

Puck remembered how hard she had fought to be treated like an adult, how she had almost ruined her relationship with the entire family just to prove her point. She had gone against everyone and had risked her life, but in the end she had made the right choice. Her decision had changed the war for them: it had put them in the lead. And after that she was different: confident and always moving. She couldn't just lie around; she had to do something. She didn't think, just went with her gut. She was different, but she had gotten what she wanted. And now it was all taken away from her. She was a kid again. These people didn't know what she had done for them, how she had saved them. All of the respect that she was used to having had disappeared. He didn't like seeing her like this. He _shouldn't_ have to see her like this.

"Sabrina-"

"Don't try to comfort me Puck. I know that we're on a mission and I know that I can't be myself. It doesn't mean that I have to like it." She stopped suddenly, her arms wrapped around her chest. "Let's go back, I'm suddenly not in the mood for a walk."

nynynynynynynynnynynynynynyn yny

They next morning went smoothly, the two already beginning to develop a pattern. Puck would prepare breakfast while Sabrina got ready for school. It irked her to no end that getting ready in the morning now took three times as long as it usually did. After eating the two grabbed their bags and headed out on the short walk to school.

"So what's the plan for today?" Puck asked.

"Well the school already knows that we live together so I can't imagine that it won't come up, though I did manage to convince some people that we weren't doing anything. _Don't_ pretend that we're together. I'll have to punch you." She glowered at him.

"Fine. Should we sit together during lunch? It's the first full day so it's going to be much longer." He remarked. He wasn't looking forward to spending the whole day in school.

"We might as well, it'll give us a chance to see how our friends interact. We have a school assembly today don't we?"

"If we didn't then I wouldn't be wearing this." He said, gesturing to his blazer and tie. Sabrina was wearing the mandatory sweater and knee-high socks.

"I feel ridiculous." She said, resisting the urge to scratch her leg.

"Join the club. What kind of school makes kids wear ties?"

Sabrina didn't get a chance to answer as they had arrived, the bell greeting them as they entered the school. The two parted ways but not before a few students gave them some very interesting looks.

"Hi!" Alex called as soon as they saw each other, the two hugging hello. "So…" she said, looking at Sabrina pointedly.

"So what?"

"So tell me about Puck! I know you said that there was nothing but-"

"Alex, I really cannot stress this enough. Nothinghas, or will ever, happen between Puck and me." She tried to keep her voice low but the students lingering in the hallways were clearly eavesdropping. She started walking towards French class with Alex following her lead.

"Come on, not once?"

"Nope. We've only ever been friends." Well that was half-true.

"So you really wouldn't mind if I flirt with him?"

"Why would you want to?" Sabrina looked at her with wide-eyes.

"You're kidding right? He's gorgeous!" Sabrina resisted the urge to cover Alex's mouth with her hand; she was getting rather loud.

"Talking about Puck?" Isabelle had joined their conversation. Sabrina wasn't quite sure where she had come from.  
"Of course. Sabrina here doesn't see the appeal."

"Are you blind?" Isabelle asked. Sabrina resisted the urge to yell at the both of them. It was Daphne and Red all over again.

"I've known him for a while and if something was there it would have happened between us a long time ago. And besides, our relationship is interesting enough." She took a few steps before she realized that the two of them had stopped. She turned around to face them. "What?" she asked, confused by their large grins.  
"Oh Sabrina, you know so much that we're going to force you to tell us." Alex said, a cunning grin on her face.

nynynynynnynynynynynynynynyn ynynynynynynynynynnynyny

Puck was getting a lot of high-fives on his way to class. It was getting annoying. Hadn't Sabrina said that she had dealt with this? He'd had enough.

"Attention everyone! I am not, nor have ever been, anything more than friends with Sabrina. Now stop congratulating me on something that I didn't do!" he didn't care that he was getting more than his fair share of odd looks from people. Hopefully his announcement would be the end of it.  
"So are you sure there's nothing between you and Sabrina?" Nathan asked, coming up next to him.

He hated this school.

nynynynynynynynnynynynynynyn ynynynynynyny

"I swear to god I'm going to do something drastic and painful to the students of this school." Sabrina growled as she took a seat next to Puck. Sabrina dug right in to the best chicken fingers and french fries she had ever tasted while Puck merely moved his food around his plate.

"Do they have nothing to talk about besides our non-existent relationship?" Puck asked. As if on cue Emily sat across from them.  
"So Sabrina, how does he look topless?" she asked, taking a bite out of a banana.

Sabrina coughed while Puck glared at Emily.

"Bad Emily. No. Behave." George said in a monotone as he sat next to Puck, not bothering to look up from his book.

"What did she do now?" Sanjay asked, taking the seat next to Sabrina. She looked at him in confusion, confusion that only got stronger as he winked at her.

"I'm sure Emily is being a sweetheart. Darling let me say that you must have fallen from the sky because you must be an angel." Nathan said to Emily, taking the seat next to her. She looked at him with contempt and then scooted away from him. Nathan was about to follow her when Kristen sat between them.

"You will die a virgin." She said to Nathan, taking a sip from some foreign drink.

"Oh shush Kristen, he just needs to find a nice girl." Sammy said, sitting next to Puck. Nathan was about to speak when she put up a hand to stop him. "But that girl is not me. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Nathan, I'm sure Sammy's right." Alex joined the group, sitting next to said girl.

"What are we talking about?" Max asked, sitting on the other side of Emily.

Sabrina stared at them.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Puck said to Alex, realizing that Sabrina was in shock from the amount of people that she didn't know. Introductions commenced and Sabrina suddenly seemed a lot more comfortable with the amount of people around her., though she could do without Sanjay being quite so close to her.

"So is the school work always like last nights? I mean, it's only the second day and I already have a test next week and an essay due on Friday." Sabrina said.

"You have no idea. I hope you guys get enough sleep when you aren't exploring each other's bodies because school is about to become the waking nightmare that you can't escape from because if you sleep you'll fail. That reminds me-" Emily addressed the entire group now "we're going to have to cancel _The Black Out_" her statement was met with protests and groans of disappointment from the group. "I'm sorry guys but my parents decided to cancel their trip for this weekend. My house isn't available. I already asked the seniors and none of them want to risk it with college applications coming up. And of course the juniors are already freaking out about SAT's so they're out." They all groaned again. Someone cursed.

"So I'm taking it that you were all looking forward to this." Sabrina said. Both her and Puck were rather confused.

"It's this wonderful end of the summer dance that we have each year on the first Friday of the school year. It's a way of commemorating the end of the summer and celebrating the beginning of a new school year with all of your friends, especially th new ones in your life." Max explained in a grand voice and with a wink.

"He's leaving out the fact that it's name The Black Out because you'll get so drunk that you'll do just that."

"I was getting to that Kristen, but thank you for the clarification. And now all of that revelry will only exist in our imaginations. And I was so looking forward to it!"

"You mean looking forward to getting laid." Emily said with a smile.

"Well I wouldn't complain if a beautiful lady wanted to enjor revelry with me." Max said with a devilish grin directed towards Sabrina.

"And it's really important to you guys?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, how The Black Out goes sets a precedent for the whole year." Isabelle said. Sabrina looked at Puck, the two of them silently agreeing, before speaking.

"Well then you guys can just have it at our house." She offered. Silence was her answer.

"Are you guys sure?" Alex said, looking at them with wide eyes. "The party gets pretty insane. And if it isn't then everyone is going to blame you."

"It's a big risk for the two new students to take." Jasper said, Sabrina hadn't even noticed him join the table. Sabrina looked over at Puck, the two sharing the same thought.

"We can handle it." Puck said with a grin. The table erupted into conversation. A few moments later it had calmed down.  
"Okay, so we'll hang out at your house after school to make sure it's a good location. Emily, you'll make sure that all of the supplies are shipped to their place instead of yours. If we all work on this then we can ensure Puck and Sabrina a place in our school's history. You two are going to be famous around here." Isabelle smiled at the two of them.

"Wait, there's just one problem." Everyone looked at Nathan. "What about your parents?"

"Not a problem. Our parents don't live with us. It's just the two of us." Puck said casually, completely missing the glare Sabrina sent his way.

Everyone gaped at them.

"Oh this just keeps getting better!" Emily squealed.

nynynynynynynnynyny

"Oh my goodness gracious." Breathed out Sammy, her eyes wide with shock and her hands clasped over her breast. The others let out similar sentiments of appreciation as they entered the penthouse, dropping their bags by the door.

"Want the tour?" Sabrina asked as Puck wandered off to gorge himself on food in the fridge. The group followed, the guys freaking out over Puck's video game collection and the girls nearly having heart attacks in Sabrina's closet. She ended the tour in the kitchen where Puck had an obscene amount of food spread out on the counter and was currently making himself a rather disgusting sandwich.

"What?" he asked as he smeared marshmallow fluff on top of some bacon. Sabrina shook her head before turning to the rest of the group.

"Well you're place is certainly big enough." Said Isabelle, taking one of the chairs at the table.

"The only question here is if you guys are really okay with doing this. I cannot stress how insane this party is going to be." Alex said, looking at the two of them worriedly.

"Sabrina and I will be fine. The two of us have been in such insane situations that you wouldn't even believe us if we told you." Puck said with a wink. Sabrina slapped his arm, much to the amusement of their friends.

"We'll be fine. Just tell us what to do."

nynynynynynynynynynyny

"Teenagers are insane." Puck said, falling face first onto the couch.

"Completely." Sabrina agreed, lying face-up on the floor, her eyes wide as she stared at the ceiling.

"We're going to die this weekend aren't we?" he asked, his voice muffled by the pillows.

"Yup." She said. He groaned and rolled off of the couch, his body now parallel to hers.  
"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?" he groaned.

"Just another mess." She sighed, rubbing her face in her hands. "I'm not a teenager Puck."

"Neither am I."

"Then how are we going to do this? I don't know how to have a party. I don't know how to act, or who to dance with. Hell, if it weren't for Lucy I wouldn't even know how to dress. We're not prepared for this." She groaned.

"Want to go punch something?" he offered.

"No." She sat up. "I think I want to lie down somewhere that isn't made of wood."

"Okay." Puck followed her to her bedroom, staying close behind. She crawled onto her bed, not bothering to change out of the shorts and shirt she had put on earlier. Puck sat next to her, positioned so that she was facing away from him.

"Puck?" she said quietly, her voice calm. "We really missed out on a part of growing up didn't we?"

"War does that to people." He said quietly.

"Well then, let's stick with what we know and treat this like a war."

The two of them stayed up late into the night, continuing the preparations for the party. Eventually they both collapsed from exhaustion, the two sleeping side by side on the bed, not quite touching.


	7. Chapter 7

**EDITED**

Puck had woken up first the next morning, and had immediately run out of the room. He told himself that they must have gotten cold during the night, and that's why he had woken up to find himself in a rather compromising position with Sabrina.

After getting ready for the day he realized that there was still another hour before Sabrina would be waking up. With a groan he reluctantly made the decision to do more research on their peers. If they were going to have a party this weekend, it would help to know who might be a threat.

That was why, by the time Sabrina was dressed and ready for breakfast, Puck had several new theories.

"Kristen has to be an everafter, I don't like how she stares at me and she always says the weirdest things. Isabelle moves enough like someone who knows how to fly to make her a suspect, I could probably toss her out a window and she wouldn't get hurt. Remind me to test that sometime. There's also no way that Alex isn't a siren, there's no way someone without magical powers could have a voice like that. And Sanjay…" Puck paused, just then taking in the shocked expression on Sabrina's face. "Well he just bothers me. Why are you looking at me like that?" He finished in a rush.

Sabrina had not been prepared to enter the kitchen and find a rather energetic Puck with a plate full of food, several empty coffee mugs, and plenty of paper strewn across the counter in front of him. Puck's rush of theories caught her completely off guard; she had to take a moment to process what he had said.

"I don't think we should make any assumptions yet-" she spoke slowly, slightly worried about the amount of caffeine Puck had clearly consumed "but it's worth looking into." She slowly inched the coffee pot away from Puck.

"Worth looking in to!" he shrieked. Sabrina would have laughed at how much he resembled a young child throwing a temper tantrum if she weren't worried about his heart exploding. "I've been up for _hours_ doing _research_ and all you have to say about my obviously correct theories is that they're _worth looking in to_?" he threw his arms up in aggravation. Sabrina just raised his eyebrows at him. He stared incredulously before frowning and marching out of the room grumbling "Well don't expect me to waste anymore time researching."

Sabrina shook her head at his hysterics and began rinsing out the numerous coffee cups and loading them into the dishwasher, stealing bits of food off of Puck's plate as she cleaned up.

"Mine." Puck growled from behind her, his sudden reentrance startling Sabrina. He grabbed the plate and left the room, chewing obnoxiously loudly as he went.

Sabrina glared after him and started making her own breakfast.

A little while later Sabrina munched on some warm toast while looking over the crazed scribbles that covered the many coffee stained papers on the counter. Once she managed to differentiate between the reasonable theories and the ones induced from too much caffeine, she started to think that maybe Puck's theories weren't so insane.

Kristen could have some kind of magical Sight that allowed her to see things that others were hiding; from what she had heard from people around school it would seem as though Kristen knew more about people's personal lives than she should. Isabelle did have a way of moving that made her look like she was seconds from taking flight-Puck wasn't imagining that. Not to mention the fact that Sabrina had yet to see the girl eat, let alone drink anything. And Alex did indeed have a spectacular voice, but if she had siren powers then she clearly wasn't using them for evil, or hadn't used them yet. Otherwise the entire school would be enthralled with her and, while Alex was well liked, her classmates were not obsessed with her as they would be if Alex were a siren. That left Sanjay... Puck had little to no evidence to back up his theory, other than his gut. Still, it couldn't hurt to look into the possibility of him being an Everafter.

Sabrina quickly jotted down a few notes for specific things they should look out for.

"Miss Sabrina, might I remind you that you have to leave for school in five minutes." Alfred's voice came from the speakers in the ceiling.

"Thanks Alfred, I'm heading out now. Can you pass along the message to Puck? I think he's moping in his room."

"Right away Miss. And don't concern yourself with straightening up the kitchen. I shall take care of that while the two of you are out." He paused for a minute before continuing. "Master Puck is on his way to the elevator to accompany you to school."

"Thanks Alfred." She grabbed her stuff and made her way to the entrance hall, hiding a smile when she saw that Puck was still sulking.

She made a mental note to tell him later that she thought his theories had merit. She had a hunch that they were going to be doing a lot of snooping today.

nynynynynynynynynynynnynynyn ynyny

"I can't wait for Friday night!" Alex squealed, her tiny frame practically jumping with joy.

"Do you know what you're going to wear? I've had my outfit planned for weeks." Said Isabelle. Sabrina made a note to invite the girl shopping some time and use the time together to do some interrogating.

"Does it even matter? She won't be wearing anything for long." Emily smirked, elbowing Puck in the side. He sidestepped away from her while the guys laughed.

Sabrina turned expectantly to George, waiting for him to reprimand Emily. George looked up, a confused expression on his face, when he realized Sabrina was staring at him. "

"She has a point." He said with a shrug before going back to his book. Sabrina choked down a fleeting feeling of panic. What kind of party was this going to be?

"Emily, you're bringing the Bloom, right?" Sanjay asked.

"Already in my room." She responded with a grin.

"Bloom?" Puck asked, looking at them in confusion.

"It's a new kind of drug, get's you high fast and without any side-effects." Jasper explained.

"Oh."

A few of them exchanged quick looks at Puck's response.  
"Are you guys straight-edges? Because if you're not comfortable with that kind of thing we need to know now so that we can find somewhere else to have the party." Isabelle said with concern.

"Not to say that we don't want you guys to come. We just don't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation." Alex said quickly.

Sabrina plastered a false smile on her face "Not at all. This party is going to be fantastic." She glanced quickly at Puck to see if he was okay with what she had said. She took the lack of glaring to mean he was okay with it.

The conversation quickly moved on to other things, eventually ending as the bell rang and they all shuffled off to their classes.

Sabrina was struggling to follow her class's discussion on the ethics of the death penalty when a little icon appeared on the corner of her screen. She clicked on it, opening the application Puck had made for them to chat.

Puck: Drugs?  
Sabrina: They're teenagers in NY, we shouldn't be completely surprised

Puck: I guess, and since they'll all be drunk and high it'll be easier for us to get information out of them

Sabrina: When did you become so wise?

Puck: When you decided to infect me!

Sabrina: Get over it

Puck: I SHALL GET MY REVENGE!

Sabrina had to struggle not to laugh at that.

Sabrina: So what are we going to do about the party? Since they think we're like them we might have to have a few drinks, but there's no way I'm taking drugs

Puck: Good. You on magic is bad enough. Though if you do take some of this Bloom shit, remind me to take photos

Sabrina: Not going to happen

Puck: Now that I think about it, remember that time we got drunk after you had the giant fight with your parents? You're kind of a lightweight

Sabrina: I drank just as much as you!

Puck: Yeah, but I didn't end up singing off key on the roof. I still don't know how your parents didn't wake up

Sabrina: You were pretty wasted too

Puck: Please Grimm. I was the sober companion who made sure you didn't fall off the roof

Sabrina: Well I won't be needing your help at the party

Puck: Please Grimm, we both know that's not true

"Sabrina, please report to the Administration offices, Sabrina to the Administration offices." Sabrina looked up in confusion at the announcement, quickly quitting out of the chat. She quickly shut her laptop and, with a nod from her teacher and a few strange looks from classmates, headed towards the office.

When she arrived she was ushered into Mrs. Garte's office by one of the secretaries. There was something she didn't like about those women; maybe it was the fact that they never looked her in the eyes.

Inside she found Mrs. Garte trying to placate a rather gruff looking older man. He stood as soon as he noticed her. Sabrina took a seat opposite them at the motion of Mrs. Garte.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sabrina asked. She couldn't help but notice that the rather large man was glaring at her.

"Something wrong? You have-" he stopped his quieted when Mrs. Garte raised her hand. He looked like a sulking child.

"Sabrina, I understand that you have signed up to try out for the boxing team. Are you sure about your decision?" Garte's voice was calm and professional. She clearly wanted to avoid a big confrontation.

"Yes." So that's why she was here. The man in the corner must have been the coach, Mr. Cooper. She was aware of his prejudices against women. Well, this was a conversation she really didn't want to have.

"I see. Are you aware that the only members on the team are male?" she asked in a polite tone. Cooper looked like he was about to explode.

"I understand that Mrs. Garte, but I was under the impression that the team is listed as co-ed." She tried to keep her voice as calm as Mrs. Garte's was. Mr. Cooper scoffed. Sabrina resisted the urge to punch him, she had taken down people twice his size and _they_ were immortal.

"That is technically true, but-"

"Mrs. Garte, I really don't see what there is to discuss. The school is obligated to allow anyone who is qualified to join a sports team and-" she stood up now, as if to leave, "if I remember correctly, if a student feels as though they have been treated unfairly or kept out of a team that they are qualified to join then they are allowed to try-out in front of a group of teachers who will then make the final decision. That being said, try-outs are also public so anyone can see if I should be on the team. Mr. Cooper, I respect your desire to have as strong of a team as possible and I hope that you will come to see that I can be a valuable asset. Now if you'll excuse me I really must get back to class, I have a test next week."

And with that she left, the stunned silence deteriorating into furious yelling as she exited the office. She fully planned on getting as many people as possible to attend her try-out. She wasn't some weak little girl that couldn't take a punch. She was a soldier and a Grimm, and she would defend herself.

nynynynynynynynnynynynynnyny nynyny

"Puck! Will you please be quieter?" Sabrina scolded Puck as he knocked over three chairs.

"Calm down would you? We're allowed to be here, the school isn't even closed yet."

He had a point. Technically the students were allowed to be in the building until nine o'clock, later if there was a school event. In fact the school was rarely empty: clubs and teams coming in to practice on weekends, janitors coming in early in the morning, and the over-achieving students that practically lived in the library were almost always present. It was hard to sneak when so many people were about.

"Still, no point in getting yelled at." She said. "Okay, this room is clear, let's go." They had been checking each room for signs of magic or secret corridors, or really anything that looked even remotely suspicious. So far the only interesting thing they'd found was a mural made out of chewing gum underneath one of the desks. Sabrina would have been impressed if she hadn't been so disgusted.

"Where to now?" Puck asked. They had already checked all of the classrooms.

"Library?" Sabrina offered. Puck shuddered but nodded. Up until now he had managed to avoid the room.  
The Library was a large room with an open space for desks and beanie bags, a far too large collection of books, and several private study rooms for group projects or meetings with teachers.

Sabrina was walking down one of the aisles when she felt the all to the familiar tug of magic. She practically ran to the back of the library, Puck following behind.

"Sabrina, what is it?" he asked after he finally caught up to her. They were in one of the last aisles. All it held were decaying books that no one cared about and was very rarely used for educational purposes, unless that person was studying anatomy.

"That book." She said, pointing at a rather unassuming paperback. Puck tried to pull it out, his face turning an amusing shade of purple as it stayed in place. He let go and gasped for air, his hands on his knees.

"Wow." Sabrina grinned.

"Well, why don't you try it?" He snapped at her, glaring at the offending object.

"I can't. It's magic." She took a step back; she was rather tempted to grab it.

"How has no one found it already? You humans must be really stupid." He stepped backwards as he spoke, just barely avoiding Sabrina's slap. "How do you think put it there?"

"One of the librarians maybe? We really need to investigate the staff." She took another step forward. There was something about it that was almost…enticing. Like it was calling out to her. Like she could take it off the bookshelf if she'd only just give it a little tug-  
"Sabrina!" he shoved her against the opposite wall. She struggled for a few moments before relaxing into his grip.

"What just happened?" she asked dazedly.  
"You got a weird look on your face and almost lunged from the book. I know you Grimm's have a thing for books but that was not normal." He looked at her with concern, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Yeah, but we kind of specialize in the not normal…" her voice trailed off and she caught herself staring at the book. It was almost taunting her, urging her to come closer. Puck noticed as well and cradled her face in his hands, forcing her gaze to him.

At that moment two freshmen, clearly about to 'use' the area, came around the corner and gasped at the sight of Puck and Sabrina. They immediately ran off, but not before Puck heard one of them say, "I knew it!"

Puck didn't pay attention to them, the rumors of them being together were rampant anyway, and anyone that said they believed their protests usually said so with a wink.

"Are you feeling okay? Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk." She slapped his hand away, shoving down the revulsion she felt from his touch. "There's nothing else here. We should head home, we have a lot of work to do." And with that she stormed off, a rather concerned Puck following behind.

nynynynynynnynynynynynynynyn yny

"Sabrina!" Puck followed Sabrina into the house. She had refused to speak to him the entire way back. He knew that he was just aggravating her, but something was seriously wrong. He understood the reason for her anger the majority of the time (mainly because he usually caused it), but not this time.

"Will you stop following me!" she practically screamed at him, spinning on her heel to face him. His constant pestering on the way infuriated and, strangely enough, disgusted her.

"No, I won't, because you just freaked out in the library and you won't tell me why!" he shouted back.

"I am not a child Puck, I can take care of myself." She was practically growling

"But you clearly can't right now!" He winced at his words, knowing immediately that it was the wrong thing to say. She looked at him murderously and took a threatening step forwards before speaking, her voice low.

"No Puck, you and I both know that I can take care of myself. You just don't like it when I do. For years you've said that the only reason you stick around is because I need your protection and that without _you_" she jabbed a finger in his direction "I would be dead within the day. That might have been true all those years ago, but it sure as hell isn't true now. It's been years since I've _needed _you to save me, so don't pretend that the second you let your guard down I'm going to get hurt. You only stick around because you have nowhere else to go. Your own mother hates you! I mean, you're so obsessed with protecting me that you refused to help fight and defend Fairie when she asked you too because well, what's the point of you otherwise! I don't need you Puck; you just need to think that I do." She stormed off, slamming the door to her bedroom behind her. She crumbled the moment the door shut behind her, her limbs trembling.

Why on earth had she just said all of those things? She didn't believe a word of what she had just said, and yet she couldn't stop herself. It just kept coming and coming and coming and as much as she hated herself for the pained expression on Puck's face as she screamed, a new part of her relished in it. That part told her that she was completely justified in her words, and that Puck needed to stop relying on her being weak so often. And as much as she pleaded with herself, saying that it wasn't true and that she did care about him, that new part grew and grew.

Maybe she should listen to this new part, she liked what it was saying...


	8. Chapter 8

"We have to be missing something, there can't be only one Everafter in the entire school." Puck said, taking another sip of coffee. He was addressing Sabrina, who had clearly just woken up. He on the other hand had woken up several hours ago and had practically run out of the room when he realized that he and Sabrina were 'spooning'.

"I agree." Sabrina said with a yawn. "It really just doesn't make any sense. There has to be at least, I don't know, ten others for this to make any kind of sense." She yawned again and grabbed the cup that Puck had placed aside for her.

"Kristen should be on our list, the girl is rather strange." Sabrina said as she inhaled the sweet aroma.

"Yeah, she looks at me as if she knows what I am. It's rather unnerving." He said with a shiver.

"And Isabelle is a little to ethereal to not be an Everafter, it's almost like she's perpetually dancing."

"What about Alex? She might be a siren or something. Her voice is unearthly." Puck had almost dropped his bag when he had heard her the other day.

"Almost definitely, there is no way she can sing like that without magical help." Sabrina still secretly hoped that she wasn't involved; she liked the exuberant girl.

"How about Sanjay?" Puck asked. The guy was starting to get on his nerves; he kept texting him about Sabrina.

"I'm not sure, he might be from one of the more obscure fairytales. We'll have to do some research. There is still a lot that we don't know. This school is still a mystery to me." Sabrina took a long sip from her mug. They were so completely lost and it was aggravating her to no end.

"Want to snoop around the school later today?"

"You're asking the Queen of Sneaks. Is that even a question?"

* * *

"I can't wait for Friday night! I'm so happy you guys are hosting the party!" Alex was practically jumping for joy, her face one giant smile.

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" Isabelle asked. Sabrina had realized that she had a deep appreciation for clothes.

"Why does it matter, she won't be wearing anything for long." Emily smirked, elbowing Puck in the side.

"George?" Sabrina turned to him, expecting him to say something to Emily.

"What? She has a point." He said, not even looking up from his book.

"Emily, you're bringing the flowers, right?" Sanjay asked.

"Of course! My supplier should have given me enough this time, that way we can get really wild."

"Flowers?" Puck looked at them in confusion.

"It's a new kind of drug, just like ecstasy minus all of the bad side-effects." Jasper explained.

"Oh."

The conversation moved on to other things after that, eventually ending as the students shuffled off to their classes.

Sabrina was struggling to follow her class's discussion on the ethics of the death penalty when a little icon appeared on the corner of her screen. She clicked on it, bringing her to the application Puck had made for them to communicate.

Puck: So… drugs?  
Sabrina: Go figure. What's wrong with these guys? Do they have no sense of self-preservation?

Puck: I guess they're in it for the thrill and danger. They haven't experienced the actual thing so they do stupid things to feel that way.

Sabrina: Since when did you become so wise?

Puck: When you decided to infect me

Sabrina: Get over it

Puck: I SHALL GET MY REVENGE!

Sabrina had to struggle not to laugh at that, luckily someone in her class said something rather clever a few moments later so she was able to hide her laughter amongst the others.

Sabrina: So what are we going to do about the party? Drinking, drugs, it could get really dangerous

Puck: I'm almost positive that's what these pretty rich-kids are looking for

Sabrina: But what about us? It's going to be weird if we're the only ones not doing it

Puck: We'll fake it. I'll make sure to slip you non-alcoholic drinks and if you spill a little on yourself you'll smell enough like alcohol to fool people. And just pretend to take the drugs; I'm sure you can distract them enough so that they don't realize you haven't taken it. They'll be to high/wasted to notice anyway. And I promise that anything that happens will stay between us and the internet

Sabrina: Puck…..

Puck: I'm kidding! But really, we'll make sure none of this get's back home. Granny would kill us if we actually did anything

Sabrina: Good, I'm really not one to get drunk. The only people I'm really concerned about are the other teenagers. But we do both know CPR and have medical training if things go bad. As long as we both stay alert everything should be okay

Puck: We should try and record what happens at the party; it could help us figure out who is an Everafter and who isn't

Sabrina: good thinking, I'll let you handle that

Puck: For once you come up with a good idea. I swear, you are truly awful when it comes to tech

Sabrina: Shut up

Puck: Fine, but only because I don't want to get punched

"Sabrina, please report to the Administration offices, Sabrina to the Administration offices." Sabrina looked up in confusion at the announcement. She quickly shut her laptop and, with a nod from her teacher and a few strange looks from classmates, headed towards the office.

When she arrived she was ushered into Mrs. Garte's office by one of the secretaries. There was something she didn't like about those ladies, maybe it was the fact that they never looked her in the eyes.

Inside she found Mrs. Garte trying to placate a rather gruff looking older man. He stood as soon as he noticed her, taking a place next to Mrs. Garte. Sabrina took a seat at the motion of Mrs. Garte.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sabrina asked. She couldn't help but notice that the rather large man was glaring at her.

"Something wrong? You have-" he stopped his yelling when Mrs. Garte raised her hand; he looked like a sulking child.

"Sabrina, I understand that you have signed up to try out for the boxing team. Was this a mistake?"

"No." So that's why she was here. The man in the corner must have been the coach, Mr. Cooper.

"I see, are you aware that the only members on the team are male?" Mrs. Garte said. Mr. Cooper looked like he was about to explode.

"I understand that Mrs. Garte, but I was under the impression that the team is listed as co-ed." She tried to keep her voice calm as Mr. Cooper scoffed. She really didn't like this guy and she had the overwhelming suspicion that he was a complete sexist.

"That is technically true, but-"

"Mrs. Garte, I really don't see what there is to discuss. The school is obligated to allow anyone to join a sports team and-" she stood up now, as if to leave, "if I remember correctly, if a student feels as though they have been treated unfairly or kept out of a team that they are qualified to join then they are allowed to try-out in front of a group of teachers who will then make the final decision. That being said, try-outs are also public so anyone can see how I will do. Mr. Cooper, I respect your desire to keep a weak, hormonal teenager off of the team but I can assure you, I am neither. Now if you'll excuse me I really must get back to class."

And with that she left, the stunned silence deteriorating into furious yelling as she walked out of the office. She fully planned on as many people as possible attending her try-out. She wasn't some weak little girl that couldn't take a punch. She was a soldier and a Grimm, and it was about time that the school knew.

* * *

"Puck! Will you please be quieter?" Sabrina said in response to Puck knocking over three chairs.

"Will you calm down? We're allowed to be here, the school isn't even closed yet." He had a point. Technically the students were allowed to be in the building until nine o'clock, later if there was a school event. In fact the school was rarely empty: clubs and teams coming in to practice on weekends, janitors coming in early in the morning, and the over-achieving students that practically lived in the library were almost always present.

"Still, no point in getting yelled at." She said. "Okay, this room is clear, let's go." They had been checking each room for signs of magic or secret corridors, or really anything that looked even remotely suspicious. So far the only interesting thing they'd found was a mural made out of chewing gum underneath one of the desks. Sabrina would have been impressed if she hadn't been so disgusted.

"Where to now?" Puck asked. They had already checked all of the classrooms.

"Library?" Sabrina offered. Puck shuddered but nodded. He hated books.  
The Library was a large room with an open space for desks and beanie bags, a far too large collection of books, and several private study rooms for group projects or meetings with teachers.

Sabrina was walking down one of the aisles when she felt the all to the familiar tug of an addiction she would never escape from. She practically ran to the back of the library, Puck following behind.

"Sabrina, what is it?" he asked after he finally caught up to her. They were in one of the last aisles. It was very rarely used for educational purposes, unless that person was studying anatomy.

"That book." She said, pointing at a rather unassuming paperback book. Puck tried to pull it out, his face turning an amusing shade of purple as it stayed in place. He let go and gasped for air, his hands on his knees.

"Wow."

"Well why don't you try it." He snapped at her, glaring at the offending object.

"I can't. It's magic." She took a step back; she was rather tempted to grab it. It was strong, an almost over whelming urge.

"How has no one found it already? You humans must be really stupid." He stepped backwards as he spoke, just barely avoiding Sabrina's slap. "How do you think it got there?"

"One of the librarians maybe? We really need to investigate the staff." She took another step forward. When had she gotten so close to the book?  
"Sabrina…" he grabbed her just as she was reaching out to grab it, pinning her against the opposite wall. She struggled for a few moments before relaxing.

"What just happened?" she asked dazedly, as if she just realized where she was.  
"You tell me. Are you okay?" he leaned down, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I think so…" her voice trailed off and she caught herself staring at the book. Puck noticed as well and cradled her face in his hands, looking into her eyes with concern.

At that moment two freshmen, clearly about to 'use' the area, came around the corner and gasped at the sight of Puck and Sabrina. They immediately ran off, but not before Puck heard one of them say, "I knew it!"

Puck didn't pay attention to them, Sabrina was more important at the moment. "Are you feeling okay? Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk." She slapped his hand away, suddenly very cross and alert. "There's nothing else here. We should head home, we have a lot of work to do." And with that she walked off, a rather confused Puck following behind.

* * *

"Sabrina! What is going on?" Puck followed Sabrina into the house; she had refused to speak to him the entire way back. He knew that he was just aggravating her, but something was seriously wrong. He understood the reason for her anger the majority of the time (mainly because he usually caused it), but this was like nothing that he had seen before.

"Will you stop following me!" she practically screamed at him, spinning on her heel to face him. "I am not a child Puck, I can take care of myself. I don't need to follow me around like I'm going to shatter at any moment. I have survived for years Puck, and saved you a couple times along the way. You'd think that by now you'd respect me enough to leave me alone! Now why don't you go to your room and complain to yourself about how awful it is being a teenager and having hormones. You're doing this to yourself, if you in such a hurry you can just speed up and become an adult, it'd make me a lot happier if you'd just leave me alone. I mean seriously, you're an Everafter! You have complete control over you're age. You really need to stop blaming me for 'infecting' you; clearly you just enjoy suffering. Leave me alone Puck, because I swear, if I hear you gripe or baby me one more time I'm going to break your arm." She stormed off, slamming the door to her bedroom behind her. He stood there for a while before heading back to his room, one thought echoing in his mind.  
There was something wrong with Sabrina, and he wouldn't rest until figured out what it was and annihilated it.

**AN- I don't want anyone to think that I am advocating teenager drinking and drug use, I fully understand the dangers of it and do not mean to glamorize it in anyway. That being said things will happen and, if you wish, I can make an AN before and after things get crazy so that people can just skip it. Just let me know, I'll give you a summary of anything important that happens. I'm using the drug use and drinking as a plot device, nothing more. **

**Review. **


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning was rather confusing, for Puck anyway. Sabrina came out of her room smiling and completely civil, not even mentioning her outburst from the previous night. Puck had considered bringing it up, but he didn't want to anger her again. She seemed so happy, so eager for the party that night. She kept going on about how much fun it was going to be, completely ignoring the illegal activities that would accompany it.

It was… well, strange was one word for it. First, she had been freaking out about the party, then she had yelled at him for being overprotective, and now she was acting like a typical teenage girl! Women are weird; that's the only explanation.

Sabrina practically skipped to school, squealing with her friends over the party that night. He could have sworn that she talked about whether or not she was going to wear shoes for a good ten minutes. Sabrina was either a really good actor, or someone had taken over her mind.

He watched her worriedly the whole day, concerned over her strange behavior. Emily cracked a joke about it during lunch, saying that she could be naked and Puck wouldn't notice, he was so concentrated on Sabrina. Sabrina responded by kicking Puck under the table, the first thing she had done that day that seemed even remotely Sabrina-like.

The day was over quickly, and everyone headed to their own homes to change and grab the last supplies for the party. Emily had hired a set-up crew for the party initially, and they had been working at their home the whole day. That is why when they got home, they hardly recognized their apartment.

The entire apartment had been turned black, curtains covering the windows so that no light could get through. The hallways had black curtains on the walls and glow sticks hanging from the ceiling. The light bulbs had been replaced with strange, black light bulbs that let off an almost eerie light with the exception of the lights in the living room, which were ultraviolet. The furniture in the living room had been moved to the side to create a large dance floor, tables strategically placed around the edges for drinks. Alcohol and red plastic cups sat on top of the black cloth covering the dining room table. Random junk food now filled the fridge and covered the counter. The study had black curtains covering the bookcases and had black cloth strips cascading down from the ceilings. The room was almost pitch black, a strobe light providing the only light. Their bedrooms had been mainly untouched, the only decorations being the curtains and light bulbs. Sabrina's closet held everything that might break; it would be locked during the party. The entire house had been transformed; the only totally untouched rooms were the ones that only the two of them could access.

"Is it just me, or are you suddenly very concerned about this party?" Puck asked. He felt like he was being suffocated by all of the black.

"Not really, I'm actually kind of excited." Sabrina dumped her backpack and practically skipped into the living room, taking in the now open space.

"Sabrina, just a few nights ago, you practically had a panic attack about this party. What's going on?" He stood by the door, keeping a safe distance from Sabrina on the off chance she went psycho again. To his surprise, she didn't react with fury; instead, she seemed determined, just like the old Sabrina.

"Let me put it this way: we don't have a choice in doing this, so we might as well enjoy it. There is no point in going through this hating it every step of the way. We've never had a chance to act like teenagers, Puck, let's take advantage of it. I know that I'm more mature than the rest of them and that I've had to grow up quickly, but why should they have to know that? Now, I'm going to go finish my homework before the party; I have a suspicion that we aren't going to have a whole lot of free time this weekend." And with that she left.

Puck cocked his head before leaving as well. Sabrina's explanation didn't clarify everything that she had done; he'd just have to assume that was caused by girl weirdness. But still…

He headed towards the privacy of his room and pulled out the controller, scrolling through the contacts until he came to Daphne's number.

"Puck!" she practically shrieked at seeing him, her face uncomfortably close to her webcam.

"Hey Marshmallow. I need some help."

"Oooh, are you and Sabrina having troubles?" she lowered her voice, as if talking about a grave secret. "You know, even perfect couples get in fights sometimes."

"Daphne…" he groaned, her should have known this would be a bad idea.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. What's the problem? Should I get Granny?"

"No!" Puck practically yelled, stopping the little girl right before she called out.

"Oh! So it's a secret. Tell!" she looked eager, the girl loved secrets above all else.

"Sabrina and I are throwing a party." Daphne squealed in response, biting her palm.

"That's so wonderific! Are you all going to wear ball gowns and dance under the stars? Because we all know that Sabrina has two left-"

"It's not that kind of party, Daphne, it's a teenager party." Daphne looked at him in confusion for a few moments before realization took over her face, her mouth a small 'o'. "I'm worried about Sabrina. One night she was freaking out about the party, and now she's saying that she might as well be excited because it's happening no matter what. She's not acting like herself."

"This is Sabrina, she almost never makes sense. She may be a war hero, but she's still a teenager. Don't tell her I said that!" the sheer panic on her face made Puck laugh. "Sabrina's probably feeling a little lost at the moment, that would explain the strange mood swings. Unless you think magic might be involved." Her statement made Puck sit up. The book. "What. I know that look. That's your 'I missed something' look."

"There was a book in the library, definitely magic. Sabrina got really weird around it and tried to grab it; I don't think she realized what she was doing. And then later, she freaked out at me for being overprotective." He looked at Daphne, her thoughtful expression worrying him.

"Sabrina tends to lose control around magic, that's something we all know. The stronger the magic the more she loses control; this book must be rather powerful. We both know how much she hates not being in charge, I bet she was more upset with herself than you. She hates being weak, and the fact that you were there to see it probably irked her to no end. I wouldn't worry. But that book… You might want to examine it more thoroughly."  
"I couldn't get it out of the bookshelf; it was spelled there." Daphne frowned at that.

"I'll do some searching for a counter spell. Don't worry about it for now; if you can't get at it, odds are other people can't as well. And I wouldn't worry about Sabrina, she's probably just going through some things at the moment." She finished with a reassuring smile.

"When did you get so wise, Marshmallow?" Puck looked at her in surprise.  
"During the war, someone had to be reasonable while Sabrina was out slaying monsters. You just never noticed because you're so infatuated with her."

"Marshmallow…"

"Don't deny it! If you come back here without having at least kissed then we will have a problem. Bye!" and with that she hung up, cutting off Puck's protests. He shook his head; Daphne was so disillusioned about his and Sabrina's relationship. She would never go for a guy like him; he doubted she would settle for anything less than a real-life Hercules.

Fighting the sudden urge to punch something, he changed out of his uniform and into his outfit for the night before starting his homework. It was going to be a long night; he might as well finish this now.

* * *

"Hello?" someone called out from the front hall. Sabrina followed the voice into the living room where she found Emily and a bulging black purse.

"Holy crap." Sabrina said in response to Emily's outfit. She was wearing a pair of skintight leather pants with zippers up the sides, a distressed denim bralet, and a pair of bright red heels.

"That's the exact reaction I was going for." She said with a smile. "This place looks great; I just brought the finishing touches. Like this!" She handed Sabrina an iTouch and connector cable before sauntering around the room. Sabrina plugged it into the house's stereo system and pressed play, breathing a sigh of relief when it worked. Now the music would be heard through out the entire apartment, unless Sabrina or Puck used the remote to turn it off in a certain room.

"So, are you ready for tonight?" Emily had made her way into the kitchen and was sitting on the counter, her bag on the floor.

"Definitely. What's in the bag?" Sabrina said, taking a seat next to her.

"Some party favors, want one?"

"Nah, I'm good." Sabrina said with a shake of her head. Emily shrugged in response.

"Whatever you want. If you change your mind, just find my bag and help yourself. Just don't take too many." She pushed herself off of the counter with a sigh. "Come on. I want to make sure the rest of the house is perfect. And you should probably change; a couple of the guys are coming over to make sure the place is okay. " Emily walked off, completely at ease in the apartment despite the fact that she had only been there once before.

"Okay…" Sabrina said as the girl disappeared down one of the hallways. She made her way to her own room where her outfit was waiting on her bed. She already knew what she was going to wear; Lucy's computer had been _very_ specific as to what she should wear.

She had just pulled on her shorts when her door swung open and Emily walked in.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Emily screeched in response to the scar that crossed Sabrina's torso.

"Just a childhood accident." Sabrina said, hurriedly pulling on the black tank top. Emily waved her hand, clearly asking for her to elaborate. "I fell into a river, got caught on a jagged rock, and one hospital visit later, I have this scar to remind me to be more careful." She was lying through her teeth.  
"Why don't you get a plastic surgeon to remove it?" Emily asked, throwing herself onto Sabrina's bed.

"I don't know." Of course she knew: the sword that almost killed her had been magic. The scar could never be removed. "I guess I like the fact that it's a permanent reminder; it's one memory I won't forget." That part was true at least; she never wanted to forget that battle. Not because she liked war, but because she never wanted to make the same mistakes again.

"You like having a reminder of being ripped open by a rock. You're strange, you know that?" Emily lay back on the bed as Sabrina continued getting ready. "So, are there any guys you have a crush on?"

"Not really." Sabrina said as she put on several necklaces.

"Why not? Wait, are you sure you and Puck aren't a thing? Because if you are, I'll back off-"

"There's nothing between us. Trust me." Sabrina shook her head, why couldn't people accept that?

"Then why don't you have any crushes? Our grade has quite a few attractive guys, and you'd have to be blind to not see that Sanjay likes you. Wait, are you gay?"

"No!" Sabrina exclaimed, turning around to look at her.

"Okay, but just so you know, I totally wouldn't care if you were."

"I'm not." She said, raising her hand to stop the conversation.

"Okay then. I'll let you finish getting ready; I'm going to go harass Puck." She blew a kiss at Sabrina before strutting out of the room. Sabrina shook her head before looking back at the mirror. She liked Emily. She really did care about others, even if she didn't advertise it.

She finished getting ready and examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts, a loose black tank top that did nothing to cover her bra, and a pile of gold and silver necklaces. Her hair was tousled, the red locks curling at the end. Lucy had given her instructions on how to do a smoky eye; Sabrina was rather happy with how it had turned out, despite the fact that she hated wearing make up.

She made her way to the kitchen where she found Puck threatening Emily with a spatula. She was merely smiling in response.

"Back, foul woman!" he declared.

"Sabrina, I think your roomie's lost it." Emily looked completely amused.

"What happened this time?" Sabrina asked, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"She violated me! She's lucky we don't kick her out!" Puck looked outraged. Sabrina turned to Emily for an explanation. She rolled her eyes with a smile before speaking.  
"I squeezed his ass. Apparently, he's very protective over it." She grinned. Sabrina stifled a laugh.  
"It was completely uncalled for!"

"Relax, Puck. You should be flattered. The fact that anyone would be attracted to any part of you is unheard of." Emily giggled at that.

"Oh please, I am a magnificent specimen." He said grandly, throwing his arms wide (apparently he had forgotten about the spatula's purpose of distancing Emily from him).

"Of a complete and utter moron."

"Oh come on, Sabrina, you worship me."

"You wish."

"I know. Why wouldn't such a sad, little creature worship someone so great?"

"Birdbrain."

"Gasbag."

"Hag."

"Idiot."

"Monkey-sniffer."

Emily watched the two playfully trade insults with a smile; they had a strange bond.

The opening of the elevator silenced them, Sabrina sticking her tongue out at Puck as she went to check who it was. Puck had set up the elevator to let anyone up to their floor. Sure, there was a security risk, but Alfred was on alert to stop anyone that didn't belong at the party. The people that stepped out of the elevator were Jasper, Sammy, George, and Nathan.

Sammy hugged Sabrina and Puck while the guys merely waved hello. George followed Emily as she wandered off, while Jasper and Nathan asked Puck if they could play his video games before the party. The two practically sprinted for his bedroom when he said yes.

"You know, I thought they were coming over to help set-up." Sabrina said, taking a seat at the kitchen counter. Puck sat on the counter instead.

"Since when are teenagers reliable?"

"We're reliable."

"We aren't normal. Especially me."

"Well, for all we know, neither are they. That's kind of the point." Puck shrugged in response. He then hopped off the kitchen counter and poured two glasses of some alcoholic beverage, handing one cup to Sabrina and taking the second for himself.

"You remember that one time we got drunk together?" Puck said with a smile, staring down at his glass.

"I do. You vomited on my shoes."

"Hey, you should have kept that. Anything that comes from inside me is worth a lot of money to the right people." He protested, clearly joking.

"Granny was so upset when she found out." Sabrina laughed, remembering the color her grandmother's face had turned.

"We're so lucky she didn't tell your parents. I think she understood why though." His voice got quiet at that. It had been after the first real battle, and their side had lost badly. Several of their friends had died, and the two of them had been forced to take former friends' lives. It had been a nightmare. Puck had walked into her room a few days later with a bottle of alcohol, the majority of which he ended up drinking (something about Everafter metabolisms). It was stupid, they both knew that, but they both needed a temporary release. It had been fun, but the hangover she had the next morning made her decide it wasn't worth it.

"To pretending to be normal." She said, raising her glass in a toast. Puck joined her and clinked his glass with hers, the two downing the glasses at the same time (Puck hadn't poured much).

"Here's hoping the consequences aren't too bad."

* * *

**AN note- The rest of the chapter will contain drug-use, drinking, and sexual (said in a sleazy voice) activity. Read at your own discretion. If you choose to skip say so in the review and I will respond with a summary of what happens.**

Sabrina was having a surprising amount of fun. The music was good, and it was actually nice to just lose herself in the crowd. The room looked completely different now that it was filled with people: more mysterious and intriguing. The room was crowded with writhing bodies; it was nice to be anonymous in the crowd. There were quite a few people that still didn't know who she was.

There was one person she recognized who wasn't in the crowd: George. He had been lounging against a wall the whole night, hidden in the shadows. She hadn't seen him move once, it seemed as though he was happy watching the crowd.

That was why she watched carefully as he finally moved. He was walking purposefully through the crowd, his eyes on a fixed target. He made his way to the girl who inexplicably caught his eye. Instead of tapping her shoulder and getting her attention, he spun her around and planted his mouth on hers. After a moment of complete surprise, the girl grabbed him, pulling him close to her and wrapping her arms around his back. Sabrina was sure she was gaping as the girl dragged him out of the room, clearly looking for some privacy.

Sabrina suddenly felt claustrophobic; those around her threatening to accidentally knock her over. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, ignoring the couple groping each other in the corner.

"Sabrina!" Emily exclaimed; the guy's face still buried in her neck. "Off. Shoo." She pushed the guy off of her and waved her hand, ignoring his rather rude comment as he walked away.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know. Freshman maybe. Good kisser though. He's yours if you want him." Emily said before grabbing Sabrina's bottle and draining it.

"I think I'm good." Sabrina resisted the urge to laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with a random hookup, it's like helping yourself to the samples they hand out at grocery stores. Speaking of which, I feel like another." She started leaving before turning back, something having occurred to her. "Here take one of these." She held out a metal tin of mints (though Sabrina wasn't quite sure from where, her pants looked far to tight to fit anything in the pockets). "It'll help with picking up guys." Sabrina knew that wasn't something she was trying to do, but she took one anyway. Emily left with a wink, grabbing a random guy by the skinny tie and pulling him into the crowd.

Sabrina looked down at the mint in her hand; she figured it was one of those ridiculously expensive brands because it was embellished with a small lotus. She put the pill in her mouth and was immediately overcome with a powerful feeling, one that disintegrated as quickly as the supposed mint did on her tongue. She knew that feeling, it was the one that she avoided whenever possible: the feeling of magic. And she had just ingested it. That was beyond dangerous for someone with an addiction to magic.

And yet… she didn't care. She just didn't. She felt warm and there were people having fun all around her. She could just dance the entire night and not have to worry about war, or spies, or Everafters, or anything like that. She was free, and the thought brought a smile to her face. It was nice to be relaxed, why did she have to stress out about everything every single day. Sometimes it was nice to just let others take care of things for you. Like Emily- she had practically planned this entire party, and it was clearly a success. Emily was so kind to her, even if she was an Everafter and probably drugged her. All that mattered was the moment, the lights, the music, and the dancing.

But what mattered most was getting another flower.

* * *

Puck was miserable. Girls had been propositioning him all night, some less subtly than others. One girl had literally thrown herself on him, her eager mouth missing its target and leaving a wet splotch on his cheek. Normally, he'd gloat about all of the attention he was getting, but Sabrina, the person he'd gloat to, was no where to be found. He had even checked the training room to see if she was hiding out, almost getting caught by a drunken party-goer in the process. Grimm had probably gotten herself kidnapped or, even better, killed. It was just like Grimm to get lost in her own house. She kept on claiming that she could take care of herself, but the way she acted at times made it painfully clear that she needed him. Sure they had been comrades during the war, but Sabrina had done several stupid things that she didn't even realize he had saved her from. And even if she did, she wouldn't be grateful; she never was.

He shot a glare at a couple groping each other as he made his way to his room. What was with teenagers? They were all grabbing each other and swapping fluids, it was nauseating. Maybe they were all as attracted to gross things as he was?

He resisted the urge to dump something vile on them and continued on his way. He stopped in the hallway, however. Was that… screaming?

He ripped open the closet door, ready to forcefully amputate the limbs of whoever was hurting Sabrina. But that wasn't Sabrina… and he didn't seem to be hurting her… or at least she was enjoying it…

He slammed the door and practically ran down the hallway, his face bright red. He really did not need to see that. Nope. Not at all.

"So, you decided to host the Blackout. Bold move."

"So, Elle, we meet again." Puck said with a smile, addressing the senior leaning against the wall. She chuckled in response. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to congratulate you." She stood up and walked closer to him. "You've been in school less than a week and already you're all that people can talk about."

"Really, was your school really that boring to begin with?" Puck said sarcastically. He didn't like the fact that they were alone. Especially since Elle was inching towards him.  
"How do you like the dress?" She asked, completely ignoring his question.

"Very bold." She was wearing a white cutout dress despite the fact that everyone else was wearing some kind of black. The white dress combined with her blonde hair and the dark surroundings made her look like some kind of ethereal being.

"I thought you'd like it." She was pressed against him at this point, pinning him against the wall. Her hand went to his arm, tracing invisible patterns up and down.

"What do you want, Elle?"

"To have fun." She practically lunged forwards for a kiss, only to have her shoulders pushed back by Puck.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really not interested." He carefully pushed her back so as not to hurt her and started back towards the party.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She looked furious, her eyes wide and teeth bared. Almost like a wild animal. He kept walking. "I'm the most popular girl in school, and I'm just giving myself to you. You're a bastard, Puck, and I hope you and your slut friend have a wonderful time at this school." Her words dripped with malice and sarcasm. He kept walking; he really didn't care where Elle went. Slut friend? Why would she insult Emily? Or was she talking about Sabrina…

He shook his head; Sabrina was anything but a slut. But then again, she did have a habit of getting herself in trouble. That was why he was looking for her in the first place.

Oh Grimm, what idiotic thing did you do this time?

* * *

The colors swirled around her, melting together to form one gigantic hypnotic swirl. And she was in the middle of it, swaying and dancing to the music surrounding her. She felt hands moving over her body, but she didn't mind. In fact, there were hands all around her, hands belonging to faceless people.

She turned around and came face to face with someone she did know: Sanjay. She smiled at him and moved closer; it was nice to see the face of someone she knew. She felt the hands touching her, not through her shirt, but on her bare skin. Looking down made her realize that she was no longer wearing a shirt, just her bra and necklaces. She wondered when that had happened, but she really didn't care. She was enjoying herself, and that was all that mattered.

She looked up again and saw Nathan instead. But then Nathan turned into Jasper and then he turned into Ben. She had so many friends, so many people in this world that cared about her and wanted her to have a good time. She smiled and kept dancing, the hands tracing her skin sending shivers throughout her body.

She felt someone put something in her hand: another 'mint'. She smiled at it. Then it was in her mouth. Then it was gone and the surge was back, causing her to stumble into the person in front of her. She looked up and saw not Sanjay, but Max. He smiled reassuringly as he helped her steady herself. He was so kind, such a gentleman.

His hands pulled her close to him so that their bodies were pressed together, her arms draped over his shoulders. They continued dancing, their bodies moving against each other, pressed even tighter together by the crowd. Max started leaning down and then his mouth was on hers.

It was a nice feeling, like a wave of warmth that flowed over her body. He pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss, and then something felt off. The feelings grew, like a gut feeling that something was very wrong. There was something bitter about it; something that was overwhelmingly repulsive.

She pushed against Max's chest, the feeling threatening to overwhelm her. She stumbled back as he released her, the beatific euphoria that she had felt before returning all at once.

Max said something to her and she giggled, forgetting what he said the moment he stopped talking. She patted his chest before weaving her way through the crowd, smiling as the warmth in her chest grew.

* * *

"Have you seen Sabrina?"

"No, sorry."

Puck had been looking for Sabrina for the majority of the party now. He had the nagging feeling that he kept on just missing her, especially since he had circled the apartment quite a few times now. He didn't want to risk accessing Alfred to find her.

And that was why he was incredibly surprised when he found her in the kitchen, staring at the fish tank. And she wasn't wearing a shirt. Of course, she wasn't wearing a shirt. That's a perfectly normal thing to do at a party full of teenagers.

"Sabrina, where the hell have you been?" he exploded, roughly grabbing her by the shoulder and turning her around.

"Puck!" she exclaimed completely unfazed. Puck looked at her in shock.

She had a dazed expression on her face, as though she wasn't quite there. But despite that she had a huge smile, and her pupils were incredibly dilated.

"Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Puck… I'm marvelous. I'm always marvelous. You just worry too much." She giggled after speaking. Puck was now seriously concerned and lowered his voice, stepping closer to her.  
"Sabrina, what's going on? Where's your shirt?" He looked around but the kitchen was thankfully empty at the moment. She looked down at her body in confusion before responding.

"I'm not sure. I just looked down and whoomf! It was gone, just like magic. Puck! Someone stole my shirt with magic! We have to catch them!" she said eagerly before collapsing into giggles and stumbling forwards. Puck caught her and forced her to look at him.

"Sabrina, did you take drugs?" his voice was deadpan and his grip on her arm tightened.

"They're not drugs. They're flowers." She said defiantly, starting to squirm in his tight grasp.

A surge of anger rushed through him. Of all the stupid things she could have done, she took a drug without even knowing what it was. Stupid. Idiotic. Moronic.

"You're coming with me." He tried to pull her, stopping when she resisted.

"Nooooo." She whined. "I want another." She weakly tried to pull her arm away.

"Sabrina-" he was cut off by a guy entering the kitchen. He quickly left after Puck glared at him. "Put this on." He unbuttoned his shirt and wrapped it around her, buttoning a couple random buttons so that it would stay on.

"Now you're topless!" she giggled, her hand running across his chest.  
"Stop that." He pulled her hand away, holding it down when she tried again.

"Why are you so mean? I want flowers; they make everything nice." She tried to pull away, struggling more and more as Puck held her there. "Let me go!" She tried to push against him but failed; she seemed to be having trouble controlling her movements. Giving up on her being cooperative, he grabbed her by the legs and lifted her over his shoulder, prompting a shriek of laughter from Sabrina.

"To the flowers!" she exclaimed as Puck carried her, completely unaware of where she was going.

Puck ignored the curious stares of those that noticed him, pushing through the crowd to get to Sabrina's room as soon as possible. He wasn't sure what the supposed 'flowers' did, but he knew it probably wasn't good. Sabrina wasn't in control of her actions and she was going to end up doing something stupid, if she hadn't already. The fact that she wasn't wearing a shirt didn't help.

Puck carried her into her dark bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"What are we doing here?" Sabrina protested as Puck lowered her onto her bed, checking the door to make sure it was locked behind them. "Are we going to make out?" She teased, rolling over so that her head was hanging off the bed. Puck ignored her and pulled the dark curtains from the windows, ignoring the ripping of fabric as it collected on the floor. Once the New York skyline was once again on display, he unfurled his wings and flew to the ceiling were he unscrewed the 'blackout' light bulbs before throwing them onto the curtains.

Once he was done, he hovered about two feet off the floor, facing Sabrina.

"Can we get flowers now?" She asked impatiently.

"No." His tone was cold.

"But I need them! They make things better." She sounded like a child whining for a new toy. She sat up so that her feet were dangling off of the bed, her fingers tapping against her knees.  
"You're not leaving this room." His face was stony and his hands were clenched into fists.

"I'm getting more." She was getting up, and then Puck slammed into her, forcing the air out of her lungs for a moment and pinning her against the bed. "Get off of me!" She squirmed, struggling to get out from under him. "I need more!" She almost screeched.

"Listen to me-"

"No! Get off of me! I want-" she was cut off when Puck put his hand over her mouth, pinning her arms above her.

"Sabrina, you took drugs tonight. Listen to me: drugs. And I'm guessing you didn't realize that's what you were taking because the Sabrina I know would never do something as stupid as that without at least knowing what she was doing. The Sabrina Grimm that infuriates me to no end does stupid things on a daily basis, but always on purpose. This was just you being careless. Grimms aren't careless, or at least the ones that are careless don't live for long. You're lucky you're not dead. How many of those things did you take, anyway? Emily told us they weren't addictive, and yet you're fighting me to go get some. And what's even worse, you're losing. It was just a couple days ago that you knocked me on the floor when we were in this exact same position, now you can't even muster up the strength to try and fight me off. I don't know what those pills have done to you, but I am sure as hell not going to let you leave and get more. Face it, Grimm, you need me, because you sure as hell can't take care of yourself." He was shaking from rage. Realizing that Sabrina was whimpering, he loosened his grip on her wrists; he hadn't realized he was being so rough. "I'm sorry."

Puck adjusted the two of them so that Sabrina still couldn't escape but was more comfortable.

"No flowers?" She sounded like a disappointed child.  
"No flowers. And I'm not letting you go all night; I don't want you running off and hurting yourself again."

"Can we at least make out?" She asked hopefully.  
"No. And I am going to remind you of that offer later." He would have laughed if he weren't so angry. But the anger slowly dissipated as Sabrina curled herself up next to him, his grip on her becoming less about keeping her prisoner and more about her getting comfortable.

He only relaxed when he was certain she was asleep, her breath coming easily as her head lay on his chest. She could have died tonight, and he wasn't there.

He wouldn't let that happen again. Grimm was too careless to take care of herself; it was time for him to take up his old mantle. He was once again Sabrina's annoying ever-present protector, she would be safe or he would die trying.

**AN- Sorry for the long chapter, I figured I'd make up for making you guys wait so long. Finals week(s) is coming up so I won't be able to write as much as I usually do so I apologize in advance. Though I must admit that reviews push me to update even faster (not a plead for more reviews, just a fact). I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible though. **

**Reminder-If you skipped the rest of the story say so in the review and I will provide a summary. **

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- I just realized that all of my line breaks were taken out when I uploaded the last chapter (for some unknown reason). It's fixed now if you want to re-read the last chapter for clarity. **

Sabrina woke up to find a giant eye staring down at her. Naturally, she shrieked.

"No need to be alarmed dear, I'm merely checking to make sure you're alive." Lucy said in a thick Russian accent, moving back so that Sabrina could sit up. She looked at Lucy in confusion before remembering that she liked to change her personality every once in a while. That explained the blonde hair pulled back in a bun, thick glasses, and lab coat. But it still didn't explain what she was doing here.

"Good, she's up. Can I kill her now?" Puck asked. Sabrina hadn't noticed that he was in the room. But there he was, sitting on a chair at the end of her bed.

"I don't think that would be wise, seeing as you called me to make sure she was alive in the first place, something that we have only just now confirmed." Lucy said, putting away the magnifying glass and then rifling through a rather large doctors bag.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Sabrina said crankily, still waking up. She looked at the shirt she was wearing in confusion. Wasn't it Pucks?

"You were drugged my dear, by a pill infused with magic it would seem."

"What?" Sabrina screeched.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that all of the party guests have left by now." Puck mumbled to himself.

"The party… that was last night wasn't it? What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon, you've had quite a nap. Can you remember anything from the party?" Lucy asked, pulling out an alarmingly large needle and examining it thoughtfully as if she was actually considering using it before putting it back in the bag.

"Nothing." Sabrina said after concentrating for a moment. "I remember when people started arriving, but nothing after that. It's a complete blank." She held her head in her hands, the start of a massive headache building behind her eyes.

"I was afraid this might happen. Puck informed me that you were missing for the majority of the night. From the surveillance footage it was clear that you had romantic interactions with a few young men." Lucy said in a professional tone while Puck smirked in the corner.  
"I did WHAT?" Sabrina felt like her head was going to explode.

"Want to see? I'm debating sending them to Granny as postcards." Puck was about to pull out his remote when Lucy smacked his hand, frowning at him in disapproval.

"Don't antagonize her, it's perfectly understandable that her inhibitions would be loosened when under the influence of an as of now unknown drug." She turned back to Sabrina, a smaller needle in hand. "I'll need to take some blood to identify the drug, traces of it should still be in your blood stream. It's not enough to affect you though." Lucy said quickly as she quickly sanitized the area and stuck her with a needle. Sabrina didn't even have time to protest before it was over, a vial of her blood disappearing into Lucy's bag.

"What do you think it is?" Sabrina asked, putting on the band-aid that Lucy gave her.

"No idea. It will be fun to find out! Now-" she paused, pulling a small vial with some kind of plant inside out of her bag. "Smell this." She thrust it into Sabrina's hand, motioning for her to open it when she hesitated.

Sabrina opened the vial only to inhale a completely putrid stench, worse than anything Puck had ever put in her hair. She closed it as quickly as she could, her head spinning from the smell.

"What is that and where can I get some." Puck said, grinning wildly as Sabrina gagged.

"Hush. Now Sabrina, you should be feeling a bit woozy, that is completely fine. Just relax, you're memories should start coming back to you." Lucy placed a hand on Sabrina's shoulder to steady her; she hadn't realized that she was swaying.

Lucy was right.

Slowly memories from the night came back to her. They were far from clear though; it was as though she was watching something being projected onto milky water.

"What do you remember?" Lucy asked, releasing Sabrina's shoulder now that she had stopped swaying.

"Not much… it's all still fairly fuzzy."

Lucy held out the vial once again. "Here, maybe some more will help."

"Get that away from me." Sabrina said, her expression prompting Lucy to put it in her bag as soon as possible. "Just… just give me a moment." She closed her eyes once again, ignoring Puck's stares.

A memory sprang into her mind, strangely clear when compared to her other recollections.

She was kissing someone, but there was a bitterness behind it that had caused her to pull back. She recognized that feeling; it was one that she had felt before. It was from the type of magic that possessed someone who was repulsive in everyway possible, someone with no redeeming qualities whatsoever. It was the magic of a person who had tortured and killed so many that they had no hope for redemption, cursed to be a villain for their entire existence.

It was a feeling that she had hoped to never feel again, a type of magic that she thought she would never encounter again after Bluebeard had died in that alley.

But when she had pulled back, it wasn't Bluebeard that was looking down at her, but Max.

"I'm going to be sick." Sabrina sprinted to the bathroom, emptying the content of her stomach into the toilet. After her little revelation she really wasn't feeling well.

"Ah yes, perfectly normal. The body is purging itself of the toxins you ingested." Lucy said, standing by the door as Sabrina continued to puke. Puck watched from over her shoulder.

"What makes you qualified to examine me again?" Sabrina said, her head leaning against the wall.

"Lucy has a photogenic memory, whatever she reads she remembers. And considering how long she's been alive, she's had a lot of time to read." Puck explained. Well that confirmed the fact that Lucy was an Everafter. Nice to know.

Sabrina got to her feet, steadying herself on the counter. She washed out her mouth several times before turning to them.

"There's something wrong with Max." She said, supporting herself on the counter.

"Grimm, are you losing your long-term memory too? We already discussed this, but we have no proof." Puck walked into the room, leaning against the wall. Lucy was still in the doorway.

"I have a very distinct memory from last night. I didn't realize what it was then, but he has this… dark magic about him. The only other time I've ever felt something so strong was when Bluebeard was near."

Puck stared at her in shock, eyes wide. Lucy took that moment to leave the room.

"That's not possible."

"I know it isn't. But that's what I felt. It wasn't quite as overpowering as Bluebeards; almost as though it's hidden beneath something. But it's still there, and still strong." She shuddered. She had kissed Bluebeard. No, she hadn't kissed Bluebeard; but she had kissed someone _like_ him. Somehow that didn't make it any better.

"So you're telling me that we have someone that is 'like' Bluebeard but isn't Bluebeard in a school full of teenage girls that are obsessed with him?"

* * *

"It is certainly a possibility." Granny said in a thoughtful voice. Puck had just spent the last thirty minutes updating Granny on everything that had happened since they had last spoke, leaving out some key details that might incriminate Sabrina.

"So we really might be dealing with a descendent of Bluebeard, a man who be-headed every single one of his wives. Fun." Puck said sarcastically.

"I can only assume that his biological father was Bluebeard. I'll do some research to see if any of his wives ever managed to escape him. I believe it would be best if you knew everything about him, especially if he has any other powers. Did Sabrina say anything else?"

"No, she left as soon as she realized what he was." Puck lied. He had decided that it was best not to tell Granny, she would demand that Sabrina come home immediately.

"That was smart of her, he isn't safe to be around when alone. I suggest the two of you avoid spending too much time with him, just to be safe."

"That won't be a problem."

"Okay libeling, I just want you to be safe. I have to go make dinner, I'll let you know what I look up." She was about to leave when something else occurred to Puck.

"Do me a favor and don't tell Marshmallow about this, she would only worry." He said, his tone one of borderline begging.

"No problem. Bye libeling." Granny said with a smile before logging off.

Puck turned off the screen before leaving the safe room, making his way back to Sabrina's bedroom. He entered just as Sabrina exited her bathroom, her skin bright red.

"Why hello Ms. Tomato!" Puck said enthusiastically.

"Shut-up skunkbag. I scrubbed my skin for twenty minutes straight and I still don't feel clean." She shuddered as she spoke. "What did Granny say?" she asked as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, already dressed as she had brought clothes into the bathroom.

"That it's definitely a possibility that you made-out with Bluebeards kid. She thinks that you should be honored to be a part of their prestigious family now. After all, being a member of a bloodthirsty group of nobles is better than being a regular mortal." He smirked. She glared in response. "She also said that she'll tell us more after she does some research."

"Good. That's something we should definitely do. You have the files?" she asked. He gestured to the papers covering the bed in response.

"I grabbed them once Lucy left. She left some medicine for you in the fridge by the way, she said to take them tomorrow morning with breakfast." Sabrina nodded in response and sat on the bed.

"So I guess we found one Everafter." She said, grabbing Max's file and drawing a giant X on the cover.  
"One down, who knows how many other ones to go. And if Max is any indication, they could be rather powerful." Puck said, taking out his remote. "What do we do about him anyway?"

"Follow him, look out for any girls that he hooks up with, and anything else that might help. Our priority should be keeping them safe until we know more. We'll wait until we know who everyone else is before acting. We don't want anyone getting away."

"I know I'll be able to stay away from Max, but do you think you'll be able to keep your hands off of him?" Puck teased. He received a bruise in return.

"I think we can assume that Emily is an Everafter as well, she did bring the magical drugs after all. What were those anyway?" Sabrina put a note on Emily's folder to mark her as a suspect.  
"Lucy and I managed to find a few in the wreckage that used to be our house. She thinks they might have been made from the lotus-plant." He looked at Sabrina, receiving a blank look in return. "You've been a Grimm for who knows how many years and you still don't know your Greek myths?" he sighed before continuing "They're these addictive flowers that grow on an isolated island near Greece. Odysseus landed there on his journey and a couple of his friends made the mistake of eating the lotus-flowers that the locals ate. He ended up having to drag them back to his ship; they went mad with desire. Since the drugs had a lotus imprinted on them she figured they were made from them. She's running tests on them now, we'll know more by tonight." He finished while looking at his remote, missing the impressed look on Sabrina's face. She hadn't realized that he knew so much about Everafters that he had never met.

"So we can assume that Emily is from some kind of Greek myth? That would make her insanely old."

"Older than me. And probably almost as powerful."

"Sure, almost." She smirked "I think that makes George an Everafter too, the two of them must have known each other for a while."

"I haven't seen anything that made me suspect him. Then again, I didn't really see him at the party. You?"

Sabrina concentrated for a moment; a hazy memory making it's way to the surface. "I think I say him kissing someone but I don't really remember much else." It was frustrating her to no end that she couldn't remember what had happened that night.

"We'll keep an eye on him at least. We should watch Elle as well, she was kind of crazy after I rejected her." He said smugly. Sabrina snorted.

"Sure. She hit on you and you turned her down. That definitely happened." She shook her head.

"She practically threw herself at me! I thought she was going to explode when I said no. I'm thinking she's an Everafter with severe anger-management issues."

"I'll put it down." Sabrina said with a smile. "So, we have Emily and George as possibly Greek Everafters, Elle as some kind of angry-thing and Max as Bluebeard."

"Well it's something at least."

**AN- Sorry for not updating sooner, finals week has been a female dog. Thank you to everyone who reviewed (I'm addicted to them at this point-it's official). Sorry for any mistakes, my wonderful Beta is studying for finals as well so I attempted to edit it. **

**REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

"Ugh, what's in this stuff?" Sabrina choked out. The medicine that Lucy had left for her was utterly vile.

"Probably something to keep you from making out with all of the guys in school. Again." Puck said before ducking down to avoid the orange that Sabrina had launched at his head.

"Well, at least I don't feel the need to lie about girls trying to jump me." Sabrina said before chugging a bottle of water, trying to get the medicine's aftertaste out of her mouth.  
"I stand by my story. The most popular girl in school hit on me, and I turned her down. It happened."

"You did what?" said a shrieking voice. Puck turned to find his mother glaring at him, clearly having just arrived. Puck stared.  
"I'm going to go get ready for school." Sabrina said quietly, so as not to attract the attention of the beast. She made a quick exit.  
"Nice to see you too, Mother." Puck said dryly before turning back to his breakfast.  
"What did I tell you?" Titania circled the counter so that she was facing him. "Did I tell you to become a social outcast? No! I told you to become one of the popular kids, doing everything in your power to do so. That does not include turning down this so called 'most popular girl in school'! You cannot become a social pariah! What were you thinking?" Puck thought that the claws that she called fingers were about to rip away at their stone counter.  
"I was thinking that going out with Elle would do nothing for me. If you weren't aware, Sabrina and I hosted a giant party the other day. We are anything but social pariahs" He was struggling to keep his voice calm.

"You?" She was growling now. "This isn't YOU at all! You are an identity, a cover designed to infiltrate and get information. You can't very well get information from someone that you are no longer on speaking terms with! This isn't about you! This is about finding out who your enemy is and how to destroy them before it is too late!" She was practically screaming now.  
"This is about me! I'm the one out here risking my life in a school full of boring mortals and potentially homicidal Everafters! I have to make my own calls because in the end, I'm the one out there and not you."

"But in the end, you aren't the one that has to live with the consequences! You only ever think about yourself." She spat at him.

"The only things that I have done over the past few years have been to protect those that I care about. I haven't done a thing for myself in a long time."

"Oh, so you just abandoning your family was your way of showing how much you cared about them? It was a war, Puck, and we needed every soldier that we could muster. The Scarlet Hand had been relentless and we finally had the resources to fight back. But when the call came for you to lead your army, you hid behind your precious Grimms, claiming that they needed you more. Well, I know the truth, Puck: you were just too scared to take on the responsibility. You couldn't live with the idea that so many lives were in your hands. The people of Fairie needed you, Puck, and you abandoned them. So don't tell me that you only do things for others, because you are one of the most selfish people I have ever known." She glared at him, her entire body trembling. And just like that she was composed again, smoothing down her hair with her perfectly manicured hands. "I left some files on Bluebeard by the door, they might come in handy. I'll be in touch." And just like that, she was gone.

Puck sat there for a while, his arms shaking. In a surge of anger, he hurled his plate across the room, the ceramics shattering onto the floor. Not bothering to clean up, he grabbed his bag and headed for the door, grabbing the files on Bluebeard as he went.  
"Tell Sabrina I'm heading to school early." He growled at Alfred, the elevator doors shutting behind him.

* * *

"So he already left for school?" Sabrina asked Alfred as she pulled on her school uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed down her shirt, it was still weird to see herself with red hair.

"That is correct, Missus Sabrina." Alfred replied, his voice echoing around her room.

"Did he say why?" she asked as she braided her hair into a side braid.

"That he did not. Though he was involved in a rather lively argument with his mother before departing." Sabrina sighed in response. That was it. Titania must have upset him again. Wonderful.

"Ah well, I'm sure he'll get over his temper-tantrum soon enough. I'll just avoid him until he's bearable again." She turned to the side to examine herself in the mirror one last time. How had she not realized how hot she looked? It made sense that so many guys had been all over her at the party; she looked good. Of course, she hadn't been control of herself at that party, otherwise things might have gone differently. When she found the person who created those drugs… she smiled thinking about the pain she would cause them. No one messed with Sabrina Grimm.

She smirked at herself in the mirror and unbuttoned an extra button on her polo shirt, revealing more cleavage than she usually would. "Perfect." She murmured to herself.

With one last glance at the mirror, she left her room. It was time to head to school.

* * *

Puck made it to the school early, or at least before the majority of other students. His first stop was the library. Though he really did despise books, there was a particular one that seemed worthy of further investigation.

He found it quickly, the library near empty this time of the morning. It was just as he remembered it, a small paperback book. It looked worn down, as if many hands had held it in its lifetime. Its paper may have once been white, but it had yellowed with age. And he still couldn't pull it out of the bookcase. It had to be enchanted by something, though he didn't know what yet.

Examining it closer, which involved almost pressing his face against the bookshelf, revealed faded letters running down its spine: TABULAE. If his Latin was correct, which of course it was, that could mean multiple things such as 'writing tablet' or 'records'. The book probably contained some kind of record or information.

Whatever it was, he wouldn't learn more until he could open it and that was impossible at the moment.

An idea came into his head, though it was a long shot if someone wanted to keep the book a secret. Going onto the school's website, he opened the link to the library. To his surprise, a search for the book revealed that it had been donated by an anonymous source years ago and that its author was unknown. As far as he could tell, no one had ever checked it out.

The bell signaling first period interrupted his search, though there wasn't anything else available on the website.

He grabbed his bag and exited the library. He would get that book in the end, even if he needed a wrecking ball to do it.

* * *

"Ugh, my liver is still recovering from that party," Ben groaned. His tray was heaped with the greasiest food one could get at their school. Several others nodded in agreement. It seemed as though several were still dealing with hangovers. Emily seemed to be the worst though.

She had her hair tied back in a haphazard ponytail, and she had on a pair of dark sunglasses that she had yet to remove. She had dumped her bag at the table and laid her head in her arms; she had yet to talk or drink whatever liquid was in her water bottle. Sabrina wasn't sure if she was even alive.

"Oh come on, guys, it's not that bad." Sanjay said cheerfully. Everyone at the table glared at him.

"Sanjay never gets hungover," explained Alex, glaring at the overly cheerful teenager.

"I thank my superior genetic structure." Sanjay boasted. The rest of the table responded by chucking bread rolls at him. He merely smiled proudly in return.

"Is Emily okay?" Sabrina whispered to Sammy.

"She'll be fine. Emily has a habit of pursuing pleasure, regardless of the consequences," she responded. Sabrina nodded in response before throwing Emily a curious look. Sabrina couldn't help but think that she would look like Emily if it weren't for Lucy.

"At least now she isn't hitting on me," said Puck. His absence of a hangover had been explained by his sobriety during the party, he claimed that he wanted a level head on the off-chance things went wrong.

"Puck…" Emily looked up groggily, pointing a finger in Puck's general direction. "I want to see you naked." And with that her head fell back on the table, sound asleep. The table had to struggle to contain their laughter.

"Is there anything I can get you? A pastry? Some fruit?" asked a nervous girl. She was addressing George, who responded by holding up a thermos. Sabrina couldn't help but think that she had seen the girl before. "Okay then, just call if you need anything else." The clearly desperate girl lingered for a few moments before slowly walking to her own table, still staring at George after sitting down.

"Who was that?" asked Puck in confusion. George didn't respond, instead he lifted up Emily's head and put his backpack on the table for her to use as a pillow. The girl narrowed her eyes at the interaction; she was clearly jealous.

"Probably another one of George's groupies. You hooked up with her last night, didn't you?" said Alex. George nodded in response before taking a long sip out of whatever was in his thermos.

"Why don't you give her a chance? She clearly likes you," said Sabrina. She remembered the girl now; she had followed George without a second thought at the party.

"George never talks to his hook-ups after. He's kind of an asshole that way." Kristen said bluntly. George flipped her off in response before pulling out a book and tuning them out.

"What about you, Sabrina? Did you have fun at the party?" Sammy turned to her, looking rather happy despite the headache she was complaining about earlier. Clearly, she had just needed to get some of the cafeteria's strangely delicious food in her stomach.

"I think I did; the entire night is just a big blur." She shrugged, taking a bite of the unbelievably delicious salad. This school's food was amazing. She noticed that Max shot her a strange look before his focus returned to his thermos. He hadn't spoken yet. From his look Sabrina guessed that he wouldn't bring up their kiss.

"Jeez, Sabrina, how much did you drink?" Sammy looked at her in shock.

"Sabrina's just a lightweight. That's why I was looking for her yesterday; I wanted to make sure she hadn't passed out in a corner somewhere or something."

"How come you aren't like Emily then?" Alex asked curiously.

"Secret family hangover cure." Her explanation seemed to satisfy the table's curiosity.

The girl was still staring at George; it seemed as though she was physically incapable of taking her eyes off of him. It was kind of creepy. Was she that obsessed, or had George done something to her?

"Attention, boxing try-outs have been moved to last period today. Anyone who wishes to try out for the team must be in the gym at that time." announced Mr. Cooper from over the loudspeaker.

"Well, that's weird. They almost never change the dates of try-outs. None of the other teams' try-outs are for another week." Sanjay said, looking rather confused.

"Wait, Sabrina, aren't you trying out for boxing?" Sammy looked at her worriedly.

"Yup. I swear, Mr. Cooper hates me, and I've only ever met him once." Sabrina groaned. She was in no shape to try out for a team today. Lucy's medicine had helped, but not that much.

"He has an aversion to women. He's going to do everything in his power to keep you off the team. The only way you'll get on is if you're so good that he has no choice but to let you on." Kristen said before once more retreating behind her hair. She spoke with such contempt that it was clear that she hated the gym teacher.

"Don't worry, Sabrina. We'll all be at the try-outs. If the coach tries something, we'll all be witnesses." Sanjay promised, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The rest of the table agreed, some more coherently than others.

"And I'll be there to throw the rotten tomatoes!" Puck said cheerfully.

"And then I'll punch you in the face." Sabrina smiled back.

"Sounds like fun." He smirked back. Sabrina noted that he hadn't touched his food. She was surprised that he wasn't already on his fifth plate, the fairy-boy would normally eat everything in sight.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, and everyone started making their way out of the lunchroom.

As Puck was making his way towards the door, he overheard someone saying, "God, Puck sounds like such a jackass. What's his problem?" But when he turned his head, the speaker had already left. So, Elle had already started spreading rumors about him. That girl had serious issues.

* * *

"There are twenty-six of you, but by the end of today, only four of you will even matter. Two of you will be on varsity, and the other two will be on junior varsity. But if none of you are qualified, then I'll have to deal with a smaller team." Mr. Cooper spoke with all the kindness of a military officer shouting at the grunts.

The hopefuls were a mix from each grade, some looking nervously at the boxing ring set up in the middle of the gym and some looking at Mr. Cooper as if he were their own personal god. Sabrina was the only girl, a fact that had garnered more spectators than there would usually be at a try-out. Apparently, Cooper's hatred of the opposite sex was legendary, and no one had ever dared to oppose him. Everyone was too afraid to try. They were expecting a slaughter.

"Here's how this is going to work. I'm going to give you a task, and you are going to do it. If you can't, then you are out. If you complete the task but not in a satisfactory manner, then you are out. I will pick the new members from those that remain at the end of try-outs and will announce my choices tomorrow. If you finish all of the obstacles and are still standing at the end, you are NOT guaranteed a spot on the team. Do you understand?" Everyone gave signs of understanding. Cooper was pacing back and forth as he spoke, looking into ever person's eyes except for Sabrina's. It seemed as though he was going to pretend that she wasn't even there.

"Alright then. You're all changed and warmed up, so I want each of you to do twenty laps around the gym- that's the same as one mile. Don't try cheating; I may be a gym teacher, but I can still count." He looked at them, frowning when they didn't move. "Do you need an invitation? GO!" he bellowed. He blew his whistle at the stragglers until everyone was moving.

Sabrina took off, staying near the front but not taking the lead. She knew that she could, but there was no point in wasting her strength this early on. When she passed her friends on the bleachers, there were several catcalls and Puck shouting out, "Hey, you don't suck for once!" She smiled at them before returning her focus to running. About halfway through, she heard a sharp whistle and Cooper yelling for someone to get out of the gym. This continued two more times until a total of three people had been kicked out.

Sabrina, however, was still going strong. On the last three laps, she took the lead, much to the shock of those that had been in front of her and prompting her friends to renew their cheers. The others tried catching up to her, but she only picked up her speed, maintaining it even after they slowed down having realized that they couldn't overtake her without wasting far too much energy. One guy persisted, however, staying directly behind her until the end.

She finished first, and apart from the guy that had persisted in following her, several seconds before the others. Looking at the group, she saw that only twenty-three of them were left, and almost all of them still looked like they had a decent amount of energy left.

"Good job, I'll give you a two minute water break. And you!" he directed his attention to the bleachers; "if you don't quiet down, then I'll kick all of you out!" He glared at them for good measure before turning back to his clipboard.

Sabrina followed the group to the water fountain, listening to the idle chatter. She didn't really know anyone else that was trying out.  
"He's just mad that they're cheering for you," said one guy who was next to her in line. "Normally, he encourages people to cheer- it shows school spirit." He paused to drink some water from the fountain. "You must have some real balls to try out. If you get through, then he's going to make your life a living hell. I wish you luck." He smiled, smacking her on the shoulder before relinquishing the water fountain to her.

"What's your name?" she asked, catching up to him after drinking her fill.

"Steven. I-" whatever he was going to say was cut off by Cooper yelling at them to come back over.

"So now that we've established that you aren't hopelessly out of shape, we can really get down to business." He cracked his knuckles, a rather disturbing expression on his face. "I am going to say an exercise and how many of that specific exercise I want done. If you're not done by the time that timer counts down," he gestured to the timer on the wall, "then you are out. Simple enough." He looked so very evil as he was speaking, almost as though he was a complete sadist. Sabrina made a note to investigate the likelihood of Mr. Cooper being an Everafter.

Everyone separated from one another, allowing enough room between each other so that there wouldn't be any collisions.

"Twenty push-ups! Go!" They barely had enough time to hit the floor and start, one guy simply falling forwards and using his momentum to start. It was Steven. She made a note that he had also been the guy that was close behind her in the mile-run.

Everyone finished the push-ups in time, but after that, their numbers dwindled rather quickly. It was one exercise after another and even with all of her training, Sabrina was starting to feel her muscles weakening. She wasn't alone though; several of the more athletic hopefuls were sweating profusely.

In the end, there were only eight of them left and none of them looked like they could keep going for much longer.

"You have five minutes to catch your breath and drink some water. After that, you had all better be standing next to that ring." He grinned a toothy smile, for some strange reason, Sabrina didn't feel at all reassured by it.

Not wanting her muscles to cramp, she jogged over to the water fountain, which happened to be next to her friends on the bleachers. She was about to take a long sip of water when she heard her friends screaming for someone to stop. She was raising her head to see what was going on when she found herself momentarily blinded by a deluge of water from above. Shocked and now soaking wet, she looked up to see her attacker, a smirking Puck holding a bucket.

"There! Now you're all refreshed and clean!" He grinned as if he had just helped her in some monumental way.

"Puck, I swear that-" she growled, only to be cut off by someone throwing a towel at her. Turning her head showed Steven standing by a towel rack, she assumed it was for the swim team, smiling at her. He motioned for her to towel off before walking away. She decided to do just that as she turned back to Puck, who was still grinning at her.

"Oh come on, Sabrina, you were all sweaty. I was just helping."

"I am going to murder you later, and I am going to enjoy every moment, you little-"

"Clarke! If you're done with your impromptu shower, would you be kind enough to grace us with your presence?" Cooper hollered at her. It was the first time he had acknowledged her the entire time. Well, it wasn't like he had a choice now that there were so few of them left.

Sabrina hurled the towel at Puck's head before jogging back to the center of the room, displeased at how tired she was from such a short distance. Mr. Cooper glared at her before speaking again.

"Each of you has been paired at random with someone already on the boxing team. While you are not required to win, you ARE required to do well. This means not losing in the first three seconds!" he looked pointedly at Sabrina at that. "You will have four minutes to prove yourselves, and I will judge your merit by how well you perform within those four minutes. All right, we have Smith against Parker, Frank against Siegel…" he continued down the list. It seemed as though she would be fighting someone with that last name 'Oakes', and she would be the last one to fight.

"Tough break," Steven whispered to her. Those that hadn't fought yet were sitting by the ring, watching the fights take place. One unlucky kid had almost vomited after being punched in the stomach, running out of the room before Cooper could yell at him to leave.

"You know who Oakes is?" She asked curiously. She hadn't heard the name before.

"He's captain of the team, the best of the best. It's no mistake that you got stuck with him." He was going to say more, but Cooper called him up. So, Cooper was going to make things as difficult as possible for her; not that she expected anything else. The fights went quickly, and soon, it was her turn. She put on the necessary protective gear and faced her opponent. Holy crap…

He was about 6'2'' and looked like a body builder. She forced herself to breathe and analyze the situation. So he was big, but so were a lot of the Everafters that she had fought in the war. She knew his type. One hit would leave her with a nasty bruise. In her current state, she wouldn't be able to put up a good fight. She'd have to put the majority of her focus in avoiding him. With his size, it was clear that he focused on force, not speed. Normally, that would give her the advantage, but she was so tired that she wasn't as fast as she normally was. Maybe-

But just like that, the fight started, and he was charging at her like she had the last protein bar in the world. She leapt out of the way and got in a quick jab at his shoulder before backing up. It was like punching a brick wall.

Later, she would find out that her friends were cheering so loudly that Mr. Cooper had to threaten them all with detention to get them to shut up. She was so focused on the fight that everything else had faded into oblivion.

She never stood still, staying light on her toes so as to flee whenever Oakes' tree-trunks that he called arms came swinging towards her. It was like she was fighting an ape, a really talented ape.

She was doing well. Oakes was becoming increasingly frustrated as she avoided his every strike, getting in a few of her own in the meantime. However, she wasn't doing much damage; her strength was nothing when compared to his. There was a minute-thirty on the clock, and she was starting to feel hopeful. If she could just remain standing, Cooper would have no choice but to let her in.

A searing pain shot through her body as his arm collided with the right side of her torso. He had predicted where she would flee after a punch and had feinted, catching her as she dodged. She was going to have a rather large bruise to deal with later.

She spun out of the way, fighting through the pain radiating from her ribs. It felt like he had bruised a bone, but at least there was no permanent damage.

She gave up on trying to fight back using her right arm, it hurt far too much to use it. Instead, she ducked and weaved once more, keeping the distance between them.

Thirty seconds left and she could feel her stamina waning. If she kept up like this, he was going to get lucky again, and she was going to lose. Time to go on the offensive.

She leapt forwards, surprising him enough that she got in a shot at his jaw before dodging a blow once again aimed at her ribs. She danced around him, throwing everything she had left into every hit, evading every single one of his. She was leaving nothing left for the reserves; this was her one chance to prove herself.

And just like that, the bell rang and Oakes backed away from her, nodding his head as a sign of respect, a sign that she reciprocated. Sanjay had rushed forwards and was congratulating her on not dying, taking off her gloves as he did so. She smiled at him from behind her mouth guard, spitting the thing out as soon as her hands were free. Soon, she was free from the protective padding and lined up in front of Cooper once more, resisting the urge to wince from the pain that she was in.

"I'll let the six of you know who made it in and who didn't by tomorrow. You're dismissed." He growled before stalking away, once again ignoring Sabrina. She breathed a sigh of relief, allowing herself a wince from the twinge in her side.

"You were wonderful!" squealed Sammy, wrapping Sabrina in a tight hug.  
"Sammy, I think you're hurting her." Jasper said, causing Sammy to let go and apologize profusely.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." She reassured the sweet girl.

"So this doesn't hurt?" Puck asked, jamming a finger into her side. She resisted the urge to cry out in pain.

"Not at all." She scowled at him. He gave her a look that clearly said that he didn't believe her. The majority of those around them missed this quick exchange.  
"We just have to celebrate. There is no way that you didn't win." Sammy said eagerly, clapping her hands together out of excitement.

"Well, I need a long shower first." Sabrina said. She felt disgustingly sweaty.  
"You really do. How about we all meet at your place in about an hour?" Everyone agreed with Sanjay's offer and parted ways. Sabrina didn't bother to change out of her gym clothes on the way out, she would have just gotten her uniform all sweaty.

Back at the house, her first move was a good long shower, the hot water beating down on her was the best feeling she had had in a long time. Examining herself in the shower afterwards showed the beginnings of a bruise spreading across her torso. She managed to find a container of bruise medication in her bathroom, but it did nothing to cure the bruise on the bone beneath.

An inquiry with Alfred procured a bandage, which she then wrapped tightly around her ribcage. It would be fine in a few days, as long as she avoided getting hit by anymore half-giants.

She had much more important things to deal with than some little bruise.

**AN-It's here! I'm so sorry for taking so long, I wasn't sure what to write in this one.**

**Quick note but when Cooper says "Now we can get down to business" it took all of my will power to not insert an author's note saying 'TO DEFEAT, THE HUNS'. **

**Also: Oakes has tree-trunk like arms. HA! I made a funny. **

**That is all. Hope you liked it. **

**Review**

_I HAVE EDITED AT YOUR REQUEST, DAUGHTER OF THE WINTER SEASON. NOW, I MUST RETURN TO ASGARD TO LOOK AFTER MY POOR, ADOPTED BROTHER. HE SHALL NOT UNLEASH HIS FURY ON MIDGARD A THIRD TIME. - YOUR DEAR FRIEND FROM VALHALLA, THOR._

**-This note was left by my dear Beta. Bless her soul, she thinks she's the almighty Thor. She's a strange person**


	12. Chapter 12

"So it looks like Max is the bastard offspring of some poor village girl and Bluebeard. When she found out she was pregnant, she ran away, only to turn up dead several months later. Everyone assumed that some wild beast had carried the baby away. Turns out he was rescued by someone and now attends an elite private high school and has his pick of girls crawling at his feet." Puck closed the folder before stealing another one of Sabrina's dumplings. Sabrina responded with a nod but didn't look up from Oakes' file.

The two were hanging out in the training room, all of their friends having left long ago.

"There's no way this guy isn't a half-giant or ogre of some type, he's way too large." She frowned, and, without looking, she knocked the dumpling Puck was about to steal out from in-between his chopsticks and into the air before catching it between her own. She smirked, knowing without looking that Puck was glaring at her.

A chopstick sword fight then broke-out, leaving Puck with several dumplings speared onto his chopstick and Sabrina protecting the remainder of her food.

"Face it Grimm, you just can't face the fact that you lost."

"What are you talking about? I have the rest of the food and all you have to eat are the case files."  
"Not the food. I mean Oakes. You can't face the fact that he won, and you lost."

"It wasn't a match, Puck. There wasn't a loser or a winner."

"But if there had been, he would have won. One hit from him and you were through."

"I kept going after that, and I could have gone on for much longer." She was lying through her teeth. "But you're just proving my point. Anyone that age shouldn't have that much strength. Ergo, he is an ogre or a half-giant. Or maybe even a troll, he did have the stink of one…." She made another note before putting it away. Puck decided to drop the topic.

"So do you think that Max knows about his past?" Sabrina asked while Puck stared forlornly at her food. She took pity on him and gave him some of hers.

"Maybe not, but he has to know that he's an Everafter. It's kind of hard to miss the fact that you're superior to all other beings."

"Puck, you have a severe god-complex."

"It's only a god-complex if it isn't true."

"You literally just proved my point."

"As a wise man once said: Lord, what fools these mortals be!"

"Stop quoting yourself, Puck. It's conceited."

* * *

The next day, Sabrina was still in a considerable amount of pain, the painkillers Alfred had found for her doing next to nothing. She was momentarily distracted from her pain when the new members of the boxing team were announced. She was pleased to find that she had gotten onto junior varsity, though many of her friends were outraged that she hadn't made it to the varsity team. Sanjay was talking about making a petition in protest when Sabrina was called to Mrs. Garte's office.

"Mrs. Garte, did I do something wrong?" she asked from the doorway.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. Take a seat." She gestured to a chair, which Sabrina then took. "So Sabrina, I heard quite a lot about your boxing try-out. It seems like you can take quite a punch." She smiled at Sabrina, clearly happy with how Sabrina had done. "That's why I called you in here. I'm sure you're wondering why you were not placed on the varsity team." She held up a hand when Sabrina tried to speak and continued. "It comes down to one simple reason: Mr. Cooper is a sexist pig." Sabrina had to struggle to keep her jaw from dropping at her language, allowing herself to only widen her eyes in shock. "Now if you ever tell anyone that I said that, I will vehemently deny it. But it is true. Mr. Cooper believes that, as a girl, you do not have the natural strength and resilience that he requires. He wanted to make an example out of you; it's the only reason you were put against Oakes. But you." she leaned forwards now, an excited look on her face. "You showed not only Cooper but quite a few students as well that you could hold your own. After that, Cooper didn't have any choice but to let you onto the team. However, he did insist on putting you on junior varsity, despite my objections. Though, again, I will deny it if you tell anyone. Members of the staff tend to stay out of each other's affairs. " Sabrina couldn't help but let a look of surprise take over her features.

"I don't understand, why would you support me in this?"

Mrs. Garte was silent for a good while before responding. "Sabrina, you're a new student in one of the most competitive private high schools in New York City. Everyone in your grade has already had a year to get used to the school and find their place in it. But despite all that, you have already surpassed your fellow classmates in several areas. Your teachers say that you're a very promising student and that you could easily reach top of your class if you continue applying yourself as you have your first few days. To achieve that in a school such as this requires considerable talent. Needless to say, you have caught the attention of quite a few people around here."

"You still haven't given me a clear reason for your support. This school is riddled with talented teenagers, what's your interest in me?" Sabrina had to restrain her urge to interrogate Mrs. Garte. She did appreciate the fact that someone on the staff was looking out for her, but she didn't want to owe Mrs. Garte in the future.

"Sabrina, I can tell you're going to succeed in life. That's why I can't sit by and watch Mr. Cooper take away any opportunities for you to excel. You have the potential to do great things, and I am eager to see what those things may be. So that's why I'm helping; my curiosity seems to have gotten the better of me. I'm curious as to how you'll overcome the obstacles Mr. Cooper throws at you. I'm curious as to how well you'll do in this school. I'm curious as to what changes you'll force upon others. But I can't have my curiosity satisfied if you aren't given the chance to do so. So that's why I helped you with Mr. Cooper. I won't do it again unless you are in a situation where, despite your clear maturity, people treat you like a child. We both know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. I'm just here to give a helpful push. And before you ask, no, I will not be asking for anything in return. View this as a bored staff member whose eager to see change."

Sabrina sat there for a few moments. This was not what she was expecting at all. Mrs. Garte was offering her a friendship of sorts and, considering her true motivations for attending the school, it could be an incredible boon for her.

She was saved from responding by the ringing bell, signifying the beginning of her next class.

"Go on Sabrina, just remember that if you have any troubles with the administration at this school, my door is always open."

And just like that, Sabrina had found a friend in Mrs. Garte.

* * *

The rest of the day had been uneventful, something that was lucky for Sabrina as the pain in her side only increased as the day went on. After getting home, she mumbled an excuse to Puck before rushing off to her room. Once there, she lifted her shirt and unwrapped the bandage that covered her torso. She winced as the bruise came into sight; it was several shades darker than it had been that morning.

"Hey Sabrina, we should really work on that paper for Engli-" he stared at her, having caught a glimpse of the bruise before she had pulled down her shirt.

"It's called knocking, Puck, though I don't expect someone of your mental capacity to understand common courtesy." She said as she moved the bandages under her bed with a slight kick of her foot.

"Sabrina, take off your shirt." Had he said those words in any other situation, Sabrina might have been tempted to punch him. In this case, however, she kept her voice calm.  
"Puck, if you want some girl to flash you, I suggest you talk to one of your groupies at school. They're all just dying for your attention." She crossed her arm across her torso as he took a step closer, fighting to keep the wince off of her face.

"As much as I'd enjoy taking that shirt off of you, this isn't the right time for me to have those kinds of intentions. So I'm giving you one last chance."

His meaning went right over Sabrina's head as she glared at him. She knew that he could easily overpower her when she was in this state and that it would do more damage than was necessary. So, grudgingly, she pulled up the side of her shirt.

Puck's reaction was immediate: he was by her side in a second, his cold hands holding her on either side of the bruise so as to keep her from escaping. His face was uncomfortably close to her side as he examined the bruise, looking at her in concern when she tensed from a light touch to the bruise.

"Puck, I'm fine. It's just a little bruise." She forced his hands away and pulled down the shirt.  
"That's not just a bruise, Sabrina. Why didn't you tell me about this?" His tone had changed from one of concern to one of anger.

"It's none of your business. I can take care of myself."

"Then why have I had to save your life so many times in the past? You have put yourself in danger for idiotic reasons far too many times when simply asking for help could have resolved the entire problem."

"It's just a bruise, Puck! It's not as though I'm dying!" She was furious. She had thought that they were past this after the war, that they had reached an understanding. Clearly, he still thought of her as a child.

"I'm not talking about the bruise! What about the party? Why didn't you come find me? We both know that things could have been a lot worse than they were and that you were in no shape to protect yourself. It was stupid, Grimm! Complete and utter stupidity. And this… what was the point in hiding this from me? Are you really so proud that you can't handle me seeing you hurt? Let me remind you that I was the one who rescued you after Mirror left you bleeding out in the forest. If I wasn't there, you would have died, Sabrina; we both know that's true. And you almost did die, all because you were so idiotic that you took Mirror up on his challenge and snuck away. You didn't do that because you thought it was the only option, Sabrina, you did it because your parents were so adamant that you didn't and you were tired of sitting by and doing nothing. Not once did you come to me and ask for help. You and I both know that plenty of Everafters would have followed you in order to make sure you were safe. But no, you had to leave in the dead of night. If I hadn't decided to check on you only to find your bed missing, you would have bled-out in that forest. You owe me your life, Sabrina, the least you can do is respect me enough not to hide it when you're in trouble."

He was breathing heavily, his eyes a storm of emotion that Sabrina couldn't even begin to understand. She was painfully aware of how close he was and how that made it hard for her to move.

She knew that he was right. Mirror had counted on her coming to that forest alone. He had planned on her dying there and that her death would lower the moral of the Emerald Foot to the point of surrender, granting him an easy victory. She had been stupid, that fact had been repeated so many times that people only stopped saying it after she fought Mirror again and, being much more prepared, having won. But that memory was still there. The memory of lying in the forest as Mirror walked away with a smile on his face. The pain had been so intense that she couldn't even call out for help, so when Puck had shown up, she had thought she was hallucinating. But he had found her, and that was the worst part. That she was so predictable that he knew exactly where she had gone and that she needed his help. She hated him at that moment; despite all the relief she had felt at knowing that she wouldn't die alone. She despised him because he knew that she had been weak.

And so she punched him.

**AN- You all must hate me. And you're all so nice! I'm awful. I'm so sorry. And this chapter is so short too! Argh! **

**Okay, I'll post this to appease you. I'll try so very hard to update soon. And I apologize for how strange Sabrina's personality has been; it's all over the place.**

**Review**


	13. Chapter 13

Puck staggered back in shock, a hand to his injured eye.

"Leave me the hell alone, Puck." She growled.

Coming to his senses, he gave her a look of pity rather than anger.

"Lucy might have something to get rid of that bruise. I suggest calling her before you go to sleep," He said in a calm voice before closing the door behind him. Sabrina resisted the urge to throw the bed at it. Instead, she re-wrapped her bandage, took a few deep breaths, and began her homework.

That night, before she went to sleep, she called Lucy.

* * *

"Puck! What happened to your face?" Emily asked in alarm, her face mimicking that of a child who had just found their favorite doll destroyed by their new puppy.

"I got into a fight to protect your honor, Emily." He responded with a smirk before turning his attention back to the contraption in front of him. It looked almost like a rudimentary catapult.

"Well, that was pointless; Emily has no honor to speak of." George said before burying his nose in a rather ancient looking book with a title that was in Greek.

"And I am rather proud of that fact. It means there are no expectations for me to behave." Emily said with a rather suggestive wink at Puck, a proposition that he missed entirely. He was too busy aiming his contraption at Sabrina who was sitting at the far end of the table.

She was sitting next to Isabelle and Sanjay and was listening to them rant about some teacher that she had yet to meet. She wasn't really listening, her attention instead on the girl who, only a little while ago, was completely infatuated with George. She hadn't looked at George once; her previous interest completely gone.

That was definitely odd. It was almost as though she had broken free of a spell, there was no other explanation for such a drastic change.

Crushes don't just disappear overnight; she had harbored a regrettable one for far too long. Thank goodness she had seen his true colors and realized that he was nothing more than an egotistical, selfish, narcissistic-

A projectile that had hit her in the head interrupted her internal rant.

Puck. Why wouldn't that fairy let her be?

None of her friends noticed the first clump of paper, but they certainly noticed the second and all those that followed. Sabrina was starting to gather quite a collection around her.

"What does he think he's doing?" Isabelle asked as she tossed one of the projectiles from hand to hand.

"He's just so insecure that he can't stand it when I'm not near him." Sabrina said bitterly, prompting a laugh from those around her.

"Sounds like he has a little crush." Isabelle said with a grin.

Her comment came the same time as the next projectile, Sabrina catching it before impact this time. Her angry glare met Puck's impartial gaze.

"That would require him to actually have human emotions." She said loud enough for him to hear.

And with that she left.

* * *

The fact that Puck and Sabrina were no longer on speaking terms spread around the school rather quickly. Various gossipers wondered if it had anything to do with the rather large bruise decorating Puck's face, but no one dared try and confirm it. The two's closest friends had their own theories, but they didn't bother sharing them.

The two continued investigating their fellow students, albeit separately, while waging war against the other.

Puck began his signature pranks once again, the majority of which Sabrina ignored. The only time she bothered with retribution was when Puck replaced her hand lotion with purple dye. She was forced to wear gloves for a week. Her revenge consisted of her telling Puck's various fangirls that he just _loved_ being treated as if he were a small child. She didn't bother concealing her laughter when one girl attempted to feed him during lunch.

Puck found out that Elle was trying, and failing, to ruin his reputation at school. She also had her best friend and the schools biggest slut, who also happened to worship at Elle's feet, try and pry into his private life in order to find material for future blackmail. The girl's name was Amy and, while it was clear that she could easily seduce a mortal boy, he was able to resist her offers. In fact, her attempts were rather amusing. But Puck played along, acting as if he had fallen under her spell, enjoying the angry looks on Sabrina's face whenever Amy's wandering hands got a little too curious.

He had also managed to get onto the fencing team with the team's coach (a woman by the name of Mrs. Shield) hinting that he was the best fencer she had seen in years. Of course, he wasn't surprised, he just wished he could have seen her reaction when he was using his trusty wooden sword. Unfortunately, a dragon had swallowed that during the Great War.

He had also managed to confirm that the giant-like teenager that had hit Sabrina was not in fact an Everafter, but simply a frequent user of steroids. He left his findings outside of Sabrina's bedroom and slipped a copy under Mrs. Garte's door. The next day, Oakes was expelled. It was a good thing too, seeing as how the boxing team was due to start practices soon. He didn't want to have to come to Sabrina's rescue the next time she was stupid enough to fight someone easily four times her size without any weapons.

* * *

"It seems as though this is coming along rather nicely." Lucy said as she examined the now much smaller bruise on Sabrina's side. Of course, she was looking through a magical glass that allowed the user to see someone's internal organs and skeletal structure.

"So I'll be better by tomorrow?"

"As long as you don't get hit by a truck between now and then, you'll be fine." Lucy spread some cream on Sabrina's side before wrapping her with fresh bandages. "You'll be able to go to school without these in the morning. Just make sure to take some Advil in the morning in case there is any residual pain."

"I guess us mortals have done something right when it comes to taking care of ourselves." Sabrina said with a smile before pulling her shirt down over the bandages. She looked at Lucy to find the girl giving her a rather strange look.

"Sit down, Sabrina, we need to talk."

"Why?" Sabrina didn't sit down as requested, but she did lean against her bed.

"I just realized that I know everything about Puck but absolutely nothing about you."  
"You can't know _everything_ about Puck." She scoffed.

"Oh but I can. That's what I am, a Seer. Not a very good one though. I can only see things about people that I know. But I can't see the future and can only rarely see the past. Mainly, it's just random visions of things that are happening at the moment. For example, I remember your first meeting with Puck. I got a good laugh out of you dumping him into the pool. I also know that he was your first kiss. Of course, that one I didn't see as it was happening; it was more of me experiencing something that Puck was remembering, if that makes any sense. I don't make a habit out of watching those that I know, but occasionally the visions do make their way through. So yes, I know _everything _about Puck, or almost all of it. I don't know much about the war as those memories tend to be rather powerful, but I've seen enough to know what drives him. But you, you're new. So tell me about yourself."

And Sabrina did, save a few private details such as her trip to the future and what she learned there. If Lucy didn't already know that from Puck, then there was no way she was going to be the one to tell her. Plus, it was nice to tell her side of the story for once.

Sabrina wasn't sure how long she was talking for, but by the end, the sun had gone down and Lucy had acquired a considerable amount of information on her.

"Thank you for sharing, Sabrina. I have the feeling that the two of us could be very good friends. Unfortunately, I have to leave, but it's been a pleasure."

"Thanks for listening." Sabrina said as she walked her to the door.

"One last thing before I go. Forgive Puck. I know that you hate to be taken care of, but he needs to do it. So for his sake, not your own, give up your pride."

The doors were closed before Sabrina had a chance to protest. Puck didn't need anything from her; if anything she only existed in his life as a way to amuse himself. He had made his distaste for taking care of her clear over the years, so if he hated it so much, then it was time for him to stop seeing it as his responsibility. She was fine. And he would be too.

* * *

The next morning, Sabrina was thrilled to find herself completely cured. Her first act was to get her boxing gear from the training room, put it into a bag, and place it on the kitchen counter so that she wouldn't forget it.

She took a very hot shower in celebration, pleased that she could now raise both arms about her head without feeling a sharp pain in her side. A smile tugged at her lips as she got dressed; the fact that she could once again move freely without the fear of hurting herself was a major improvement to her life.

The smile lasted until she made her way into the kitchen where she found Puck leaning against the counter, clearly waiting for her.

"What's this?" his voice was cold, as it always was when addressing her these past few days, as he gestured to her boxing gear.

"The team's first practice is today." She said as explanation while she got herself some breakfast.

"And you're planning on participating."

"There's no reason why I wouldn't."

She was lucky that she had put down her food before speaking because immediately after she stopped, she was whirled around and pinned against the fridge door. She couldn't move; his body was pressed against her so as to ensure that. She had forgotten how fast he moved.

"Like hell you are." His forehead was pressed against hers, and each of her hands was trapped on either side of her head by his hands.

"There's no reason for me not to." She growled.

"Are you forgetting what happened last time? Are you forgetting that you cracked a rib?"

"I think you're forgetting that the guy was a psycho on steroids and that he's gone now."

"He's gone because of me. And I won't be able to be there to protect you next time."

"Yeah, well, you're clearly not very good at your job because I got a cracked rib in the first place. But I'm better now, and none of the guys on the team can inflict the damage that Oakes could. If anything, you should be worried about them."

Puck's glare softened for a moment, and he stepped back so that his body was no longer pressed against hers and that her hands were no longer trapped.

"Show me." He said, gesturing at where her bruise used to be. She hesitated for a moment before lifting her shirt, revealing the unmarked skin. She didn't protest when Puck bent down to examine her closer, but she did have to remind herself that she wasn't enjoying the shivers down her spine that his examining fingers were causing. She forced her breath to slow and made sure her voice was steady before speaking.

"You called Lucy."

She didn't bother responding, he didn't look like he needed an answer. She pulled down her shirt as soon as Puck's hands released her and moved her food from the counter to the dining room table, she wanted to be as far away from Puck as possible.

She complete missed the smile that was now on Puck's face, and the fact that his eyes didn't leave her the entire time he was eating.

* * *

Sabrina changed in the empty girls' locker room for her first practice. She supposed that was the one benefit to being on the team, she didn't need to worry about having enough privacy or being stuck with the one shower stall that didn't have hot water.

As she tied her hair back in a braid, she found herself missing her little sister. Sure, they talked every chance they got, but it wasn't the same as having her next to her. She hadn't bothered telling Daphne that she was in a fight with Puck, somehow the little girl always knew. Except she wasn't so little anymore, she was older than Sabrina had been when the war started. It was still strange to see her little sister so grown up, she didn't even ask for the definitions of words anymore, she knew everything that she needed to.

She shook her head to clear her mind. She needed to focus. Mrs. Garte had reminded her earlier that day that Mr. Cooper would try and cut her from the team at every opportunity. While Mrs. Garte promised to fight for her, it would be easier if he weren't given the opportunity in the first place. She had to perform, and perform well.

She smirked in the mirror. Mr. Cooper was a jackass, she'd enjoy showing him up.

Glancing at her watch, she realized that she still had a little while until practice started. She might as well go out and get warmed up. When he and the others walked in and saw her ready to start, they would know that she wasn't some lazy and soft girl that had just gotten lucky.

So she grabbed her bag full of boxing equipment and exited the locker room, only to find a body in a puddle of blood in the center of the gym room floor.

Her mind went into overdrive and she acted on pure instinct. Her first move was to drop her bag and pull the fire alarm; firefighters always had a paramedic with them in case someone needed medical attention. She hadn't even realized that she had moved until she was on her knees next to the injured person. She breathed deeply, pushing down the feeling of nausea that always followed the sight of blood. With steady hands, she tried to find a pulse on the boy's neck, or at least she assumed it was a boy from his buzz cut.

After finding no pulse, she flipped him over, intending to administer CPR. However, it seemed rather pointless when she saw the giant hole in his chest where his heart used to be.

She squeezed her eyes shut, struggling not to scream or faint or be sick. She had been through a war. She could handle this.

She forced her eyes to open, though she was now staring at the opposite wall instead of the body next to her. Her eyes moved down on his own, skipping over the wound and moving to his face.

She knew him. He had been the one that was nice to her at the boxing try-outs, the only one who had had a nice word to say. She had liked him, he had seemed like a kind person. And now he was lying before her and someone had quite literally ripped out his heart.

Steve.

**AN-THIS IS SO LATE I'M SO SORRY. I hope you enjoy.**

**Review!**

**Beta-**

**Hello Ma'am, I was asked to edit this for you, and it's finished. It's mighty fine if you ask me. Miss, I sure hope you continue with this. And maybe you could help me learn to use the computer better? Thanks a lot, Captain Rogers.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Whoever pulled that fire alarm has the worst timing in the world. If you want to get out of school, do it in the morning or before a test! Don't do it right before the end of the day." Puck whispered to a huddled group of impressionable freshman. He was determined to leave behind a few tricksters once he left the school.

As it was, the entire school was gathered a block away from the school building. None of them could leave despite it being past the final bell all because of the idiot that pulled the alarm. Seriously, for a school filled with gifted students, whoever pulled the fire alarm was clearly not very intelligent. I mean, who wants to be forced to hang out at school without actually having anything they need to do? Of course, if he were in charge, everyone would be allowed to leave, but they wanted to keep them there for their _safety_. Something about wanting to make sure that everyone was safe. Wasn't that what the firemen were for? Puck's Everafter hearing could detect them already; they'd be here within the minute.

"Sabrina Clarke? Has anyone seen Sabrina Clarke?"

A couple of students looked around themselves before shaking their heads and murmuring that they hadn't seen her.

Puck, suddenly very alarmed, quickly scanned the crowd for the sight of her dark red hair. She was nowhere to be found.

Well, he had said that whoever pulled the alarm was an idiot.

"Where is she?" Isabelle whispered to Puck, her eyes wide with concern.

Puck didn't even bother answering. He was already pushing the freshman aside in order to get out of line and was walking purposefully down the aisle of students.

That was when the firefighters chose to make their arrival. It was now or never.

He took off running, ignoring the startled shrieks of the students around him and the orders to stop by numerous teachers. He dodged under the arms of a rather burly firefighter and was in the building.

He didn't bother slowing down to gather his thoughts or acknowledge the firefighters following him or even the fact that he was now pouring wet from the over-head sprinklers. He already knew where she would be.

The first thing he saw upon entering the gym was the bloody body in the center of the room.

Horror and panic took over his body. Sabrina. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone; something like this was bound to happen. And now she was lying there de-

"Puck?"

He could literally feel his heart stop. And when it started again, it was beating just as quickly as before, but for a different reason this time.

"Sabrina..." He breathed out the moment he reached her side. He cradled her face in his hands and gave her a look so intense that even he didn't understand it. The surge of relief he had just experienced was almost cathartic. For a split second, he had been convinced that she was the one lying on the floor, and in that split second, he almost fell apart. But here she was, alive, and he had never felt more joyous.

That was when he noticed the blood covering her.

"Are you injured?" he asked, the panic surging back. Frantically, he searched her for life-threatening wounds. She did tend to acquire those at a rather alarming rate.

"Puck. Puck! I'm fine; it's not my blood." She grabbed his face to make him look at her so that he would listen and stop searching for wounds, his hands coming to a rest at her waist. She looked at him with a reassuring smile, but Puck could tell that she was barely keeping herself from breaking down.

"Sabrina…" he breathed out once again, reaching out a hand to brush a strand of hair from her face. Suddenly, she was in his arms, and he was squeezing her nearly as tightly she was squeezing him. Then she was in the air, and in him carrying her towards the door, Sabrina lessened her hold on him as the adrenaline exited her system. One of the several firefighters tried to take Sabrina from him in order to carry her out but immediately stopped after looking at Puck's fierce expression. Instead, the firefighter simply escorted them out of the building and led them to the ambulance that was waiting outside.

Puck didn't hear the frantic calls from their friends when he exited the building. He had no way of knowing that Sabrina looked dead in his arms as her body went limp and she was covered in someone else's blood. All he cared about was getting Sabrina to the waiting medic so that she could be cared for, even though it did require him to let go of her (something his brain practically had to order his arms to do as they were so reluctant to let go). He did let her go, though he did retain a firm grip on her arm. He needed to make sure that she didn't fall apart. Or that he didn't fall apart. Either way, he needed to be in physical contact with her.

"Sabrina!" Mrs. Garte had rushed over to make sure that her favorite student wasn't dead, and looked rather relieved when she realized that she was not. A wave of relief spread through the crowd when they realized she was not, in fact, dead.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but I'm going to need you to give the patient some space. That goes for you, young man, as well," Said the paramedic in a calm, but assertive, tone. Mrs. Garte bowed her head respectfully and walked away, ready to tend to her responsibilities in a situation like this. Puck, however, shot the man a glare so severe that he didn't ask him to move again. The fact that Sabrina didn't protest his presence helped as well.

Once the paramedic had finished his examination, an examination that Puck did not like seeing as how it required the paramedic to actually _touch_ Sabrina (something he felt no one but him was entitled to do at this moment), he wrapped a shock blanket around Sabrina and then went off to do who knows what. Puck didn't care, as long as Sabrina was okay.

He took a seat next to her and didn't complain when her weary head rested on his shoulder.

"Hey, Puck?" her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. "Remember that guy who was nice to me during my try-outs? Actually, he was the only guy that was nice to me. He wanted me to succeed; he told me so." She took a deep, rattling breath. "Well, he's dead now. Someone stole his heart." As if to prove her point, a gurney was rolled out of the building, the body concealed in the big plastic bag.

A startled scream erupted from the crowd of students, and Mrs. Garte practically ran over to the firefighters, her voice too quiet for Puck to overhear.

Sabrina didn't say anything else, clearly horrified by what she had just experienced. During the war, you expected casualties so it wasn't unexpected when someone you were close to died. But this was a reconnaissance mission, not a battle, and they had been assigned to _prevent _anything like this from happening. Puck knew that Sabrina was going to have a hard time forgiving herself for Steve's murder, but he also knew that it wasn't going to defeat her. Sabrina was stronger than that, and once the initial shock wore off, she wouldn't rest until she had found his killer, regardless of what it cost her.

"Sabrina, is it?" A female police officer had approached them without Puck's noticing. He wouldn't admit it, but he was too busy staring at Sabrina. "I understand that you were the one that found your classmate. I know that this must be hard for you, but whenever you're feeling better, we'd all appreciate it if you would tell us exactly what happened." This woman had clearly been chosen for the job for her voice alone; she spoke in an incredibly soothing manner.

Sabrina sat up and stared at the woman; Puck recognized the fire that was returning to her eyes.

"Would you like me to tell you here or at the station?" Puck couldn't help smile at how even her tone was. The police officer clearly wasn't expecting her to be so put together and looked rather startled for the split second it took her to regain composure.

"You may tell me here, however, if we have any further questions, you'll be asked to come down to the station."

Sabrina nodded in understanding, and, after giving Puck a look that reassured him that she would be fine, she followed the police officer to a more private area where she could recount what had happened.

Puck sent a quick message to Alfred explaining that they'd need to be picked up from school; Puck severely doubted that Sabrina would be willing to walk home in bloody clothes. Once he was sure that Alfred would be by momentarily, he focused his attention back on Sabrina. It seemed as though Mrs. Garte was making sure that she was okay, a reassuring hand on Sabrina's shoulder. Sabrina nodded that she was okay and then headed back to Puck. It was clear that, though she was holding herself together rather well, she was draining fast. The effort she had put into keeping it together for those few moments was taking its toll. Luckily, at that moment Alfred pulled up, and Puck helped Sabrina into the car, ignoring the curious and concerned stares of their classmates.

Sabrina sat stock-still; as if any sudden movement was too much for her to bear. "Mrs. Garte said that she understands if I don't want to attend school tomorrow; that extends to you as well. In fact, she hinted that we don't have to go back to school until we feel comfortable doing so. Imagine that, Puck, you never having to go back to school." She let out a noise that sounded like a strangled laugh before falling quiet again. Puck noticed that she was staring at her hands, or rather at the dried blood that coated them, as though she had just noticed them. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and reassure her that it wasn't her fault that he was dead and that they had no way of knowing that it would happen, but he was afraid of her reaction. She seemed as though she was on the edge of breaking down, and Puck didn't want to be the one to shove her over.

Puck helped her out of the car and up to the penthouse, Sabrina moving robotically. She started shaking when they were in the elevator, transfixed by the blood on her hands.

"Sabrina. Sabrina, I need you to listen to me." Puck urged her. When she didn't respond, he picked her up and rushed her to her bathroom. Not bothering to undress her, he knew that he would get punched if he even attempted it, he sat her down in the shower and turned on the water before sitting down next to her. She was quiet as the blood swirled down the drain. They sat there for a while, the hot water beating down on them, even after the last of the blood had washed away.

Puck, realizing that if they stayed in the shower any longer they'd probably turn into prunes, got up and turned it off. He was just as soaking wet as Sabrina was, but his priority was making sure that she was okay.

He handed her a towel and instructed her to undress and towel off with the promise that he would get her some clothes. He held true to his promise and passed her a pair of pajama pants and a tank top before heading back to his own room to get changed. He practically ran back to her room after getting dressed. Knowing Sabrina, she would wait to fall apart until _after _he had left. But no, she was just sitting there on the edge of her bed.

"Hey Puck?"

"Yeah?" he responded, taking a seat next to her.

"Promise me that we're going to bring those bastards down." She looked at him with such intensity that Puck couldn't help but smile. Sure, she was tired, wet, and mentally and emotionally drained. But she was still Sabrina Grimm, and she wasn't going to give up.

"What is this 'we'? I plan on taking down the whole organization all by myself. I mean, I am the greatest warrior there ever was." He boasted proudly, sitting up a little straighter. Sabrina let out a tired laugh in response and lay back on the bed.

"I'm sure you can, Puck. Just leave a few for me as common courtesy."

"Fine." The boy whined, lying down next to her.

They lay there for a few moments before Puck realized that Sabrina had dozed off. Carefully, he lifted her up from the bed and eased her underneath the covers. Once he was sure that she was comfortable, he laid down next to her. If anyone came to hurt her in the middle of the night, they'd have to kill him first.

* * *

The next morning, Puck awoke to find himself alone. In the blind panic that usually accompanies surprises before one is fully awake, he practically fell out of bed.

"Alfred, where's Sabrina?"

"She's in the training room, Sir. She's been there since 4:27 this morning and has yet to eat breakfast."

Puck let out a sigh of relief. Well, at least she hadn't gotten herself kidnapped. But what was she doing?

His first stop was the kitchen where he grabbed two bowls of cereal, not bothering to stick a fake eyeball in Sabrina's. He wasn't sure of her mental state at the moment and didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her breakdowns.

His worry wasn't needed however. When he entered the room, Sabrina was in the midst of beating the shit out of a training dummy. In fact, moments after he entered, she had kicked off its head.

Puck winced. He was rather happy that he hadn't decided to prank her after all. He was rather proud of his gorgeous face.

"Here's the breakfast you clearly thought wasn't important enough to eat." Puck said, handing her a bowl. Sabrina declined it and grabbed his bowl instead. No trust.

Puck looked around at the rest of the room as Sabrina inhaled her cheerios. There were papers strewn all around the room, no order to any of it.

"What the hell have you been doing these past few hours?" Puck asked while looking at a notepad that seemed to have nothing but mad ramblings drawn on it.

"I've been trying to figure out why someone stole Steve's heart. It has to be ritualistic; I don't think there's an Everafter that kills people by ripping out their hearts. Maybe it was meant to be symbolic. Perhaps Steve hurt someone's feelings and they decided to get revenge." Sabrina said all of this in a rushed, feverish manner. Puck was starting to wish he had drugged her food with a sleeping pill.

"Maybe… I do know that the Aztecs killed quite a lot of their sacrifices by removing their hearts. If that's the case then our Everafter is very old." Puck spoke slowly, as if his words would slow down the frantic girl.

"Maybe. But the fact that his body was left in the gym has to mean something."

Puck knew what it could mean. It could mean that someone had found them out and had left it as a way of scaring them off. But there was no way he was going to say that and make Sabrina blame herself even more.

"It means that these Everafters are so confident in their ability to stay hidden that they don't worry about leaving behind incriminating evidence. It means that they're more dangerous than we previously thought."

* * *

Puck poured over the autopsy report that he had 'borrowed' from the police database. It appeared as though Steve had no injuries that would coincide with a struggle, meaning he probably knew the person that had killed him. The cause of death itself was rather strange. There were no signs of anything actually cutting into him in order to remove his heart. It was almost as though the heart hadn't been ripped free from his body, but that his heart had _removed itself _from his body (though it didn't say so explicitly in the report). The pathologist was completely confused as to how this could possibly have happened. However, being an Everafter, Puck could guess: magic, and rather powerful magic at that. This meant that they were dealing with a witch who was mentally unstable. After all, it is well documented that when a witch commands too much power and uses it only for evil purposes, she starts to lose her mind. Just look at Baba Yaga.

"Find anything?" Sabrina asked as she toweled off her hair. She had decided to take another shower after seeing the crime scene photos.

"Yeah, it seems as though he was killed by a rather powerful witch. Any ideas as to who it could be?"

"None. But witches tend to be older, right? I mean, all of the witches we've met so far tend to be adult aged, not teenagers. So are we looking for a teacher?"

"Probably, I always knew that anyone that taught for a living had to be evil at heart."

"So we'll start monitoring the teachers as well. I'll take the teachers from my class and you take yours. We'll figure out how to deal with all of the other teachers later." Sabrina said, taking out a pad of paper. "So the people we _know_ to be Everafters are Emily, George, and Max, who is a descendant of Bluebeard. And we don't even have proof for the other two."

"Well, I think we can be certain that both of them are from Greek myths. I saw George reading a book in ancient Greek the other day."

"True. Wait! You remember that girl that was practically drooling over George a few days ago?"

"Yeah, you said that they had kissed at the party."

"Well, I saw her the other day and she seemed completely uninterested. She didn't look at him once. It screamed of magic."

"So what? She just got over her crush."

"Oh please, Puck, crushes don't just disappear over night. People can harbor one for years even though there's no hope that the other will reciprocate. It's sad but true."

"So who was your crush?"

"Excuse me?" she looked at him in shock.

"Well, it sounds like you're speaking from experience. Who was your crush?" he raised one eyebrow to accompany his smirk.

She stared at him for a few moments before responding. "Please, like I'd ever tell you. And besides, I've gotten over it."

"Well that's a lie." He smiled even wider. She gave him a strange look in return. "Come on, Grimm, I know you. If you liked this guy once, you still like him." He winked. Sabrina scoffed in response.

"Yeah, well, I am. Can we get back to this witch-hunt? I'd really rather avoid walking in on any more dead bodies.

"Fine."

The two poured over more files for several minutes before Puck looked up at her.

"So you really don't like him anymore?"

"Puck!"

* * *

The fact that Sabrina and Puck didn't come into school the day after the murder wasn't obvious to other students as school was closed. An email was sent around giving condolences to Steve's friends and stating that if counseling was needed, there would be a grief counselor available the next school day. An announcement about the funeral was also sent out, but it only said that students would be asked not to attend as the family wished to have a small ceremony.

Both Puck and Sabrina agreed that it would be unwise to miss too many school days considering the reason they were there in the first place. So that is why, the Monday after Steve had been brutally murdered, Puck and Sabrina went back to school.

Upon entering, she was immediately greeted by a barrage of hugs from her female friends. Puck thought she looked like she was wrapped in a cocoon of sympathetic teenagers.

"You must be so traumatized!" Isabelle said once they released her.

"Let's just say that my parents have decided that I'm actually worth the price of therapy." Her friends laughed at her comment.

The girls formed a protective wall around Sabrina with Puck following dutifully behind.

He listened in as Sabrina explained what had happened and how terrified she had been, skimming over the gory details so as not to terrorize her friends. Puck had heard the story several times as Sabrina rehearsed it in a mirror; she had wanted to make sure that she told the story as a teenager would, and not a soldier. Puck was just happy that no one asked him how he had felt during the whole affair.

When he had entered that room and seen that body, his heart had stopped beating. He had been so terrified that she was the one lying on the ground, and he knew that if that had been true, he would have been broken forever. But then he had heard her voice, her small, small voice, and he had felt his heart start up again and he was filled with hope. Sure, she had been covered in blood, and the thought of her dying in his arms had been the worst of all, but she was alive. If she had been injured, he would have rushed her over to Lucy's regardless of the complications it caused. He would have willingly jeopardized the entire mission just to save her, to get to see that fierce look in her eye whenever she was faced with a new problem.

But all of that had been unnecessary. She had been fine, if not a little shaken up. And that fact had made him happier than he had ever known.

But he never wanted to feel that way again. That hollowness that had filled his heart had been almost too much to bear; he had almost broken from just the thought of never seeing her again. It was absurd; he was the Trickster King, and he should be able to go on no matter what the tragedy. That was his role in life, and it was one that he had played rather well up until this point. What had changed? Had he just gotten older and therefore weaker? He had accepted this 'puberty virus' as fact quite a long time ago, but he never did like it.

"Hey Puck, you coming?" Sabrina had stopped once she realized that he was no longer following and was beckoning him with a smile, a smile that made him smile reflexively in return.

Oh crap.

**AN-I stayed up later than planned so that I could post this as soon as my Beta was done with it. I think I'm going to follow her instructions now:**

**Beta-HERE! IT'S DONE! NOW GO THE **** TO SLEEP! -Director Fury and me**

**Review**

**PS-sorry for not responding to any reviews, I've been lazy**


	15. AN NOTE

**No, this isn't an update.** I just wanted to let everyone know that now that my college apps are done, I can return to this story. WHOO!

However, I won't continue the story right away. Part of the reason I stopped was that I wasn't sure how to continue it. I had ideas for the story that were poorly executed and I'd like to try them again. So over the next week I will be re-writing/editing the chapters, changing some key points and doing them (hopefully) better than I did the first time. I do suggest you start the story from the beginning (sorry about that) because I will be drastically changing certain aspects of the plot and characters relationships.

_**February 17th**_-Rewriting is slower than I had expected and my Beta hasn't been able to edit my chapters lately. I'm still going to re-write them and post them as I go, but there will be errors. I'm sorry for that but I've made all of you wait for long enough. My Beta will go over them at a later date and I'll fix any errors then. For now, enjoy the plot and try to ignore my horrendous grammar.

_Edited Chapters:_

1

2 (previously 2 and 3)

3 (previously 4)

4 (previously 5)

5 (previously 6)

6 (previously 7 and 8)

7 (previously 9)


End file.
